The Elemental Nations Duelist:Unleashed
by Kyuubi16
Summary: The Prequel to Academy Duelist. Naruto's journey of how he became known as the Elemental Nations duelist. Between Tournaments, Shadow Games, crazy psychos with split personalities and a drunken Pegasus, Naruto's life has never been crazier. NarutoxHarem. Yugi x Rebeeca. Jonuochi x ?
1. How It All Began! Remake!

Elemental Nation Duelist Unleashed

0  
NarutoxHarem

00

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0  
Story Start  
0

Uzumaki Naruto, sometimes with the added names of Namikaze and Tentai to honor his family; that was the name of the Universal traveler who made it his mission to restore his family's name and honor. To get revenge for his fallen brethren that was slaughtered in cold blood. To remedy the destruction and the state of the multiverses as untold years worth of war and conflict caused a vast decay of once idealistic ideals.

With the aid of his ancestors, among them a man by the name of Kuiinshi to whom he had become blood brothers with, the group slowly but surely began rebuilding the Tentai empire. Their were words spread by a religion of hope and their armies led by their most trustworthy allies. Whether by through truths and hopes everything they did was to build a better tomorrow. To get revenge on those who slaughtered their family and put an end to the bastard precursors that have long sensed marred the purpose of life.

One of Naruto's talents was his superb acting. Years of being coached by his Chessmaster relative taught him many things about strategy and such.  
One of the things he learned was what he so often used when he was implanted into worlds where conflicts wage, slowly weaving himself into the position of hero allowed him privy to gain sympathetic supporters and learn new abilities for his cause.

Which is why currently he found himself in yet another world where rumors of dark magic tied to the past drew his ever curious eye. That is how he currently found himself in a strange bedroom of some kind. Lavished with an assortment of beautiful lavender and silver colors.

''Aah...you've awakened my boy.'' 

Naruto turned to face the speaker. Like the room the man was also dressed in a lavish sort of way. A red business suit over some frilly looking clothing. His hair was silver, and done in a rather effeminate looking hairstyle.

''Where am I? How did I get here?'' Naruto asked, his head still spinning slightly.

''My guards found you passed out on one of my properties. At first glance I knew something was unusual about you and I had to have you...''

''WHOA!'' Naruto cried out jumping up, not letting the man finish. ''That ain't how that shit goes down. I'm not a child...'' In a puff of smoke Naruto's teenage self appeared before him. ''I don't know what kind of sick shit you're into man, but I don't play that.''

''My word boy calm down. What sort of man do you think I am?'' the silver haired man asked, looking quite offended by the accusation that escaped Naruto's lips.

''That should be pretty obvious.'' he rudely countered as he took a moment to relax.

''What I was trying to say before you so rudely interrupted me was that I sense a grand power from within you with this eye,'' Moving his lock of hair he revealed a golden eye in his other eye socket. Naruto looked at the brown eye man in the eye and said,''I heard of golden teeth, but a golden eye? You must be as rich as hell...''

''This eye is not a trinket, but one of seven mystical objects of grand power. And this eye has led me to you.'' the man said, brushing his long silver hair from his face to reveal the golden eye.

''Riiiiight...Who are you by the way?''

"Oh?" the man seemed surprised then smiled. "Well then, allow me to introduce myself. I am Pegasus, Pegasus Crawford. The creator of Duel Monsters.''

''Of what?'' he asked, realizing that he hardly knew a damn thing about the influentially people of this world.

''You've never heard of Duel Monsters?'' the man asked him, surprise was filled in his voice not to mention his facial expression gave away his disbelief.

''Repeated said phrase in surprise isn't going to have me suddenly know what it is.'' Naruto remarked like a smart-ass.

''Why you're certainly a rather feisty brat.''

''Yeah well you have to be to live the life I live. So what's with the freaky eye and these Duel Monsters you're so proud of?''

And so Pegasus told his story. About his wife Cyndia and the God Cards. About dueling Monster, the Thousand-Years items, and a bunch of other things Naruto felt were familiar.

''Wow...that was...something. Wait so why did you kidnap me again?''

''As I was saying my eye led me to you. I wish to ask you a favor. I wish for you to become my champion...'' he began only to once more be cut off by the blond.

''Seriously guy...you have to start phrasing things in a less fruity way.'' To Naruto's amazement the effeminate man was displaying any annoyance. Naruto had people pissed at less tried to kill him.

''You're rudeness aside, I wish to have a positive champion to reflect Industrial Illusions image. A friendly and kind Duel Monsters player who will bring positive press to my company. I'm in search of particular items. With them I wish to bring my dead wife back to life, but before I can finance any of these projects I need more money. That's where you come in...''

''So I more or less go out to recruit kids to play this children card's game, a card game which I might add is based off ancient magical duels of death and monsters? Meh! Wouldn't be the strangest or most outlandish thing I did. Besides since this blasted game sounds so familiar I might as well do it. Hey if I help you can I stay here?''

''Sure my boy...in fact since you claim to be from another world you must have all kinds of ideas for new cards.''

''I guess...'' The blond said scratching the back of his head. ''But only if a good deal of these card ideas are one of a kind. I don't mind some being mass produced, but there are certain individuals whose likeness I wished to be only held by my hands.''

''I propose an idea...A starter creation of ten of these cards. The rest of your deck you can build out of any of the cards in my collection, except the restricted collection of course. I'll keep charter of your progress and with each duel you win I'll give you access to each new card.''

''Hopefully this game isn't ridiculous with over hundred rules. I mean this is a children's card game? How hard could it be?''

Naruto almost immediately regretted that question.

00

Chapter End

00

At long last the Prequel to Academy Kitsune. Now the Prequel story of this story would/will take place between this chapter and the second chapter covering the first part of the original Manga (Before Yugioh! Duelist!') That would cover the first Manga Arc while this story covers the Anime. The next chapter will take place during the Anime where Naruto's friendship with the Yugioh Gang is already established. Since I did Academy Duelist first I assume you guys won't have too much a problem. Anyway still taking unique card ideas for Naruto's deck.


	2. Naruto the Observer! Remake!

The Elemental Nation Duelist 2

0  
NarutoxHarem  
0  
Story Start  
0  
_Uzumaki Naruto. International Champion. Winner of European Tournament Cup, first four American yearly American tournaments and American cup, Winner of African tournament, Semi-Finals winner of the South American cup, Two-Time winner of the Canadian tournament, Semi-Finals winner of the Mexico Tournament cup, Four time winner of the Australian cup. Rank nine in the top Ten highest ranked Duelist in the world. _

Naruto read over the jumbled facts of his Bio. He really needed to find a more reliable source then Wikipedia.

To think he was returning to Pegasus's remote island in the pacific. '_What is that crazy bastard thinking?' _Naruto looked at the deck in his hand. Dismissing the idea his mind went back to the reports his friends sent him. Like himself several of his allies would go create businesses and use their knowledge and earlier investments from adventures to stake their claim in each world.

Ino, excelling in plants and poisons and thanks to the 'Empowerment' (1) program was given a massive boost for her affinity for nature. Also because of the various species of plants new poisons and cures they used to cure diseases and improve their images in the eye of the public.

Others who excelled at information gathering or money management to manipulate the market and acquire sought after objects. After all the better the Public Relations the more influence they would gain. Even if it meant crazy things like Duelist Monsters which would seem to be one of those things in a world that would become serious business.

''Attention Duelists!''

Naruto looked up to see an extremely tall man wearing shades and a black business suit._ 'What the hell is up with his hair?' _Naruto then realized that was one of the thugs that helped kidnap old man Moto, Saruwatari if he was correct. And to this day Naruto still tripped off the fact that apparently Grandpa Moto got injured playing a children's card game.

''All duelists head towards the castle for an important announcement!''

The large and for a lack of better word castle was built graciously on a massive plateau in the middle of the island. The stairs alone looked like they were easily a mile or two in length. From where they were up to the entrance was a journey in itself.

''Upon arriving, wait in front of the gates! We will now explain the rules!'' He turned to the side. ''Pegasus-san, if you would do the honors!''

And out in that red suit of his was 'Maximillion 'Drunk-Ass' Pegasus.'

''Welcome everyone! Welcome to Duelist Kingdom!''

After all only somebody who was drunk or just plain evil would seal someone's soul into a tape. Well technically his soul was in a Camcorder but same difference. ''Allow me to explain the rules of this **very special** tournament! The duels will take place with official duel monsters cards only, of course! I hope you all brought your most powerful decks! Of course if you're not completely confident, you are allowed to trade with one another. Each of you should have already received a duel glove and two star chips, correct?'' Pegasus held up a gloved hand with two golden star shaped chips in them. At that people were checking their coats and pants for them.

''At this time, please put the glove on your right hand. On the glove you should find 10 crevices where you can place star chips. Please insert your 2 star chips into them now. The loser surrenders the star chips they bet to the winner! If you lose all your star chips, you lose...you're no longer qualified to be a participant! The duels can take place anytime, anywhere throughout the Kingdom. The first duelist to win ten star chips will win the honors of entering the castle! Only they will have a chance at the prize!''

Naruto looked at his chips and then back at Pegasus. '_Not to mention all these new special rules you cooked up. No Tributes. Fusions in the main deck. Gah this is going to be hectic.'_

''The Time Limit for the game is 48 hours! Once the Time runs out, those with less than ten star chips will be eliminated! They will be declared the losers and deported from the island immediately! NOW, Duelists! I pray for your success!''

An hour passed and Naruto was already searching for a worthy duelist.

''Hey you kid! Give me your star chips or I'll hurt ya?''

Naruto turned around and snorted,''Are you for real?'' The guy, only consider a guy because of his weight was 6'0 and as Gabriel Iglesias would put it, 'Damn!' He was probably only 14 or 15, but wore a white shirt that barely covered his stomach and elastic pants. By the way he was breathing hard it was obvious he was obvious.

_'And that's what happened when your kids don't exercise and play children's card games all day.'_

''Did you hear...''

Bam!

Naruto had hit him with a quick uppercut sending the kid to the ground unconscious. He then searched through the kid's deck. Most level 3 and below monsters with more than allowed number of certain traps and spells. Naruto sighed as he pilfered the two star chips in his pocket. They wouldn't even count towards his ten, but the blond decided to just be ready for what ever crazy shit Pegasus had planned. It couldn't have been worse than trying to get Naruto to watch Spice World though; nothing was going to beat that any time soon.

Naruto saw a crowd gathering around and heard. ''Hey! Insector Haga and the guy who beat Kaiba, Yugi is dueling!''

That was all Naruto needed to here.

Naruto recognized Yugi or he should say the 'Other Yugi' almost immediately. The two were identical except one being older, taller, and with more bass in his voice. His outfit consisted of the the standard male Domino Junior/Senior High uniform complete with a closed buckled collar. His extremely extravagant hair featured multiple layers including long blond crooked, pointy locks for his fringe, the rest of it featured a five large spikes colored black with a magenta sheen along the edges. He was wearing one of the legendary Thousand-Years Item, the Millennium Puzzle on a lace around his neck.

His opponent Insector Haga wore large round yellow glasses. His hair was that of a turquoise color arranged in a "Beatles' Haircut" fashion. His outfit consisted of a green jacket with a raised collar, a white shirt underneath, a red bow tie and brown trousers.

Naruto was there just in time to see Other Yugi activate Mirror Force. Destroying all of Haga's monster and...

_'Wait a minute what? That can't be right.' _He thought as he saw Haga's Life Points go from 2000 to 555. In the real rules Mirror Force doesn't do any damage. Even with that case that should have done 2035 worth of damage.

Between Hercules Beetle, Basic Insect, Big Insect, Gokibore, and Kamakirima the total was more then enough to end this duel but only dealt 1445. Leaving a surplus difference of 590 out of the equation. '_Jeez Pegasus. If you were going to lower the Life points down to 2,000 and realized you had to fuck up the game to try make things balanced you should have left it at four or eight thousand._

Naruto watched as the others cheered Yugi on. 'Jonuinchi, Honda, Bakura and Anzu.'

One of Yugi's two former bullies who miraculously, or one would say magically turned around to become his friend. He sported a hairstyle that was just unrealistic by human standards in this world. Bright blond hair and dark brown eyes.

His outfit consisted of a long green open jacket with a raised collar, a white T-shirt underneath and blue jeans.

His partner in crime Honda didn't stick out as much. His outfit consisted of a long brown coat with a raised collar, a white buttoned shirt underneath and black jeans. His brown hair was arranged such that a large part spikes out from the front of his head.

Next was...hm what was his name? Bakura? Naruto had a hard time remembering that guy. All he could remember was that the guy was British, at least in his mind. Oh and he was bearing the Millennium Ring.

He was wearing a white wool sweater and green undershirt. His white hair was pointed downwards in various directions and trails half way down his back.

'_What the hell is up with people in this world and their crazy ass hair-styles?'_

Finally was the only female of the group Anzu. She had shoulder length Reddish-brown hair and eyes. She was wearing an outfit comprised of a yellow shirt, which flowed like a skirt at her thighs, with a pink waist coat over it and a blue mini-skirt under it. A pair of brown knee-high boots completed the rest of her outfit. It was similar to her school outfit which consisted of a pink coat, a white oxford shirt, a blue tie, and a blue pleated skirt.

A chuckle reverberated in his ears. ''That was smooth, all right...but Yugi-chan's only taken a small lead...''

Suddenly a familiar and attractive woman showed up.

She was wearing a short-sleeved purple coat over her white tube top. She was also wearing a dark purple mini-skirt and a deck holder strapped to her thigh. The middle of her chest was quite revealing as the binding was held together in the middle by strings.

''Ooh!''

''Mai Kujaku!''

Naruto noticed immediately that the two guys were once again drooling over the blonde bombshell. Hell at the pier she even had Yugi blushing. For a second there Naruto was beginning to worry about that boy. His thoughts were interrupted when she spoke. Most likely in response to the guys boasts of Yugi having the duel in the bag.

_'Man does she have magnificent breasts!'_

''...to defeat in a single turn! It's too early to get cocky!''

Naruto watched the spectacle unfold. He then turned his attention back to the duel as Haga played Larvae Month.

''Japanese Champion or not it you can't always measure someone's worth by their titles,'' Naruto finally spoke up surprising the group.

''Naruto/Naruto-san!''

He was unfazed by the groups exclamation. I mean he was with them on the boat no more then an hour ago. Then again this group did have this whole thing about cheering/encouragement and exclaiming their friends name for some odd reason.

''Hhm...International champion Uzumaki Naruto. Rumors had it you get dueling when you haven't appeared in any tournaments last year.''

Naruto turned his gaze towards Mai. He easily shook off her allure. She was probably used to guys tripping all over themselves to talk to her. If it was during his initial years Naruto would probably be making a fool out of himself like Jonuinchi and Honda, but unfortunately for the Harpies duelist Naruto had developed a tolerance for seduction, at least from most women who didn't have a powerful demonic lure or such.

''The rumors were exaggerated. It doesn't matter who wins or loose. In a way you win by seeing the strategies and cards. I know a bit about you Kujaku-san. If Dinosaur Ryuzaki's grumblings earlier were any indication I have a feeling for your style.'' He tapped his nose. ''The nose knows.'' He said as he noticed the sharp look in her eyes. A look of a woman who didn't like to be out-smarted and hated to lose.

Naruto turned his attention back to the duel as the other Yugi activate Makiu, the Magical Mist to wash away the poison from the field. Gaia the Dragon Champion's 2600 attack points that was decreased by Great Moth's poison by 900 was no longer in effect.

Regardless it was destroyed and Haga's life points dropped to Zero.

At which he summoned Summoned Skull who gained a thousand attack point boost and destroy Great Moth winning the duel and ending with Yugi claiming Haga's title as Regional Champion.

_'Ok that's retarded? Summoned Skull is a fiend. So what these rules are saying is it'll get a 1000 attack point boost in water fields like Umi? But for every 500 attack points a monster has it gains 150 in field points advantage. Even by some odd way this works Summoned skull should have only got 750 added attack points. These new rules are giving me a migraine.''_

Naruto thought as the Domino High students cheered for Yugi.

000  
Chapter End  
00  
Naruto was an observer this chapter more than anything. It picks up next chapter. I have one person in mind as a dueling opponent. Before anyone brings up any point I am being true to my word of Naruto becoming known as the elemental nations duelist, but prior to that he had different decks and styles. I'll probably use the Duelist Kingdom arc to show them off, while the deck Naruto will be using that he is famed for will begin forming around Battle City. And don't worry, there will be a few surprises along the way. (It'll be more surprising if you haven't started reading Academy Duelist.) With that I bid you all goodnight.


	3. The Challenger

The Elemental Nation/Kitsune Duelist  
0  
NarutoxHarem  
0  
Story Start  
0

As the group began traveling out of the forest Hondou and Anzu began conversing.

''Will Jonouichi be okay?'' The worried brown-haired girl asked the former delinquent about his friend and his standing in the tournament. Sure the blond had received training from Grandpa Muto but would he effectively be able to use spell and trap card combos together? After all, this was the same guy who dueled with a desk filled with nothing but monsters earlier and even she, a once in a while duelist defeated him easily. After witnesses Yugi's duel with Insector Haga it placed some doubt in her minds considering that there were probably other duelists as strong if not alright stronger.

''I don't know! Only time will tell if the Oji-san's training paid off.''

Up ahead the group continued on out of the forest until they came across a meadow. It was then they noticed two Duelists were dueling on a field that was mostly meadow. The male had sort brown hair and short black shirt and shorts.

The other was a female looked so miracolously like Yugi it was obvious to assume they were relatives of some sort. She wore a white sleeveless top and black knee-length skirt along with black boots. She had upper back length blonde hair towards the back while in the front her hair was spiked downwards while all the edges were a layer of red. Besides her higher cheek bones and button nose and moderately developed body.

''Aneki?'' Yugi voiced out in surprise.

''My turn!'' The girl declared as drew a card. ''I activate spell Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy your face down card!'' She stated as her opponent's face down card was turn to pixels. ''Now I activate my Skill Magician's special effect. With three spell counters I special Summon Dark Magician from my deck to the field in Attack mode.'' (2500) The violet cloaked Magician had two hundred more attack points then her opponent's 2300 Attack point Silent Swordsman level 5. ''Now D.M. destroy his Silent Swordsman level 5 with dark Magic attack!'' The beam of magical power obliterated the swordsman leaving her opponent's field.

''Oh no! My field is open to attack!'' Her opponent exclaimed the obvious.

''This duel is over!'' She stated as she attacked with her Skilled Magician. The kid fell to his knees in distress as his life points went to zero. The platforms lowered as the Duelists got off. The boy grumbled as he handed over his three star chips.  
''Six down...four to go.''

''Heeey! Hikariii!'' The girl looked up to the surprised.

''Yugi-chan! What are you doing here?'' She asked and saw the group behind her. ''What's going on?''

It was then as the group continued their journey as they explained what was going on.  
''I'm sorry Ojii-san!'' Domino high senior exclaimed. ''If I was there those thugs would have never carted you off and all this would have never happened,'' The spell caster duelist said in dismay.  
_  
''Now don't start blaming yourself Hikari-chan. If you were there then you could have gotten first. It was obvious that Kaiba boy was determined and would have found some way to get his eyes on my Blue-Eyes.''_

''Yeah besides!"' Naruto said as he clamped his head on Yugi's head who almost fell over. ''Somebody put that pompous bastard in his place. I mean I could have attempted, but with my deck's theme still incomplete I couldn't bear the thought of loosing to that Douche of all people.''

''So why are you here Naruto-san?''

''To kick Pegasus ass!'' He declared with a dramatic flare, raising his fist in the air. ''Bastard sent some damn Player Killers to my ass. Do you know how awkward it was to try to explain to my err...'' He cleared his throat. ''Lady friend the situation.'' Naruto could feel the others practically develop a sweat drop on the back of their heads at his attempt to explain.

''That and for being a drunk. I still can't believe he's doing all this. Anyway on to the castle!"' Once more he was declaring with a dramatic flare as he continued on ahead. Just as he was starting to make progress tree ninja stars launched out of the trees right at where he was about to step.

''Who the fuck?'' Three more were launched into the ground behind him. ''What the hell?''

''Naruto/Naruto-san/Uzumaki!'' Out from the trees dropped a woman of Asian descent. She had short raven haired, done in the styles of buns that reminded the shinobi of Ten-Ten and a long lavish yellow Chinese dress. Something in those golden colored eyes of her seemed predatory. ''I found you...Uzumaki-kun!'' The woman said licking her lips. Her eyes gazed at the group and she let loose a squeal. ''And Yugi-chan too! Today is definitely my lucky day!''

''And who are you supposed to be?'' Naruto asked, considering pawning her off on Jonuichi. That would be hilarlous to watch.

''I am Vivian Wong. The Chinese Champion...but too think I would meet you and the boy who beat Kaiba. I'm a huge fan.''

''Yugi didn't beat Kaiba no more than a few days ago. How the hell did you even find out?''

''From the Fanclub.''

''I have a Fanclub?'' Yugi asked as Hikari sighed and turned to her brother.

''It's never a good thing trust me. Let me explain something to you little brother,'' She said, grabbing Yugi by the shoulder and leading him away. ''You see these things called Fan girls exist and...''  
While Hikari was explaining the horrors of Fan Girls to Yugi Vivian was challenging Naruto to a duel.

''And why should I duel you?'' He asked skeptically as the Chinese woman held up her dueling glove to show five stars.  
''I'll place two of my stars on the line, but let's make things interesting. If I lose I'll import you 50 cards from the Chinese market that are rare elsewhere.''

''Like what cards exactly?'' This conversation was starting to get interesting. If these cards were rare he could probably sell them and earn a nice bit of money.

''Spirit cards!'' She answered and then followed up with. ''And if I win you have to become my Se-er Love slave.'' She corrected.

''Despite the fact a Love and Sex slave are almost the same thing the latter sounds more pleasant. Okay you're on!''

''Then follow me to the duel Arena.'' She said as she began to lead the group.

''Are you sure that this is a good idea Naruto? That woman seems quite odd!'' Bakura stated as Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

''The way I see it its a win-win situation.'' While Naruto was explaining his choice to Bakura Anzu was scowling at him.

''I see some things don't change!"' She stated as Naruto turned to her with a grin.

''Oh I'm sorry Anzu-chan have I been neglecting you. Let me give you a hug.''

''Keep walking pervert!'' She threaten as Naruto pouted.

''So mean...Anzu-chan you know you're my one and only!'' He said as a faint blush appeared on her cheeks. The two of them had a bit of a history. Usually consisting of them ending up in an awkward position and someone walking in on them or Naruto grope, teasing, or flirting with the girl. There were times when Anzu was starting to think she liked the blond and he seemed to be acting romantic and sincere only for her to remind him he was same perverted goof he always was and ruined the mood in someway.

''I mean who else has amazing legs like that! Ooh!'' He brought his balled up fist to his mouth. ''So sexy!'' At this Anzu kicked at the Blond who continued on ahead. Yep, same old perverted goof ball.

''Don't start Tristant...'' She said as the taller brunette scowled. For some reason Naruto had a habit of calling people wierd nick names which got on their nerves. Yugi, who seemed visibly disturbed walked up next to him. ''Can you believe that guy?'' Anzu said in annoyance as she pointed at Naruto.

Yugi merely blinked at this and continued walking. Not saying a thing.

''Yugi?''

''He'll be okay in a bit. His mind just needs to process what I just told him.'' Hikari said with a sigh.

Once the group carried at the destination both Vivian an Naruto got on their platforms. The life points blaired to life as the Holographic generators turned on.

''Duel!'' The duelists declared as they drew five cards.

''I'll start things off!'' Naruto said as he drew a card. ''I summoned Winged Kitsune in attack mode.'' An orange furred anthropomorphic Kitsune with two sets of wings appeared. (1550)  
000  
Winged Kitsune  
Summon: Light  
Type: Kitsune  
Stars:4  
Attack: 1550  
Defense: 1250  
Description: Born from the unity of a Fox spirit and Angel this monster spends its days flying the sky.  
000  
''I'll also place one card face down and end my turn.''  
Vivian drew a card and grinned. ''Alright cutie. Let's see how you handle this. I summon Sky Dragon in attack mode.'' A dark violet dragon with blue tipped feathers and four wings appeared. (1900) ''And now I attack your winged Kitsune.'' As the monster charged Naruto flipped over his face down card.

''Sorry beautiful but I stop your monsters attack with Infinite dismissal!'' Yellow energy swirled from the trapped and encircled around the monster paralyzing it. ''For one turn your monsters battle phase has come to an end and my monster is safe.''

''Well then I'll just place a card down and end my turn.''

''Nice try though,'' The blond said as he drew a card. ''Alright...now it's time to really get this duel started. I summon the monster...''  
0  
Cliffhanger. Well not really but the end of this chapter.  
00  
I bet you guys didn't see this coming. (Some people said they saw me using Shahara for my NarutoxAladdin fanfic but I call bullshit. I mean in the original story there was a Genie of the ring but come on. Anyway I've finally updated this with a chapter three. Unlike the earlier chapter I think I captured some of that Academy Duelist Magic in my other story.

I was toying with an idea of Yugi having an older sister, a spell caster Duelist and here is the result. Though since I'm busy writing I don't have time to think of a complete spell caster deck so ideas on what the rest of the cards for her deck will be will be appreciated. Of course I might not use all the ideas and suggestions. With so many stories and with school starting in a few days I won't be able to dedicate as much time as I usually do.

I'm toying with the Cybernetic Magician as Hikari's representation card. If you have a better idea then feel free to tell me. Also new and original Light and Fairy cards for Anzu obviously. I'm trying to have her have a more active role then just being a cheerleader. No friendship speeches here people. Though the occassional LittleKuriboh joke might be refernced like it is in Academy Duelist.

Also for Massive Spoilers because it might take a year for me to get to the end of the series I toyed with the idea of their being four (Blue Eyes) sisters and Kisara is just one of the sisters. If any one has interesting or humorous ideas for character bios/interpretations for the three other sisters feel free to give ideas. (I already have ideas for things that will occur in the final arc/book of the original Yugioh. Like a Buster Blader and Black Luster Solider connection and who the former was in the ancient life (Mahado-D.M. and Mana-D.M.G.) that sort of thing and how B.L.S was born as well.

That and for the NarutoxAnzu thing (which will only be done in the prequel to this prequel) I'm probably going to need 50 reviews (all from different people) to convince me to do it (the original Manga.) I'm joking of course but if you guys actually do give 50 reviews requesting (Has to be an P.S. meaning something else has to be said about this story and a suggestion) then I'll have no choice but to do it. That means no this was good or nice update or short or useless reviews that show little effort. I say 50 reviews because it's unlikely that 50 requests with helpful suggestions to this story will happen anytime this year. But if it does I'll be shocked.

Anyway enough with the rambling I bid you all good day. (Don't worry the chapter will start getting longe after the next chapter.


	4. Naruto vs Vivian!

The Elemental Nation/Kitsune Duelist  
0  
NarutoxHarem  
0  
Story Start  
0

''Duel!'' The duelists declared as they drew five cards.

''I'll start things off!'' Naruto said as he drew a card. ''I summoned Winged Kitsune in attack mode.'' An orange furred anthropomorphic Kitsune with two sets of wings appeared. (1550)

000  
Winged Kitsune  
Summon: Light  
Type: Kitsune  
Stars:4  
Attack: 1550  
Defense: 1250  
Description: Born from the unity of a Fox spirit and Angel this monster spends its days flying the sky.  
000

''I'll also place one card face down and end my turn.''

Vivian drew a card and grinned. ''Alright cutie. Let's see how you handle this. I summon Sky Dragon in attack mode.'' A dark violet dragon with blue tipped feathers and four wings appeared. (1900) ''And now I attack your winged Kitsune.'' As the monster charged Naruto flipped over his face down card.

''Sorry beautiful, but I cease your monsters attack with Infinite dismissal!'' Yellow energy swirled from the trapped and encircled around the monster paralyzing it. ''For one turn your monsters battle phase has come to an end and my monster is safe.''

''Well then I'll just place a card down and end my turn.''

''Nice try though,'' The blond said as he drew a card. ''Alright...now it's time to really get this duel started. I summon the monster...Shadow the Ultimate Life form in Attack mode.'' An Anthropomorphic Black and Red hedgehog appeared out of the flash of light and took to a standing position.

00  
Shadow the Ultimate Life Form  
Summon:Dark  
Type: Chaos User  
Stars: 8  
Attack: 2800  
Defense: 2200  
Effect:For each spell or trap card sent to the graveyard from hand place one Chaos counter on this card. Once seven counters are placed tribute this card to special summon one Super Shadow from hand, deck, or Graveyard to the field.  
This card can also avoid destruction by Trap, Spell, or Enemy attack by tributing one spell counter in it's place.  
00

''I discard one spell card and place a Chaos Counter on Shadow the Ultimate Life Form and switch Winged Kitsune to defense mode...You're turn Vivan.''

''Call me Viv cutie,'' She replied winking at him. ''Draw! I summon Lord to Dragons to the field and play the Spell Card card Flute of Summoning dragons. I summon to the field Masked Dragon and Mirage Dragon.''

Naruto scowled as Vivian's field was nearly filled with monsters. First there was the armor and cloaked Lord of Dragons that would protect her monsters from spell, monster effects and traps. Even then with golden armored monster the Masked Dragon he couldn't activate traps during the Battle phase and then there was the red and white Mirage dragon which if it was destroyed and sent to the graveyard she could special summon with 1500 less attack from her deck. That and with Sky Dragon he had numerous monsters to worry about without having the ability to use traps.

''Though I'm not done yet cutie. I play the spell card Pot of greed and draw two cards.'' She said as she drew two cards. Confidence flashed in those orange? eyes of hers. ''I activate the spell card Swords of Revealing light! Now your monster can't attack for three turns! I attack your Winged Kitsune with my Masked Dragon.'' Since Winged Kitsune was in defense it's lower defense power made it an easy target for the dragon. I switch the rest of my monsters to defense mode and end my turn!'' She said as the lower portion of her face became hidden by one of her two fans.

Naruto drew a card and smirked. _'Just what I needed.'_ ''I discard one card and place a second chaos counter on Shadow the Ultimate Life Form. Then I summon Kurumu Kurono the Succbus in attack mode.'' Out in the flash the busty Succbus with blue hair appeared.

00  
Kurumu Kurono the Succbus  
Type: Monster  
Summon: Dark  
Stars: 7  
Attack: 2350  
Defense: 1650  
Effect: Cannot be targeted by 'male' monsters in battle. Once per turn she can ensnare a male monster over to the controller's control.  
00

''I activate my monster's ability and ensnare Lord of Dragons!'' Comedically enough hearts appeared in the monster's side as it vacated from Vivian's field to Naruto's field.

The asian's duelist eyes widened,''That means...''

Naruto smirked, ''That's right...your monsters can be targeted by effects and spells. I switch Lord of Dragons to defense mode and I use Kurumu Kurono the Succubus and attack your sky dragon. Alright Kurumu, show'em your piercing nails!''

The Succbus's nail grew as she took flight and soar through the air and slashed the monster in half. ''I end my turn!''

00  
Naruto: 2000  
Vivian: 1550  
00

''Draw I summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon in attack mode!'' The Large Black dragon with burning red-eyes appeared. ''I activate the equip card Dragon treasure to Red-Eyes Black Dragon to increase it's attack power to 2900. Red-Eyes, destroy his Succubus with Inferno Fire Blast.''  
Naruto clutched his fist as his monster was destroyed. ''And I destroy Lord of Dragons with Masked dragon. I end my turn!'' (1400)

00  
Naruto: 1450  
Vivian: 1550  
00

Naruto drew a card and began focusing on a strategy while the others conversed in the back ground.

_'Man the crazy chick has some strong cards!' _

Naruto scowled in annoyance at Jonuichi's obvious statement.

_'Yeah but Naruto can still come back at this. It takes more then a stronger monster to win a duel.'_

Hikari was right about that. Chances are Shadow would be the next card Vivian would target.  
_  
'Yeah but she has him on the ropes.'_

Making a mental note to torture Joey later Naruto began his turn. ''I summon Assassin of the Shadows in defense mode.''

00  
Assassin of the Shadows.  
Created by: KitsunenoYomerei  
Attribute: Darkness  
Type: Shinobi  
Stars: 4  
Attack: 1600  
Defense: 1400  
Effect:This card can attack your opponents life point directly, but only deal half the damage if use this effect-  
000

Sure enough like it's name the monster was a black cloaked shinobi like in generic assassin's films.  
''I place one card face down and end my turn.''

''I hope you enjoy letter. Now Red-Eyes, attack his Shadow the Ultimate Life Form!''

''Not so fast!'' Naruto activated his face down card. ''I activate Shinobi Capture Trap.''

0  
Name: Shinobi Capture Trap

Created by: Deltabeta26

Type: Continuous Trap

Effect: When activated, select one monster on your opponents side of the field, as long as this card is face-up on your side of the field that monster can not declare an attack or switch battle positions and that monster's ATK is also lowered by 700 points. When the Targeted monster is destroyed destroy this card.  
0

''I choose your Red-Eyes Black Dragon! Now it attack power is lowered to 2200 hundred and can not attack or switch it's position.''

''I place Master Kyonshee in attack mode and end my turn.'' (1700) ''You're good...but of course I knew that already! I'm going to enjoy having 'fun' with you.'' She said, licking her lips.  
_  
'Damn? What to do? Should I...no...no matter how much 'fun' it would be if I loose there goes my star chips and I won't be able to go kick Pegasus ass.'_

Naruto ignored the cheers of encouragement as he went about plotting how to end this duel. It wasn't that he was ungrateful for the encouragement, but having numerous people shout out to you while your trying to concentrate on something could be a bit annoying. Especially when they state out loud something obvious that everyone could see one time and when they repeatedly explained something everyone should have or had known for years.

Naruto drew his next card and like with each turn he discarded a card and added a Chaos counter to his Shadow card. ''I summon Mizore Shirayuki the Yuki-Onna in attack mode.'' The Violet haired incarnation of Mizore appeared and shifted into her Yuki-Onna form.

00  
Mizore Shirayuki the Yuki-Onna  
Type: Monster  
Summon: Water/Ice  
Stars: 7  
Attack: 2450  
Defense: 1450  
Effect: By Sacrifice one monster on the field it turns into an Ice Puppet which prevents this monster from being destroyed by battle.  
00

''Alright Mizore! Take out Red-Eyes with your Deep Freeze!'' The monster pointed one of it's nail on the ground as a surge of ice shot across the field freezing the dragon. At which it began to crap and the monster fell to pieces. I end my turn!'' _'In three more turns I can summon Super Shadow and once I draw Stop defense this duel will be game! Then again with Swords of Revealing light gone I might even be able to win before that.' _Much to Naruto's confusion Vivian began to squeal.

000  
Naruto:1450

Vivian: 1350

0000

''Amazing! So amazing! I knew from the moment I saw you...'' Her cheeks began to go red. ''That is why I can't lose this duel! Draw!" She drew a card and as she began to laugh. ''Sorry cutie! But this duel is mine! I summon Kung Fu Nyan Nyan to the field in attack mode.'' (1700)

Naruto glanced at the monster, but didn't see what was so special about it. _'Could she be going for a fusion?' _

''And now I'll activate my face down card!''

Naruto's eyes widened, how could he had forgotten about the card she played face down towards the beginning of the duel. She hadn't played any traps or quick play spells and not to mention he didn't have any cards that could destroy spell/trap cards he didn't worry too much about it.

''I can now tribute my Master Kyonshee and Kung-Fu Nyan-Nyan to special summon 1 Dragon Lady from my deck.''

When Naruto saw the monster he damn near fell over. Why the hell did her hairstyle remind him of Yugi/Hikari's hair? What in the hell were the odds? Was this some kind of sick joke? Whatever it was the monster had an attack point of 2500. At least it was only 50 more...

''And I'm not done yet!'' She said, placing emphasis on the single card in her hand. ''I activate Flying Dragon whirl. I send 4 Dragon monsters from my deck to the Graveyard and for each dragon I can 300 attack points.'' The mere 50 point different between the only monster it could attack meant went up to be able to floor both monsters. ''Now Dragon Lady! Destroy his Shadow the Hedgehog!''

Naruto could only stand back as his monster and his strategy were destroyed. ''I end my turn!''

000  
Naruto: 550

Vivian: 1350  
000

''Come on Naruto don't give up!"'

''Yeah man you can still pull a win from this... I think.''

''Yeah man...don't let the crazy Dragon lady beat.''_  
_

A scowl marred Vivian's features. ''Cutie, I know there your friends but you don't mind if I cut them will you?''

''Huh?'' He turned around to glance at the group. ''Tristan and Joey sure, though Hikari might have something to say if you attack her little brother.''

''Damnit Uzumaki I told you my name is Hondou/Jonucihi!''

Naruto waved his hand dismissively. He placed his hand on his deck as he glanced at the cards in his hand. '_Monster Reborn? What the hell can I do with this? And would good will Kitsune Field Cleansing will do without a Kitsune monster to equip it too! Of all the times I get involved in a game without having to tribute I couldn't draw a damn Bijuu card or something? What would Kuiinshi do in my situation?'_

_'**Cheat little brother! Cheat!'**_

_'Okay! What would he do in my situation if he wasn't a complete ass-hat! Oh well...I'll guess I'll have to kick Pegasus ass later. Become some girl's sex slave isn't all that bad. Unless she like BDSM, Whips, and other crazy shit! Oh Kami please don't let her be...'' _Naruto drew his card as his eyes nearly popped out of his head. ''Holy shit!'' He couldn't help but declare. By the looks of it Vivian wasn't happy by Naruto's expression.

''Sorry Viv, looks like I have this duel in the bag. I activate Monster Reborn and summon back from the Graveyard Kurumu Kurono the Succubus!"' Appearing back on the field the Succubus did a little twirl as she floated a few feet off the ground.

''And what's that suppose to do? Your monsters are still to weak to beat mine. Just give up and bcome my love slave already.''

''Kurumu and Mizore...there's an interesting story between these two. A strong bond, a sisterhood that brought them from heated rivals to close friends. And together they'll take down the strongest enemies. I activate the Spell Card Black and White Duet! Which allows me to combine there attack power for a single strike during my battle phases which adds up to an attack total of 4800!''

''No! This can't be!''

''This game! Is done!'' The blond stated as the two monsters combined there attack and obliterated Vivian's Dragon Lady for 1600 Life points worth of damage.

00  
Naruto: 550  
Vivian: 0  
000

Naruto stepped off the platform where the others were waiting for them.

''Good job Naruto-san!'' Yugi congratulated.

''Yeah for a second there I thought you were toast!''

Naruto raised an eyebrow,'' Well Joey I don't see why. Unlike you I can actually duel!''

''What was that you bastard!"' Jonucihi snapped as Hondou held him back.

''Settle down! He's just messing with you Jonuichi!''

_''Damn bastard...'' _The blond grumbled.

Naruto turned to Anzu as he a grin plastered his face. ''Well?''

''Well what?'' She shot back.

''Don't I get a congratulatory kiss?'' He asked as Anzu's cheek went red. She folded her arms and turned her head to the side.

''Not on your life!''

''Meh your right! Wouldn't want you all hot and bothered!'' He continued to grin.

''Uugh! You damn pervert!''

Naruto decided to go check on Vivian who was sniffling in a corner. ''Hey! That was a fun duel! You had an interesting offer, but I have to go kick Pegasus as first! So maybe we can go discuss these cards you over me over lunch sometime whe...aggh!'' The next thing Naruto knew he was tackled to the round as Vivian's bosom smothered his face.

''Oh Naruto-kun you felt it too! The air of destiny!''

'_Can't...breathe! Oh well...what better way to go then this!'_

Meanwhile a certain brunette was trying to hold back her anger. It's not like she cared what that perverted idiot did or with who.

00  
Flash Back  
00  
Anzu made it to the top of the stairs as she cautiously scanned the school hallways for Naruto. Even amongst the clutter of students he stood out.  
''Anzu-san?'' She heard as she looked down to see Yugi.

''Oh, hey Yugi-kun! Have you seen Naruto?'' She asked as the Freshman rose one eyebrow in curiosity.

''You're 'looking' for Naruto-san?'' He asked in confusion.

'I'm looking out for him. That perverted baka won't get the drop on me! Not this time! Tell me if you see him okay?''

Yugi nodded then twitched as his face went red.

''What's wrong Yugi-kun?''

''I...err...A-Anzu-san?'' She turned her head and sure enough there crouched Naruto on a step looking up her skirt.

''Anzu-chan likes the color red? Interesting!''

A tick mark appeared on the girl's head as she gritted her teeth. She spun and then kicked him in the face with all her might while screaming out. ''YOU PERVERTED BAKA!''

As Naruto flew down the stairs he had only one thing to say. ''IT WAS WORTH IIIIITTTT!''

0  
Flash Back End  
00  
_  
'Let him go flirt with whoever he wants! It's knock like I care!'_ She tried to convince herself as the blond stumbled back and forth as Vivian hung off him with her legs raised. It wasn't like she had feelings for him...right?  
000  
Author's Note/Chapter End  
000  
Well Joey's duel against Mai is next. I'm know I'm not the only one looking forward to Naruto's humorous dialogue while it occurs. And don't worry...if not Yugi then Naruto will point out all the flaws in the series Little Kuriboh style.

The additional types I have so far.

Chaos User: Beings that fall under the classification of Chaos imbued. A class type that relies on Chaos counters and unique special abilities and transformations.

Shinobi: A varied type of monsters that have a varied range of powerful special effects. Besides 'Kitsune', 'Bijuu' and 'Dragons' they are the only other class known to outclass the other classes in a particular field (Effects/Attack Power.)

Bijuu: Extremely rare cards that require a high number of tributes and a desk built around summoning the monsters. Users must be careful of using them because decks built around summoning them require a sacrifice of having a small number of spell and trap cards.

Kitsune: Powerful and magically incline Kitsune are a mix of Shinobi's abilities and Bijuu's power with a few tricks of there on.  
Xiaolin: N/A  
Monster: Different from the namesake of actual monster cards this classification of monsters are composed of monster legends.  
00  
Story Challenge  
00

If anyone wants to use my cards for a Naruto-Yugioh story you can on the following conditions.

1. You ask and credit me.

2. Naruto has to be intelligent and has a perverse sense of human like he has in this and Academy Duelist. The latter is especially necessary, but he doesn't have to be as intelligent as he is in those two stories, but has to be smarter then even his Shipppuden incarnation.

3. Naruto must be paired with Anzu and hook up with Mai and Serenity at least once. (Make it a Harem if you want. NO YAOI!)

4. All the crossover cards I use must have original reasons for them being created. Because it's NarutoxYugioh only story you can't use my explanations for those cards.  
00  
New Cards  
00

Shadow the Ultimate Life Form  
Summon:Dark  
Type: Chaos User  
Stars: 8  
Attack: 2800  
Defense: 2200  
Effect:For each spell or trap card sent to the graveyard from hand place one Chaos counter on this card. Once seven counters are placed tribute this card to special summon one Super Shadow from hand, deck, or Graveyard to the field.  
This card can also avoid destruction by Trap, Spell, or Enemy attack by tributing one spell counter in it's place.

00  
Kurumu Kurono the Succbus  
Type: Monster  
Summon: Dark  
Stars: 7  
Attack: 2350  
Defense: 1650  
Effect: Cannot be targeted by 'male' monsters in battle. Once per turn she can ensnare a male monster over to the controller's control.  
00

00  
Mizore Shirayuki the Yuki-Onna  
Type: Monster  
Summon: Water/Ice  
Stars: 7  
Attack: 2450  
Defense: 1450  
Effect: By Sacrifice one monster on the field it turns into an Ice Puppet which prevents this monster from being destroyed by battle.  
00

Black and White Duet: With both Kurumu and Mizore on the field activate this spell card which combines there attack power during your battle phase.


	5. The Harpy Duelist

The Elemental Duelist 5

0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

00

Story Start

00

When they arrived to the Grassy field they noticed several duelists were dueling. It looks like the anticipation and nervousness of the no-names had wittered away as they put there cards, star chips, and pride on the line.

''Awright! My turn to shine!"' Jounouchi declared with a pumped fist.

''You better pick a 'weak' one first!"' Hondou stated, putting emphasis on weak.

''Just be sure you pay attention to the site you duel Jonouchi!'' Naruto stated to which the former replied.

''Yeah, I know! Based on the field you choose, your monsters get weaker or stronger!''

''Not only that but knowing Pegasus certain sites my have particular rules. It won't be all that difficult to imagine certain duelists, the higher tier duelists have staked out places that give them the advantage. This will be helpful in quickly crushing all the weaklings. And with probably such a small number be able to pass that would pretty much all the big names a spot once they collect ten star chips.'' Naruto finished explaining and sighed. _'I doubt most of my cards will be able to benefit from field advantages then. I'll have to adjust my deck but even then..._''

''What field works best for your monster cards, Jonouchi?'' Bakura curiously asked as Jonouchi pulled out his desk.

''Well I have a lot of Warrior and Beast-Warrior cards, so I guess it would be Sogen...the plains.''

''...So right here would be Jonouchi's territory.''

''Yeah, but there are Mountains to the left for which Dragon Duelists can take advantage of and with the Sea to the right users of Aqua and Sea-serpent cards can gain advantage. Even so the fields would be majorly Sogen so it's best you stay here!''

Naruto some contestants walking out of the Duel Boxes in tears. The boxes were for more traditional students that didn't enjoy all the high level graphics that the holographic stadiums/ platforms offered.

A familiar voice in the echo of laughter radiated from one box. Out stepped Mai Kujaku with four star chips.

''Kujaku-san has four chips as well. Interesting.'' Hikari stated.

Naruto meanwhile was focusing on the bee striped boy's card.

_'Went easy on her because she was a girl?' _He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Some guys could be so damn prideful. He only made that joke when it was funny or he was teasing his female companions. He never would go as far as demean them or though they were the weaker sex. In cases or specific instances he would note out a weakness, but only if it was valid.

After all, growing up around as many strong women as he had his views on women were anything but weak. Except the perpetual damsels in distresses that don't even try to better them selves are the type one fan girls. By the little jingle she was doing she was obviously in it for the Prize money.

''Hey there! How's the dueling going?'' She asked, sounding cheerful.

''Not bad...'' Yami Yugi answered, who had momentarily taking over for Yugi who was still in shock about the fan girls. Mainly because Naruto mde some jokes after the fact about the horrors of there practices that traumatized the poor boy.

Naruto didn't blame him. He grew up around fan girls so it didn't bother him a much. Though some one light Yugi who was damn near light incarnate when Naruto met him...yeah...

Naruto snorted, that sharp look in her eyes lasted a moment, but he knew her attention. '_She's going to want to duel one of us.' _Either Yugi and or himself.'

''Okay, I've decided! I want to have a duel!'' She then suddenly declared. ''I challenge you! Jonouchi!''

''Huh? Wha?'' The latter responded in confusion and shock. He pointed to himself. 'Me?'

Just about everyone seemed shock at this declaration.

''You won't run away, will you...? Little boy?'' She taunted. ''As a Duelist, of course I want to fight the likes of Naruto and Yugi! But with the rules of this island, that's not a good strategy...look what happened to Insector Haga! First I need to crush the **weaklings **and collect my star chips! After the fact I'll fight them.''

_'Damn...that's crafty! If she were to duel Yugi afterwords and loose she'll have one star chips left over. Not to mention I myself have four I'm going to use so if she beats Jonouchi and duel me she'll once again have one over once more.'_

''Jonouchi can't beat that woman!'' Anzu stated then turned to the supisciously Brooklyn sounding duelist. ''Don't accept her challenge!''

''Jonouchi! If you lose even once, it's over!'' Hondou added.

''You should have Yugi accept the challenge for you!'' Bakura stated as well.

''Come on Yugi tell him...''

''...Jonouchi! Do your best!''

''I knew you'd say that, Yugi!''

The others weren't so confident. ''If I run away here...then from now on...whenever I look at the sky or the mountains...or the Horizon out of the sea...whenever I see such a good view...I'd remember that I was the coward who ran away! I don't want to be a wimp! Yeah, there's a part of me that's afraid...but if there's another me inside of me, then I want him to be someone really cool! Right Yugi?''

''Jonouchi...''

''I Get if dude! Sorry I told oyut o back out!''

''Jonouchi...''

''I accept your challenge! Mai Kujaku!''

The two of them got on the platform.

''You only have one star chip, don't you? Then I'll bet one star chip too!''

_'If I lose this star chip, it's over.'_

''The field we'll fight on is...40% Mountains, 40% Grassland and 20% Wasteland.''

''Mai Kujaku can I ask you ssomething before we start the duel? Why did you come to this island...? For honor? For the Prize money?''

''Both!'' She then started day. ''What else do you think! If I win the prize money, I'll travel the world...no! I'll live in Paris for years and buy all the chanel and vuition that I want!'''

''Heh...that's a pretty weak reason to be here.''

Mai snapped at this, ''HOW DARE YOU! So what are you here for?'

''I'm here...to save a life!''

"Go get her Joey!" Anzu yelled.

"Yeah!" Joey replied pumped up.

The cards were drawn, but much to Joey's confusion Mai placed all her cards face down off the field.

''W-Why aren't you looking at your cards?''

''It's simple...I already know my hand.''

Shock edged on his face. _'N-No way!'_  
_  
'An interesting strategy. Intimidating her opponents with fake ESP. I wonder if Jonouichi can figure out her trick.'  
_  
''My turn. For my first card...The Harpy Lady!'' The red haired busty monster appeared on the field.'' (Manga Version. 1300 Attack.) ''And from the Mountain field she gets a Power boost.'' (1690) ''I place one card face down and end my turn!''

''I play Tiger Axe!'' The monster too got a boost, but from the Plains! The axe carrying monster was given the order to attack.  
Harpie's lady Scratch clash ripped the monster to pieces with it's large claws. The power boost difference between the field advantage was the exact amount of life points that Joey lost.

00  
Mai: 2000  
Joey: 1610  
00

''Jonuichi it's no good! In certain tournaments there is a set of rules where monster summon and types have advantages. Flying base monsters have an advantage of land based monsters. When you make your next play take the field and type consideration into mind.''

Though Jonouchi was still taken by Mai's card trick. ''Okay! My next card if Demon Hunter Kojikocy! He gets a power up from the plains!'' (1500 to 1950)

''Damnit it Joey what the hell did I just say? You daft bastard!''

''Do you mind Uzumaki I'm trying to duel!''

''Yeah and failing terribly! You can't rely on high attack power alone to win a duel!''

''You're the one with several monsters over 2,000 power so what does that say?''

''Well that says my monsters don't suck ass and I know what I'm doing as they have effects, not to mention I use both spells and traps. '' Naruto retorted as he itched his noise.

''I hate to break up your bickering boys but it's time to reveal my face down card! Electro-whip!'' The busty monster is equipped by the whip raising it's attack power to 1990. ''Ohohhoh!''

The monster lashed at the Demon hunter! Destroying it and causing Jonouchi's life points to drop once more.

00  
Mai: 2000  
Jonouchi: 1120  
00

''Again...she knew what card it was before she turned over it!'

''Hehehe! You won't be able to beat my Harpy Lady with a card like that! Each turn, she becomes more beautiful...more elegant...and most of all, stronger!''

''Oh yeah? Well take this! Warrior of Gardna!''

''Oh sure! Just ignore me! After all I only one several championships and guy who has made the the semi-finals and regionals several time. I have no idea what I'm talking about!''

Naruto said wrinkling his nose once more.

Mai reveals yet another face down card she had placed from her last turn.

''With pleasure! Cyber Bondage.''  
A cybernetic armor and bondage style armor formed on the hapie moste raising her attack power to 2490.

''Cyber Lightning whip! Destroy the warrior!''

000  
Mai: 2000  
Jonouchi: 810  
000

''Ah ha ha! Learned your lesson? You're nothing but prey to me!''  
_  
''How? How can she read her cards face down? Does she have Esp or something!'  
_  
''Kujaku-san is pretty good,'' Hikari murmured.

"Guess that mop head wasn't ready for this duel," Tristan added

_'Im just not good enough...I can't beat her!'_

''C'mon Jonouchi! Don't give up!''

''Hey, you down there!' Mai pointed out Anzu.

''What was it you said...? 'If you shout, the Duelist will hear your feelings...?'' And you'll help him win...?' Then Make this wimp win! He needs all the 'feelings' you've got!''

''!''

A coy smile flashed across her face. ''Well? Do you see now? That kid of thing's useless. And here's someone free advice, 'boy'...you can't become a true duelist and play with your friends at the same time. Today's friends are tomorrow's enemies! That's what it means to be a duelist! Duelists can't trust anyone but themselves! Take that to heart from today's defeat.''

''Ggkk!''

''Give up and I'll kick your ass!'' Naruto declared, gaining everyone's attention.

''You came here because you need to win for someone precious didn't you Jonouchi? Don't let her words discourage you. Even if the situation is hopeless you can still pull off a win. Remember what I said in the past. Things aren't always what they appear. So use that head of yours and win.''

''I didn't take Uzumaki as one for sappy speeches. In the end you might have to face him as well. A duelist of his caliber is seeking to win this tournament as well is he not? So even by some miracle if you win now that will only lead to a crushing defeat later on.''

"She's right, we will have to duel!" '_But I can't afford to loose. If I do then Shizuka will...''_

''Jonouchi listen to what I have to say! With these words you'll grasp victory!'' Yami Yugi declared. ''Jonouchi! This is a riddle! Answer it! What's somethign you can show...but can't see?''

_'Something you cans how but you can't see?''_

Mai only roared in laughter in response. ''Yeah that's a stratefy! That's going to make him win, all right! Sounds great! I wanna shee this! I'm waiting!''

_'Yugi...I know the answer to that.' Friendship! ''But...this time not event hat can make me win! I'm sorry, Yugi. I'm tood umb too figure out what you mean. I don't know what you're trying to tell me...Shizuka...I wish you were here...I wish I could see you...Oh, Shizuka...I'm a rotten brother...I can't even fix your eyes...I wanted to see your face...for one last time. SHIT! The world of blindness I wonder if it's pitch black like this...I can't let you go that kind of world...! Shizuka!'_

Suddenly something invaded Jonuichi's consciousness.

_'I smell something! What is this...? I didn't realize at all when my eyes were open. I just thought it was the perfume she was wearing...but...I can smell lots of different perfumes! They're each distinct! I noticed for the first time when my eyes were closed! But why?''_

''C'mon! It's your turn! I haven't got all day!''

''I GET IT!'' He declared with a gasp. ''I know your card trick!''

''WHAT?''

''By putting different perfumes on all the cards in advance...you're able to tell which cards are in your hand by smelling them! You canshow the cards...but you can't see the smell...'' Something you can show but can't see.

_'How? How did a Newbie see through my Aroma-tactics!"_

''Man! That weirded me out so much, I couldn't pay attention to the battle! I thought it was some occult stuff! You freaked me out! But now I'm onto your game you faker!''

''All right Nonouchi!''

''Go for it man!''

''Thanks, Yugi!''

''0-Oh yeah? So you saw though my trick, big deal! Yuo still couldn't beat me in 100 years.''

''I know it's corny, but with my friends behind you don't feel so tough after all.''

''You're right! It is corny!'' Naruto called out!

Ignoring Naruto,'' I'll take you up on that 100 years things! Here I come! I play the baby dragon in defense mode!'' (700)

_'The baby dragon? Didn't Yugi give Joey that card?'_

_'Watch me Yugi! I'm not going to waste the card you gave me!'_

''Aha ha ha! Good choice...a card for babies! We'll at least you were smart enough to put it in defense mode, so you won't get hurt when I kill it! So instead of killing it, I'll play this card! Kalediscope! The Splendid Mirror image! Now I have Three Harpy Ladies!'' Two more different Harpies were formed with different hair style and colors forming three monsters.

''Wha...what? NOW THERE'S MORE OF THEM!''

"Now what? He was struggling when there's was only one,'' Anzu stated.

"Don't give in Jonouchi! Hang in there!'' Hondou stated.

''I can't attack on the turn I play Kaleidoscope. C'mon, it's your move.''

_'What do I do? I don't have any card that can beat three Harpies!"_

''My Harpy Ladies' elegant 10-Hit combo! It's like I said every turn they get stronger and more beautiful!''

''Her strategy may seem overwhelming but it has a major flaw. The opposite of your former flaw! Think about it! Not as bad as it once was, but still...!'' Naruto stated as Jonouchi paused.

The opposite of his former flaw? What was it that Uzumaki was always getting on his case about? All the monsters he had in his...wait a minute. Mai had only been using the Monster Harpy Lady! Every turn she would use magic or equip cards. Harpy Lady was the only monster she used. So if the opposite of his deck is true that means that she has no other monster in her deck!

What was it that Yugi told him? A card that went with Baby Dragon? Time Wizard? It could age Baby dragon into an adult dragon! But could he draw the card he would need. He wasn't like Yugi or Naruto...but his sister was counting on him.

_'I'll have to draw. One chance...here goes! Please be it!''_

"If I had known how long it was going take you to make a move, I would've brought a magazine." Mai said

"All right! It's the Time Wizard!" Joey said happily as he threw down the card

_"Time Wizard? What?' _

''Don't you know it? It can speed up time! It zooms forward 100 years and turn the Baby Dragon into an adult!''

_''You forgot, Jonouchi...that's not all the Time Wizard does...heh heh...''_

''Go time wizard...time magic!''  
The orange baby dragon transformed into a large elderly dragon, the Thousand Dragon. (2400)

''So what! That senile dragon is nothing My harpies' attack is stronger! Kill it, Harpy Lady Sisters!'' It was then Mai took noticed of her elderly looking monsters. All wrinkly and gray with 1300 attack monsters.

''Heh heh...just as I thought! 100 years passed on the spot and the Harpy Ladies grew old and lost their powers! Poor Mia Kujaku...not only losing, but losing your beauty, may have been too druel!

'Whoa...I-I'm surprise too...I didn't know it's do that..ALL RIGHT! Go. Thousand Dragon! Thousand Nose Breath!'

All three monsters were obliterated at once.  
''Huh...I guess Pegasus decided to say to hell with the rules huh?'' Naruto murmured as Mai's life points dropped to zero.

''Yes! He did it!''

''Jonouchi! Won! _It's a miracle_!"'

''Thanks Yugi!''

''Once again...I'm ignored!'' Naruto thought in annoyance. ''Hey Mai, I know it might seem cheesy but relying on people does give one strength. You seen the flaws in your deck and you still have time to improve! I'll be seeing you in the finals because I look forward to dueling you myself.''

''Well done, Joey.'' Yami Yugi congratulated. ''You won your first real duel. Just remember that you're nothing without me. NOTHING''  
00  
Omake  
000

''So...no one is going to explain anything?'' Hikari asked as everyone looked at her with confusion.

''Explain what?'' Anzu voiced, as the other female looked at her with annoyance.

''Explain what?'' She parroted in disbelief. ''Explain this!'' She pointed at Yami Yugi. ''You're telling me that none of you notice something wrong.''

''Not that comes to mind,'' Jonouchi respond, scratching his chin.

''My little brother was enveloped in a bright light, shot up several inches, looks older and sounds like his balls just dropped and none of you are concerned with this?''

''Oh! That...oh we got used to that!'' Naruto responded with a shrug.

''THAT DOESN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION!''

''Apparently he's some spirit or another trapped inside Yugi's ancient and powerful artifact. If you've been through half the crazy shit I have you learn not to ask anymore.''

''A-Are...you all serious? Am I the only one mildly disturbed or sane!''

''Well do what I do when things get too stressful!''

''And what's that?''

Naruto suddenly grabbed onto Anzu who cried out and smashed his face against her bosom. ''Take a nap on soft and perky pillows!''

WHAP!

''Aagh!'' Naruto cried out as he held his cheek where Anzu slapped. ''My ribs!'' He cried out as she resumed attacking him for his perverted transgressions.

_'Something told me I shouldn't have come to this tournament. I should have listened to my gut. Kami I hope I'm sane after this!'_


	6. The Wrath of the Ocean!

The Elemental Duelist 5

0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

00

Story Start

0

Naruto shook his head and face palmed. He couldn't believe that not a single one of them thought to bring food. A normal healthy person could survive a few weeks without food, but water was a completely different subject.

''This is your fault, Anzu! Why didn't you think ahead? You're a girl! You're supposed to make lunch!''

''Watch it you sexist dunce! You'd think the person who brought us here would feed us! How cheap! That long-haired foreigner...''

''Oh well! If it comes down to it, we'll use his book to find out what plants and mushrooms we can eat!'' Hondou said, taking out his survival guide.

''N-No way! I'm not eating mushrooms!''

''If you're all done panicking the smell of food is coming from the west, towards the ocean region of this field,'' Naruto pointed out.

''H-He's right! Let's go guys!'' Jonuichi took off.

''Just like when he fought Mai Kujaku...his sense of smell is like a dog's...'' Hondou stated with a slight sweat drop.

The others followed Jonuichi until they came across a fire where fish were being cooked.

'''Look at that! I found food! Nobody's here!' Now's our chance.

''Jonouchi! You're not gonna...! STOP! That's not ours!''

''Au contraire, Anzu! The law of island is, whoever steals the star chips wins! So stealing food's gotta be okay! It's all part of...'The Game of Life!"

''Then I'm never playing a game with you.''

Hondou dashed ahead. ''I'm with Jonouichi.''

''You too?''

Naruto shook his head and stuck to the side. For all the two could know the fish could have been poisoned or part of the trap. Food just having to be laid out conveniently was always something to be wary of.''

"Man, that looks good!''

''It smells great!''

''Let's dig in!''

At that moment a man with darkish-blue pointy hair and tanned skin climbed up the edge, drenched in water

''WHAT THE...Why...you...you...YOU THIEVES! STOP EATING MY FISH!'' The man continued as a wave washed over him.

''Hm? Did you hear something?''

''Grr...'' The man once more climbed onto the rock. ''Stupid Wave...'' He then pointed his sphere, where a fish was pierced t the group. ''ALL RIGHT! PUT ID DOWN! LOWLIFES! EATING SOMEONE ELSE'S FISH!''

''Huh?'' Was Joey's intelligent reply.

''You're not getting out of here alive!''

''Wait! We haven't eaten it yet...!''

''Then give it Back!''

_''Star chips!' _Both Naruto and Yami noticed, eyes falling onto the man's glove.

''What are you, anyway? You're not a duelist?''

''What if I am?''

''Ryota Kajiki...at first glance, he doesn't look like the kind of guy who plays card games...but I guess you never know.''

''So let me get this straight...you guys are...''

Nonuichi snickered, pointing on the Ocotpus on Ryota's head.

''Small fry!'' Ryota shouted as he threw the small octopus back into the ocean.

''DON'T THROW IT AWAY! WE CAN EAT IT!''

Both Jonuichi and Hondou cried in dismay.

''As I was saying...you guys are duelists too, eh?'' It was then Ryota took noticed of the rest of the party.

'_Yugi Motou...and Uzumaki Naruto as well. I might've just made a big catch!''_

It was then, when Ryota realized in opportunity he relented and allowed everyone to stay.

''So Kajiki..did you enter this tournament for the prize too?''

''You bet! I'm gonna spend the prize money on a boat! Then I'll be able to fish again! I hear the prize is huge! I'm gonna get the latest sonar equipped boat! I'll get a big catch every day! Wahahahaha!''

''A boat huh?'' Jonuichi asked.

''That's a cool way to live!'' Hondou added.

''I grew up watching the sea from the day I was born. It's just like a person to me...I can tell when it laughs and when it cries. The Sea rose up and swallowed our boat! My dad and I were saved by a passing ship...we were lucky...but our boat was gone! We couldn't fish anymore! It could be a coincidence...but not too long before out boat sank. There was an oil spill not far from there! Those idiots angered the sea! They did it! With their damn pollution!'' The anger soon faded. ''Well anyway...forget about me! Sorry to bore you!

''Well we better get going!''

''Thanks for the fish!'' Said Tea.

As the group was leaving Ryota picked up his spear.

''Hold on a sec! Heh heh..I don't have time for small fry...but...you're not getting away!'' He threw the harpoon which at Yugi and landed right at his feet.

''I'm not dumb enough to let a fish get away after eating my bait! More so if it's a big catch like you!''

''Are you retarded or something?'' Naruto snapped, ''Why the hell would you throw a harpoon at us.''

''Well I...I wasn't sure how else to get your attention.''

''Formally challenge one of us to a duel? Don't threw a fucking sharp object at us. That's just not normal. Why the hell would anyone consider dueling you after this? ''

Two minutes later Yami and Ryota were dueling.

''I don't even know why I try anymore,'' Naruto said with a face palm.

"Behold Yuig Mutou," Ryota said as an arena rose from the ocean, "We shall battle beside the majestic playing field is equally split in two halves, one half is land and the other is sea.''

"And the stakes?"

"I wager two star chips on this match.''

"Two stars,'' Yami repeated putting his star chips down.

_'Finally an adversary of real merit, how I've waited for this day,' _Mako thought, "Now, let the battle begin."

Yami and Ryota both summoned a monster, a thirteen hundred attack power Imp and twelve hundred attack powered Kraken respectively. Though once more another twist to a monster type was being revealed.

Ryota's monsters were shrouded in the water. With the attack power raise from the ocean field Ryota's karen destroyed Yami's imp.  
00  
Yugi: 1740  
Ryota: 2000  
00

''This is part of my field power source! The sea stealth attack! When I'm through with you, you'll have a proper fear and respect of the sea!''  
_  
'The Sea stealth attack...how can I fight monsters I can't even see?'  
_

''Did you see that! That squid thing came out of the water when it attacked!''

''He can't fight back if his enemy's underwater!''

''Rats...Mr. Fish head in there isn't just some wanna-be fisherman...his card skill is really good too!''

''Yes! Thank you everyone for stating the obvious,'' Naruto remarked dryly. ''I'm sure there's a simple trick to beating those creatures even with these screwed up rules.''

It was at this moment Yami placed Feral Imp in defense mode.

''My next card is THIS!'' Ryota placed Jellyfish in defense mode. ''The Jellyfish! What they call the 'Moon of the Sea!'

Naruto continued to watch on the exchange as Yami equipped Horn of the Unicorn to FERAL Imp.

''So that's his plan!'' Bakura exclaimed.

''What?''

''Kajiki's monsters can hide in the sea all they want, but the fact that they're water monsters is a weakness as well as a strength! Yugi's going to use electricity to attack the water itself.''

''Whoa! Good idea!''

''Those underwater monsters are in real trouble if the wolf ocean's electrocuted!''

''It's useless...'' Naruto suddenly stated, before he could finish Hikari began explaining.

''An ocean duelist like Ryota wouldn't overlook such a blaring weakness. Why else play a monster such as Jellyfish and have it visible?''

The Feral's Imp electric shock failed, being absorbed by the Jellyfish.

''Wahahaha! When my Jellyfish is on the field, it acts like a Lightning Rod, Negating the water monsters' greatest weakness! And that's not all! The electricity actually feeds the jellyfish! It grows bigger, powering up both its attack and defense! Now it's my turn!''  
Once more the Devil Kraken killed another monster.

0

Yugi- 1480

Mako- 2000

0

'He's strong...there's no holes in his attack or defense. The Great ocean...is there no way to shatter this gigantic and immeasurable fortress of water...?' Yami drew a card. _'All right! Now that I'm in this position my strategy will be to fall back as far as I can.' _

''First I play Silver Fang.'' (1200) ''And ten I turn him 'savage' with the mystical moon!'' The silver wolf monster gained 360 attack points.

''Wahaha! You'll only waste your precious life with that kind of card! You can't overcome the 'Power of the Sea!'

When Ryota's turn came about he drew a card. ''Get ready, Yugi...this card's going to show you the true terror of the Deep Sea! Rise from the ocean floor...Leviathan!''

The winged serpent monster rose from the holographic ocean with 2340 attack power.

''Heh heh! Yes! The great god of the Primordial ocean! It's customary for those who live off the sea to pray before going out to fish...those who anger the god face his WRATH!' The WRATH OF LEVIATHAN!''

The Creature's titanic wave washed away and drowned the wolf.

0

Yugi: 340

Ryota: 2000

0

''Geez! It's so one-sided!''

''Oh no! Yugi!"'

'_Come on Yugi...use...wait...does he has any card that can target and eradicate a spell card? If not he's boned.'_

''Yugi, that attackw asn't intended just to defeat your monster! Look down! Look at the field!''

All except a small stretch of land had became Umi. ''Whahaha! That's the wrath of my Leviathan! With just that one attack, the field has become 95% sea!

According to the new rules, if it's your turn and you can't play a card on the board, you lose!''

_'Ggk...my enemy this time isn't just monsters. It's the sea itself! In all its elemental fury!''_

''Come on, Yugi!'' Anzu cheered.

''Man! Stealing the field! I didn't know you could win like that...!''

''Too bad, Yugi! You may be pretty tough on land, but you can't compete with the power of the sea.'' _Funny thing, though...Normally when I use Leviathan, it doesn't cover this much of the board...but I'm sure not going to complain._

_'I have only 5% of the field. I can only play one card on the board...My last gamble!' _Here's my card!'' (Gambling is fun kids! Do it!) ''Giant Soldier of Stone! Defense mode!''

'_Well played Yugi. But nothing short of Dark Magician or Summoned Skull will have the attack power to take on Leviathan. 2600 defense will be tough to get pass. I hope you have a plan.'_

''The stone soldier adjusts to the remaining 5% of the wasteland! Its attack and defense go up! It's your move!

And just when Naruto though things couldn't get more retarded Ryota's three monsters encircled around the stone monster and he randomly claimed he win. And then Yami switched the Giant Soldier of stone to attack mode. Maybe he should be listening.

''...didn't say I was going to attack your monsters...''

''Huh...!''

''I'm going to attack...The Moon! The card I played myself.''

On second thought maybe he shouldn't had.

The stone soldier attack and destroyed the moon which caused the tide to go out. "What's happening! The tide! It's going out! But how?"

''The gravitation of the Mystical Moon raised the water level! Just like the real moon affects the ocean's tides! My moon card created a high tide, and improved your Leviathan's tidal wave power! Now that the moon is gone Leviathan's power is reduced to half of what it was! The sea water has pulled away, leaving your monsters stranded helplessly on the shore!''

Naruto's eye began to twitch as he bled from his nose.

''Naruto-san? Are you okay?'' Hikari asked, noticing the vein in the blond's forehead.

''Yeah...just an aneurysm from the sheer stupidity of what I just witnessed.'' He grabbed his forehead. ''There is no way...that shouldn't have...'' _Fuck it! I'm dueling Noobs! I'm not dueling anyone well known as I don't fill like having to deal with crazy shit like this. _

It didn't help witnessing Yami win using a Curse of Dragon and Burning Land combination either. Especially since Burning Land was suppose to destroy all "Field Magic Cards" and inflicts 500 damage to both players at every "Standby Phase").

''Man! You really are good! You really are a bi fish!''

''You're not bad yourself!''

''Heh Heh! Oh well...you took me down to my last star chip! But I'm not out of the game yet! I've gotta win to aford that big boat! I'll start over with one chip! And either you or me are gonna win!'' 

"My friend dueling you was hungry work, time for me to fish again!" Ryota said and jumped into the sea.

'What a guy...Ryota Kajiki! There's something about him that you just can't hate!''

''I guess all the duelists on this island are here with their own hopes and dreams!''

''Us too! Al right, let's got to the next place.'' At that moment Jonuichi's stomach grumbled.'' But first we need to get something to eat.''

''We just ate no more then an hour ago you glutton,'' Naruto stated.

''Yeah well...I'm a growing guy. I need to eat.''

Naruto scowled and opened his back pack and tossed it on the ground, revealing numerous type of candy and nutrition bars.

''You had food this whole time and you didn't say anything?''

''One...no body asked! Two that's enough for only one person. I figured at least three days would...'' He paused seeing a growing stack of empty wrappers as Jonuichi and Hondou chowed down on them. ''You sons of bitches!''

Unknown to the group Shit was about to get real.


	7. The Thief!

The Elemental Nations Duelist

0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

00

Story Start

0

A sheet hung from the window of Pegasus's castled as a masked figure, a small boy wearing a purple cap with the Letter M imprinted on the front began climbing down. Looking down he realized his sheet was too short for him to safely jump the distance without serious injury.

The sheets soon buckled under the weight and the boy fell down through bushes and trees, and landed, not exactly safe, but on the ground. Somehow he miraculous survived the fall with little injuries which would have broken the bones or shatter the ligaments of others.

Back up in the castle the door opened as a man in a black suit wheeled in a tray of food.

''Alright you little bastard, here's your daily gruel"

The man entered and saw it was empty. Peering outside the open window he saw the boy retreat into the woods. ''Oh crap! I should have stayed in bed today. I'm going to get fired for sure.''

Meanwhile Pegasus was sitting on his dining table eating a meal and laughing at a comic book titled Funny Rabbit, drinking some wine while reading.

"Where do these guys get all their ideas?'' He mused amused.

"Master Pegasus, a thousand pardons sir," A guard interrupted.

"Gorgan's olive cheese and the worlds finest wine, along with a copy of my favorite comic book, times like this are more precious to me than any other, you do realize that don't you?" Pegasus said irritated.

"The prisoner has escaped!''

"Which one?"

"The boy being imprisoned in the North Tower, I have our men searching the island, but so far there's no sign of him."

"Ooh, I guess he didn't appreciate my hospitality, well no matter, I'm sure I know exactly where our little escapee is headed, he'll seek out Yugi, computer request data on the duelist in the duel monsters tournament."

Pegasus said and a screen ascended from the roof.

"6 hours past, 16 participants eliminated."

"What of Yugi Mutou?" Pegasus asked

_"Yugi Mutou has today gained five star chips." _A voice replied from the computer.

"Wonderful, I expected no less, he is determined to work his way in the standings in order to gain entry in my castle, which is exactly what I want little Yugi to do, we'll just keep our spy cams trained on our star duelist, sooner or later the little run away prisoner will confront Yugi, for reasons of his own. And what of Uzumaki Naruto?''

_'Data shows he's won six star chips but has only outfitted two to his glove.'_

''Knowing Naruto he plans on eliminating all the 'noobs' as he would say over night just to make things quicker. I knew sending that Player Killer would rile him up. His power and knowledge also plays a key part. Make sure to check on the condition of our other 'special' guest.''

''Right away sir.'' The guard said with a bow.

Naruto didn't know why they were wasting time chasing after some noobs mysterious thief and getting back there star chips.

''At this rate will never find the star chips!'' Hondou exclaimed.

''Maybe we should just give up,'' Anzu suggested. ''I feel bad for the kid and all, but Yugi and the other have to get star chips and advance to the next stage if they want to save Mutou-san.''

''And kick Pegasus ass!'' Naruto added.

''I don't think finding those chips matter anymore. Look!'' Hikari pointed out as a boat left the island. Among the deported duelists were Insector Haga and the kids whose chips they were look for.

''HEY! The kid who got his star chips stolen is on the boat!'' Jonuichi exclaimed. ''Shit! That guy in the black suit broke his promise. There go my star chips!''

Naruto shook his head and rolled his eyes. Jonuicihi volunteered to help the kid in exchange for half his star chips. Whether he was joking or serious remained to be unseen.

''Man that sucks...''

''Yeah...I mean if anything something amusing should have happened. Like Hondou actually doing something!''

''Hey!''

00

Naruto's imagination

00

"HELP!" A voiced cried out. The gang followed the source of the voice to find Saruwatari holding a kid suspending in the air.

"Help me somebody please. Ahh! Let go of me! Somebody help me!"

"Hold on kid, we're coming!" Hondou declared. '' "Let that kid go!" Tristan yelled and flipped the big guard, tossing him into the air. 'Kyaah bitch! My voice gives me super strength!'

Despite being thrown in the air the guard flipped over up right and landed. ''Yeah...well my hair gives me the power to defy Gravity!'' Saruwatari declared as he went into a flying kick and defeated Hondou.

''Epic Fail!'' Naruto declared with a thumbs down.

"Put me down!" The boy cried out.

''Hey Kemo! I see the child grabbing classes have paid off.'''

''Damnit Uzumaki my name is...you know what never mind. You never listen anyway.''

''Put me down!''

"You heard him needle head, put the kid down." Jonuichi stated.

"What do you think you're doing?" Yugi asked/demanded.

"This is none of your business. This duelist lost his star chips, and the rules say he's to be kicked off the island."

"I didn't lose my chips in a duel, they were stolen from me, my cards too!"

"I don't care what excuse you have to offer the rules are simple. No star chips, no staying on the island and you're shipped out. The rules are clear.''

'_And for some reason we would follow him.'_

"Hey! Hey you!" Yugi declared as the group ran towards the boat. ''

"What did the guy who stole your star chips look like?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I couldn't see his face, it was covered with a bandanna, but he was a little guy and he challenged me in the meadow.''

"He challenged you to a duel monsters game?"

"Yeah, but as soon as I put my star chips and duel monsters deck down, he snatched them up and ran off with them. I swear it on the life of my pink shirt!''

'' Don't worry, we'll get your star chips!''

'' You'll bring them back to me? ''

'' I never said that!''

"This boat leaves in exactly thirty minutes, anyone without a star chip, ships out!'' Kemo declared.

''Hhm what's this. Some kid is running around stealing star chips. Quickly let's go rob hi...eer get those star chips...and by the off chance we don't return in time might as well keep them. To honor the kids or something. Let's go quick some ass!'' Naruto declared.

''Oh Naruto!''Anzu cooed as she grabbed his arm. ''You're so manly when you get all into your ass kicking mode. I want you! I want you...''

0

Naruto fantasy ends due to Anzu nearly taking his head off with a swing.

0

''AAAGH! You horrible, perverted, uugh...I don't even know a name for someone like you!'' A red face Anzu declared.

''Oh come on. It was funny,'' Naruto looked to the others who wore looks of disbelief. ''So I'm the only one that thought it was funny?''

''That was kind of messed up! I mean I wasn't even in da story ya know.''

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he looked at Jonuichi. _''What the hell is someone with a Brooklyn accent doing in Ja-I mean Domino? Oh well screw it. Not like anything else wierd can happen in the expand in this day.''_

Five minutes later Yugi or specifically Yami was dueling the theif.

_'I stand corrected.'_

Instead of doing the smart thing and having one of the two high school captured the kid which looking no older then ten should have been easily it was decided that the only way to settle things was true a children's card game.

The fact the kid wasn't wearing a dueling glove made it all too obvious he was the thief.

_'I wonder if I'm the only one knows this is Mokubu? Probably considering how unobservant the others are.' _

"I play the monster Man-Eating Plant!'' True to it's name it was a carnivorous plant with 800 attack power.

''I counter with this! Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress!'' A blue skinned dragon was summoned with 1400 attack power.  
''The man eating plant is destroyed!''

00

Thief: 1400

Yami: 2000

00

Then for some retarded and reason the thief summoned Crocodilus. (1100)

''You can't beat my monsters with a card like that!'' Yami declared as he summoned the Celtic Guardian. Crocodilus was destroyed and the thief's life points dropped down to 1100.

''Hey I just realized something...that kid sucks! He's no match for Yugi!''

''Thank you Joey for pointing out the obvious!'' Naruto dead panned.

''Damnit Uzumaki stop calling me that!''

''Why don't you give up now? This game isn't so easy that you could win with stolen cards!''

''This is boring! I'll be back in two minutes!'' Naruto commented as he left the group. He came back just in time to hear the sob story. Something about Kaiba being placed in a coma and the best doctor's they could find.

Naruto knew he shouldn't have been smiling but that was practically the best new he received all week. Then they learned that Pegasus was also planned on gaining control of Kaiba corporation if he defeated Yugi.

With the president of Kaibacorp in a coma, the stock plummeted! The management just got worse and worse. Pegasus took the opportunity and jumped in to buy the company, making an offer to the Big Five...Kaibacorp's five leading stock-holders who owned 60% of the company's shares, have the majority decision making power.

The only stipulation was for Pegasus to beat Yugi to regain investor confidence and only then would they dismiss Kaiba and appoint Pegasus as Chief executive of Kaibacorp.

Industrial illusions teamed up with Kaiba corp. to develop the virtual technology.

''Okay I'm sorry let me get this straight. Kaiba went into a coma, you were abducted, and his company is about to be taken over by corporate suits...all because Yugi beat him in a children's card game?''

''That's right!''

''I guess your that new kind of special stupid I've been worn about!''

''Stupid or not I'll do what I have to do.'' Moving at speeds that made Naruto truly doubt everyone else's reaction time Mokuba somehow managed to hop down from his side of the arena sped over to Yami's and snatch some star chips and got a running start.

''Stealing makes everything better!''

''Mokuba hold on! What would Kaiba say if he saw you now?''

(In Naruto's mind) _''Well done, Mokuba! Now steal something from Joey too.'_

''Whoops...forgot he' a total douchebag. What would he say if he actually had a heart?''

''I guess your right.''

''Now think about this. Even if you did steal Yugi's star chips and got him disqualified now what would stop Pegasus from just saying fuck it and challenging later on down the road?''

''I...uugh...I didn't think of that.''

''I mean I can see what you're thinking. Since he didn't loose to Pegasus it wouldn't count...but that won't stop his drunk ass. I mean next time you arrive to an island to do something like that...''

''No, it's not that! I'm on this island because the big five brought me here! Because I have the key!'' He chortled.

''Key? Key to what?'' Yami asked.

''Two nights ago, the Big Five barged into my house. They were going to steal some documents from my big brother's safe! It was something they needed to complete the deal with Pegasus! So I swallowed the key to sage right in front of them.''

''That's why they brought you here...?'' Anzu asked in disbelief. ''But if the key's in your stomach...'''

''Yeah! Every time I went to the bathroom. those guys would come running to check it out Haw hee hee!''

Naruto couldn't help but snicker at that. ''I guess they were shit out of luck!' Naruto declared as the others wore looks of... sickness?

That at of nowhere Mokuba had a roid rage expression. ''I WON'T LET THEM HAVE KAIBA CORPORATION EVEN IF THEY TEAR OPEN MY GUTS!''

Once more Mokubai began to speak. ''Mokuba...! Yugi, you might not believe this, but... my big brother made 'Death-T' to get revenge on you...but his real dream is to build Kaiba land amusement centers all over the world so poor children can have fun!''

Naruto quietly snorted at this. Like Kaiba had the heart to do something so...noble or kind.

''That's why he dedicated his life to Kaiba Corporation! That's why I'll give my life to keep it safe! When he comes back he can finish his dream.''

''I believe in you, Mokuba.'' Anzu said in a motherly way surprising the young kid. ''Now, can you believe in Yugi? Please, give Yugi his star chips back...!''

''I promise you, Mokuba! I WILL DEFEAT PEGASUS!'' Yami declared.

_''...Yugi...''_

Just when Mokuba was about to return the star chips Kemo showed up.

''STOP RIGHT THERE! Exchanging star chips outside a duel is a violation of the rules! One more move and you're disqualified! Heh hehe...I finally found you, Mokuba! You sure led me on a wild...Now I'm confiscating your star chips!'' The man said grabbing Mokuba's wrist and trying to pry it from it.

''HOLD IT! TWO OF THOSE STAR CHIPS ARE YUGI'S! GIVE THEM BACK!'' Jonuichi demanded.

''How many times are you going to make me say it? The only way to get star chips is to duel for them!"'

''Then I challenge you to a duel!'' After Yami's declaration Naruto went into one of his many disbelief comas. Giving him a look that says_ 'You couldn't just mind crush or wait for me or the other two so called muscle of the group to just kick his ass or something? Did this really have to be settled on a children's card game.'_

''Heh heh...sorry, I don't play games! But if you insist, I'll arrange for a special opponent! Over there!"' He pointed out in the dueling box where a figure magically appeared.

''When did they get in the duel box!''

''T-That's!''

At first they thought it was Kaiba but it turned out to be some strange ventriloquist with a kaiba looking puppet.

''Why, you lousy jerks! That's not my big brother! My big brother's in the hospital! YUGI! BEAT THAT GUY UP!''

** ''Y-Y-YUGI...YOU'LL P-P-Pay for what you did to me...R-R-Revenge...REVENGE...REVENGE!''**

''Grr! You scum! Making fun of Kaiba, one of the greatest duelists I've ever met! I won't forgive you!"'

''What in the hell is that?'' Naruto cried out, finally coming too.

''That's your opponent, Yugi!''

**''Today is the day I K-K-Kill you!''**

''Come on, Yugi! Beat that weirdo!''

''That puppet's messed up!''

_''Heh heh hehe..do you realize yet, Yugi? Your opponent isn't some ordinary duelist who came to this island for the tournament! The ventriloquist is the first of the assassins brought to the island by I2 to kill you! The doll will disturb you...engrave you...putting you off guard! Leading to your defeat! And when that happens, Kaiba corporation will belong to Pegasus!_

As Saruwatari made his revelation about being an I2 spy from the beginning to infiltrate Kaiba Corp, no one really seemed to care as they focused on the duel.

**''I P-P-Play B-B-Battle ox!''**

_'The Minotaur card! That was one of Kaiba's actual cards!''_

''Then I'll fight you with this card!'' Yami summoned the Dark Magician. ''Black Magic!''  
The Battle Ox was blown to pieces.  
0  
Ventriloquist: 1200  
Yugi: 2000  
0  
**''Waagh! He G-G-Got me!''**

_'This ventriloquist...how much is he going to joke around...!''_

''Yugi's looking stressed out! But he's winning?''

''It's because of the Kaiba puppet!''

''That ventriloquist is exuding a strange pressure!''

**''M-M-MY TURN! Come forth! Blue-eyes white dragon!'' **The 3,000 attack powered blue beast was summoned. It look like shit was about to get real. Or as real as it could get when playing a children's card game.

00  
Chapter End  
00

The omake of this story was served as Naruto's fantasy. As for Hikari having little speaking roles she plays a more important part later on in the arc. If anyone can find the site where the manga is up to the ending of Battle city that would be great.


	8. Roar of the Reptiles Part 1

The Elemental Nation/Kitsune Duelist  
0  
NarutoxHarem

0  
Story Start  
0

Things seemed to be kicking off when the Ventriloquist summoned Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Yami's curse of Dragon was destroyed after he summoned it in defense mode when it was forced in attack mode by the ventriloquist's stop defensed.

Yugi was able to by himself some time with the spell card magical hats. The following turned he placed a trap under one of the hats.

Per luck the Ventriloquist chose the hat the trap was under and activated Spell binding circle weakening Blue Eyes to 2300 attack power making it cake for Yami's Dark Magician to destroy it.

Unfortunately Dark Magician had fallen to the Second Blue Eyes. Right when the duel was about to end the second Blue Eyes stopped.

''What's wrong? Why isn't it attacking?'' The Ventriloquist demanded.

It was then the dragon had evaporated as the Kaiba puppet dropped to the ground.

''The dragon's vanishing...But why!''

Elsewhere Kaiba had awakened.

00

Yugi: 500

Ventriloquist: 700

00

"It's gone," Joey remarked as everyone gasped.

''But why?'' Anzu couldn't help but wondered as the others cheered. ''It just looks as if Kaiba's card shrugged off Yugi's attack...''

''The Dragon has heeded the call of it's master,'' Naruto stated as he felt a powerful spiritual pool from his own deck. '_It seems the spirits of the monsters are growing stronger. It's only a matter of time until...''_

''Hell if that's happen! Cards have their own wills you know!'' Jounuichi stated.

''I guess,'' The brunette agreed.

''Either way, Yugi still has a chance to win!'' Bakura proclaimed.

''You go Yugi!'' Mokuba cheered.

''There must be a bug in the arena's virtual reality system,'' Saruwatari. growled.

''You dumb ass! Kaiba corporation's systems wouldn't go on the fritz like that so easily! My brother's cards ain't gonna listen to that guy! Serves you right! Beat the crap outta that ventriliquist! ''

''Kuh...'' Damn Yugi...you escaped this time...but there's one more _of Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragons! _

''Let's continue with the gamee!"'

_''...Damn Yugi...''_

''You don't have any monsters on your field! Hurry up and bring one out!'' Yami declared as he placed Holy (Mystical) Elf in defense mode. Along with a face down card (2000).

'The second Blue Eyes White Dragon disappeared. Good thing Whatever miracle happened won't happen twice! With the last Blue Eyes White Dragon I'll win!''

The duelists seemed to biding their time. Yami was able to summon Feral Imp and Celtic Guardian to the field and cut through most of the Ventriloquist's defenses. Both also had face down spell/trap cards so the duel could go either way.

It was when the Ventriloquist summoned the Third Blue Eyes that the duel heated up.

''Attack the Holy Elf! Burst Stream of Destruction! This is the end!"'

''Heh heh...I activate my trap! Sacred barrier Mirror Force!''  
Yami declared as Blue Eyes attacked was reflecting only for the Ventriloquist to activate a face down card of his own.

''Oh for the love of god!'' Naruto cried out, ''There's a magic version of Negate Attack now? Who the hell in Pegasus's company not notice this slip? For Kami's sake it has the same image, color scheme, and everything! Not to mention that Stop Defense only works one turn, on one card! Does nobody on this bloody island know the rules to the game?''

''Well Pegasus did say their would be new rules for this tournament. Didn't you hear?'' Hikari asked as Naruto turned to face and sourly replied,''I'm sorry...it must have been the Aneurysm I experienced early. And for heaven's sake are you a mute or something? This is the like the first thing you said all day.''

The girl huffed, ''Well excuse me. You guys seemed to be saying everything that needed to be said.''

''Come, Yugi. It's your last turn! You're all out of options.''

In response to the man's taunt Yami chuckled and revealed his face down card. ''I still have my trump card!''

''What!''

''The Card Dead One's Revival(Monster Reborn)!''

''Dead One's Revival! It can't be...he wants to resurrect my card...!''

''You're wrong! It's not your card I want to resurrect..IT'S KAIBA'S CARD!''

A Blue Eyes was resurrected to the field.

_'Kuh...Damn Yugi...but his plan isn't good...both Blue Eyes have the same attack, so they'd just kill each other!'_

As if reading his mind Yami replies,''No, I won't do that! Ever since Holy Elf's been on the field she's been chanting a spell! That chant is for a support spell that combines the attack of the monsters on the field with her own!''

''What? Combine Blue Eyes White Dragon's Attack with Holy Elf's!''

''Oh for God's sake he just said it you dumb fuck! Why do dumbasses like you have to fucking repeat everything!'' Of course no one had to look, already knowing who exclaimed that.

''Prepare yourself! This is Kaiba's rage''

_''Eep...''_

''Here I come...Holy Burst Stream!'' Blue-Eyes 3800 Attack boosted roasted it's brother as the Ventriloquist's life points dropped to zero.

''...I lost...''

''Bastard...don't think this is over...my rage hasn't been satisfied yet!''

''H-Huh...'' The Ventriloquist stuttered in fear and nearly fell from the platform.

''You stole Kaiba's cards...you fooled around with a worthless puppet of Kaiba's 'heart'...I will never forgive you!'' Yami roared as a symbol flashed on his head. ''Penalty Game!'' (Mind Crush)

''Eeyaah!'' He cried out as he felt something clutched his leg. It was a puppet...of himself. ''Ee...ee...ee...ee...EEEYAH! Help meeeee!''

''Heh...he...Mr. Ventriloquist...you'll be stuck in an illusion with that cute doll of yours!''

''You did it Yugi!''

''And you got your Starchips back!''

''I've got back Kaiba's Cards!''

''Wait...where the hell is Mokuba?'' Naruto noted as everyone looked around.

''H-He's gone!'' Anzu exclaimed as Jonuichi scowled,''That crrep must have took off with him. Hey Uzumaki why didn't you notice?''

''Me? Hey up yours Joey! I mean he didn't scream of say a bloody word! You would think if you were being held hostage and someone was making off with you that you alert somebody!'' _Damnit! I was so busy gauging the power of the spirits and trying to assess Other Yugi's power and what I last sensed from Pegasus's I neglected to keep an eye on Saruwatari. Oh hell...he'll get his later.  
_

0

Meanwhile at Kaiba Manor

0

''You bastards let Mokuba get taken away when I was gone!'' Kaiba ranted at his staff of butlers and maids. They were all assembled in a line on opposite sides of the carpet outside the building where a Helicopter had flown in and set on the pad outside.

''Yes...we are terribly sorry Master Seto!''

''Mister Seto! Where are you going? You can't go! Your body's not...''

''Oh, just Shut up!'' He interrupted the private nurse.  
''I'm flying to Pegasus' Island!'' He declared with a suit case in hand.

00

Back on the Island

00

After searching it proved fruitless. They weren't going to find Mokuba anywhere, but Pegasus's castle.

''There's no point! Were wasting time! We should end the search now and continue dueling!'' Naruto declared as the other's turned their attention to him.

''Naruto you can't be serious? We can't just abandon Mokuba-kun like that?''

''Uum Anzu... does amusement park of death or armed guards mean anything to you?'' Apparently the only one remembering events of months prior.

''Naruto...''

''I can't believe I'm saying this but Uzumaki is right!'' Jonuichi spoke up. ''That brat Mokuba isn't anywhere to be found. No point in wasting time since our destination is obvious,'' He finished, pointing at the castle.

''Time is of the essence. We can't get into Pegasus' castle unless we have 10 star chips!'' Yami declared, already half way done with six chips.

''I know...I need to start dueling,'' He as well had six star chips. Well in the glove.

_'Crap...I still only have 2 star chips!'_ Guess who?

Elsewhere noobs were being thinned out far and wide.

''Harpy Queen's Attack...Triangle Ecstasy spark...'' Mai called out in a bored manner as she defeated another opponent.

''Ugh! I got done in!"'

''Kay, I win...leave your star chips and get the hell out of here!'' She said gesturing away with her dumb.

''Daaamn! Now I have to leave the island!'' The noob cried out.

Mai sighed, relatively unaffected by the fact she was a step closer to the finals. '_'All these guys suck...'' _She went down and sat by the edge of the forest. She felt enraged that she was beaten by a rookie like Joey. His words echoing in her mind.

''Aaagh! I can't take it anymore! How could I be beaten by someone like him! I swear to god I need to destroy him next time!'' _And those words! They dont' make any sense! It's just a bunch of bull!' The hell does soemthing you can see but can't see it mean?' _

Elsewhere another duelist who can actually be named something else besides Noob came upon the sight. _'The girl with the perky D-cups!' _Was the first thign that came to his mind. ''I FINALLY FOUND YOU! MAI KUJAKI!''

''You're?'' She inquired, showing he clearly made no impression on her.

''IT'S ME! DINOSAUR RYUZAKI! YOU KICKED ME OUTTA THE CRUISE SHIP!''

The Buxom blonde clutched her head. _'Aagh! Not more bullshit!'_

''Duel me again! Right here right noq!"'

''Just shut up!'' She snapped. ''I beat you once already so I'm not interested!''

Ryuzaki scowled and stamped his feet. ''What was that bitch! Kickin' me out again! It won't go like last time!'' He ranted,''My pride is on the line and I'll completely crush you! Next time I'll definitely win! I already got me 5 star chips!''

Unimpressed Mai showed her 8 star chips.

''I just need to ban 2 more from a certain opponent! I know I just said that, but if you think I'd fight a small fry like you, you're again!''

''You mean Yugi!'' _Tch! I'll defeat him or maybe she means Uzumaki!  
_

''But before that there's a pig-nosed guy I need to destroy...'' She then thought of something. ''Alright Ryuzaki! I'll duel you!''

''Really?'' He responded hopefully. '''I'll duel you! But one Condition! After you make a certain guy lose!"'

_Tch...this chick is a total pain int he ass...but there's no choice! _''Got it! So, who do I have to beat!'

''Follow me!''

''Ryuzaki! Until you beat him you're going to be my manservant!''

''W-What?''

''...By the way...do you know something you can see but can't _see_ means?''

_''What kinda quiz's that? _I know! The sweet octopus inside the friend octopus! Easy!''

_Are you mocking me? '_'Let's go! Man servant!''

_''Kuh!''_

''When we meet him be annoying!''

00

Elsewhere

00

''Damnit! Why the hell won't any of them duel me!'' Jonuichi cried out as the tenth person he challenged ran away after seeing either Yugi, Hikari, and Naruto.

''None of them have will power!'' Yami commented.

''Tch losers,'' Naruto stated. ''Who the hell do they think they could possibly face in the finals? Running away shows their cowards who only expect easy wins.'' It was then a familiar cackle echoed through the air.

_'3...2...1...''_

''We meet again! Jonuichi!'' Mai stated as she stepped out from behind a tree.

''ACK! You again!''

''You look the same, just a bunch of pals klutzing around! What have you turned into ducks?''

The group, minus the named duelists and Bakura developed tick marks and looks of annoyance.

''I guess some duelists will always have groupies flock to them.''

''So are you here for a purpose or what...because we were just talking about how I have to duel!'' Naruto stated as Mai frowned.

'Whoops...I better cut the theatrics. Now's not to time to face Uzumaki or anyone else who can me a trouble!''

''I hope you don't mind Uzumaki but I have something to prove!''

''Prove?''

''That this rookie's win was a fluke! My man servant will defeat you here today Jonuichi!'' She declared, pointing him out.

''Oh this I got to see.'' Naruto said with a smirk.

''Ta da!'' Ryzaki walked out from behind the same tree Mai appeared from.

''Heh...he...been a while Yugi! Uzumaki! Jounouchi!''

'Dinosaur Ryuzaki! _The runner up in the tournament finals is going to duel Jounouchi-kun?''_

''I'll take you on!'' Jonuichi declared with heated spirit.

''Heh heh...this is good. Ain't got a clue what Mai Kujaku's thinkin' but I should be thankful!''

''Jounouchi, I really doubt...*'' Hondou started to say.

''I'm not a fucking duck!''

Mai inwardly giggled, _''What a simple minded man...this is really all for revenge. I'll get my star chips back. Even thought it's not all that mature...Once I beat Yugi and Ryuzaki beats Jounouchi my loss will be repaid.'_

_'What's with this woman? All she's doing is harassing Jounouchi! All I she is...is a coward afraid of losing to Yugi or..._Naruto?'' She voiced out as the blonde placed his hands on her shoulders. ''I can't believe I'm saying these words, because hell must be clearly freezing over...But Joey will win.'' Of course he said that last part only loud enough for her to here. Though what he did next surprised her.

''Hey Joey! Go over there and kicked some ass!'' He declared as the rest of the group looked at him awkwardly.

''I think I must be going delirious! I think Uzumaki actually said something positive about me and dueling,'' Jonuichi said to Hondou.

''You think he's dying and that's why he's been acting more...Uzumakish then usual?'' The brunette whispered back.

''Oh fuck you both!"'

''Naruto...'' She saw something different in his eyes. He wasn't being an idiot, pervert, or just making rude exclamations and pointing out the stupid behavior of others, but was actually being a good supportive friend.

She couldn't help but inwardly giggle upon seeing his scowl. It just seemed so natural. The female brunette found herself blushing though that didn't last long when she felt someone fondling her breasts.

''Aah my valuable packages! Daddy hasn't held you for the longest!'' He cooed as her left eye began to twitch rapidly.

''You perverted ass!'' She roared as she spun out of the grip and jabbed him in the jaw causing him to crash back to the ground.

''The pain...'' He groaned. Though the little incident didn't last long enough for her not to here Joey tell Yami not to give him any help during the duel.

''What are you saying Jounouchi!''

''You're crazy!''

''You can't beat him on your own Jounouchi-kun!''

''I don't really know you so I can't say...''

''I know it's probably impossible...inside my head I'm tellnig myself 'what the hell did you just say?' you freaking idiot! That's what I hear!'' He held up his glove as he continued. ''I'm going to bet all my star chips inthis duel. If I lose, it's all over...and it'll mean I can't save Shizuka...but...I'll win myself!'' He stated with a confident smile.

''By winning...I'm winning for Shizuka too! That's how I feel!'''

_'I understand! Jounoui-kun!'' _Yami was out and Yugi had returned._  
_

''Yugi!''

''Ototou!''

''The regular Yugi came back!''

Naruto shook his head and smirked as he watched the _others cheer him on. 'This is it Joey! This is your test Joey!''_

''You'd better win! My cute little man servant! Your beautiful mistress is waiting!'' Mai cheered.

''Go for it Jounouchi-kun! ''

''Beat that Dinosaur freak!''

''Heh...the peanut gallery sure seems lively...by the way, how many star chips are you betting?''

''Right! I'm betting the 2 star chips I have!"'

''Gotcha! I'll bet 2 too!''

''I have the mountain field and you have grassland! The mountain field gives my Dinosaurs a power up...get ready!"'

_'Ryuzaki...you were the runner up in the tournament finals. I know your Dinosaur cards are real strong...I'll use that Awesome combo I did to beat Mai Kujaku! I'll use Time Wizad to change Baby Dragon into the Thousand Dragon and I'll have a sure kill!''_

''Let's go!''

''Duel!'' And with that the duel began.

00

Omake

00

''I'm sorry but I can't be the crazy one? I just watched my brother...if what you said is correct, he's possessed by some ancient spirit and he's trapped some guys in an eternal dimension and nobody isn't reacting to it?''

Naruto paused, trying to figure out some kind of way to explain to Hikari the situation. ''Look were used to it.''

''I'm not...my little brother is being possessed by an evil spirit...'' She started as Naruto interrupted her.

''Well he's not evil anymore...mostly...I think! It's a possibility, but not likely.''

Hikari face palmed,''Kami...this is all so messed up.''

''I don't know what to tell you. He's some spirit that punishes people and likes to play Children's card games. As long as he doesn't fuck with my weed, my ramen, or tries to steal Anzu-chan away from me I really don't care.''

''It's sad to think that apparently you're supposed to be the most rational member of the little group.''

''Well...'' Naruto started to say as his watch went off. ''Huh? 2:30. Time to go feel up Anzu-chan!' No more then a minute later, screams echoed throughout the camp as Anzu was chasing Naruto with a frying Pan said blond had brought with him that he conveniently brought.

Once more Hikari face palmed. '_Why the hell am I hanging out with these guys? I'm better off on my on.'' _


	9. Roar of the Reptiles Part 2

The Elemental Nation Duelist

0  
NarutoxHarem

000

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0

0000

Story Start  
0

_''Lucy!… I can't believe it_. _I drew baby dragon and Time Wizard right off the bat!_''

Jounichi's face broke out into a grin, his eyes twinkling. _'I'm going to win.'  
_

"Let's go!'' Jounichi announced. "I summon baby dragon in defense mode!" He placed his card on the table, and the hologram of the Baby Dragon appeared, curled up with its wings tucked around it. "Your turn, man!"

The dinosaur duelist drew a card from his deck. He threw one down on the field."This is my card!" Ryuzaki said. "Two-Headed King Rex.''" From his card emerged a large purple dragon-like creature with two snarling heads. (1600)

_'Eh...'' _Jou thought.

''Attack!' Ryuzaki declared as the dinosaur obeyed, stepping forward. Its clawed foot came down on Baby Dragon, the little monster giving out a tiny squeal as Two-Headed King Rex flattened it between its toes.

"Wh-Wh-What?" Jou stammered. _What the—? My Baby Dragon…!_

Ryuzaki laughed at Jou's amateurish mistake. . "Whaahahah what are you, stupid? Don't just put down random cards! Use your head a little!'' he taunted as Yugi and the others let out simultaneous gasps. "Jounouchi-kun…!"

_''Ugh..he has such a freaking strong monster!'' _Jou thought in dismay as he looked down at his now barren field where one of his best monsters was obliterated. '_Oh man? Now what am I going to do?''_

"Oho ho ho ho!" Mai chortled. "I can already see the results of this match!''

''Don't lose to that Dino-freak!'' Honda shouted to Jou in encouragement. He longed for the good old days where he and Jou would just kick someone's ass. Unfortunately he was not savvy and detached enough to not completely consider the fact that playing a children's card game to decide high stake thing was silly.

"You can still win, Jou!" Anzu encouraged.

"Yeah, you can't lose to him!" Honda added.

_Well, that King Rex is a strong monster_, Jounouchi thought, studying his hand. He drew his next card from his deck. _But I have a strong card in my hand too!'' _Jounichi summoned a large humanoid ox monster with a pitchfork and a long cape. ''Attack! Go get 'Im! Defeat King Rex!''

"Ha ha ha!" Ryuzaki cackled. "Dinosaur foot stamp! Fool! Did you forget about the field power bonus already?'' As the power boosted 2080 power easily eradicated the monster.

Jou's Life Points fell to 1720.

_''Damnit I did forget that.''_

''Damnit it Joey you have a field that favors your monsters don't you? Use it!'' Naruto shouted out at the blond as he felt himself growing steadily annoyed at Jou's mistakes. _'Shit like this is why people think blonds are simple-minded.' _

_'My field is grassland...! I have a lot of warrior and swordsman monsters that can use it!''  
_

"Don't make such hasty moves Jounouchi!" Yugi shouted.

"Oh, little man servant!" Mai said sweetly. She winked at him. "Your mistress is waiting for you with a special duel once you beat Jounouchi!"

"Right!" Ryuzaki replied. _I'll play her game for now...all I really wnat to do is beat Mai Kujaku so I'd better hurry and beat the crap outta Jounouchi!''_

"Okay! I summon Axe Raider, in attack mode!" He threw down his card, and a golden armor-clad man with a shiny ax came to the field. (1700) ''And thanks to Sogen he gets a power bonus. I end my turn.'' (2210)

Ryuzaki drew a card. "My turn, then." He glanced at his card, before placing it on the field.

"I summon a new monster!" he said. "Okay this is my card! The Sword Dragon! And with the wasteland, it gets a power-up." (1750)

A large dinosaur with spikes running down its back and a large, barbed tail came forth, joining King Rex. Its attack points rose to 2275 as it sliced Axe Raider in half.

"Alright, Sword Dragon!" Ryuzaki commanded. "Dino Tail Sword! Cut his Axe Raider in two!"

The creature charged towards Jounouchi's monster, and slashed it with its tail. Axe Raider split into pieces, as Jou's Life Points fell to 1145.

''Axe Raider got what was coming to him!''

''Hahaha! It's no good! If you think you can beat my Dinosaur cards you'd better be the ice age!'' Ryuzaku taunted.

_'Damn...I knew I couldn't win...''_His eyes glanced up at his cards, then at the sidelines. He saw Yugi, the boy's hands against the glass, shouting into it with a desperate look on his face. 'Yugi...I'm...'Stop it!'' He smacked himself. _''Pull yourself together! I can't rely on Yugi anymore! I need to win with my own power! That's what I need to do!'' _Jounouchi drew a card. ''My turn!''

_'I don't have any cards to match his Dinosaur cards! What should I do?..._''

Naruto yawned as his eyelids felt heavy. The duel was kind of boring and one sided. He blinked and in an instant Ryuzaki's Megasaurus destroyed Jonouchi destroyed Jonouchi's Rock Golem. One after another Jonouichi's monsters were being swatted down one by another. He had in fact drifted into a sleep like state until he heard, "Come on out! **Flame Swordsman**!"

From his card emerged a tall warrior clad in red and blue, a glowing sword of fire in his hands. The air hummed with his energy, which happened to consist of a strong 1800 attack points.

'Wait what!'' Naruto cried ot as he rubbed his eyes, not believing what he was seeing. ''Oh come the hell on? Really? Fucking really? The god damned Flame Swordsmen is a fusion monster? Since when the hell can fusion monsters be played as normal summons?''

''But Naruto-san don't you remember when Yugi summoned...'' The rest of Honda's words were blocked out as Naruto once more vocally said. ''Since when the hell can fusion monsters be played as normal monsters?''

The Flame Swordsman's blade glowed a fiery red, before he slashed straight through Ryuzaki's Megasaurus, slicing it right in half! Its body burned in hellish flames before it vanished from the field.

"Megasaurus is cut in two!" Jou announced.

_'Wh-What? My dinosaur card **lost**?'_ Ryuzaki stared at the field, stunned. His Life Points dropped to 1460.

'''Whoa whoa whoa...hold on...Dinosaurs are weak against fire monsters now? '' Though his question was unheard over everyone else's cheers.

Honda nodded. "Hey, it looks like you still got a chance!"

Jou glanced over at his friend and scowled a bit. "Whaddya talkin' about? I **always** had a chance!"

And once more the duel had quickly became one sided as Flame Swordsman was destroying every Dinosaur monster summoned. Soon enough Ryuzaki's life points had dropped down to 720.

"Hey, slave-boy!" Mai hollered through the glass. She banged on it, her face red with anger. "What do you think you're doing? If you're really my slave, fight with the pride of serving Mai Kujaku!"

Ryuzaki bit his tongue, refusing to say drew from his deck. "My new card is…." He glanced at it, and a preadotory smirk adorned his features. ''Alright chump your hot streak ends here! Come on out, Red Eyes Black Dragon!''

A dragon emerged from thin air. It's body dark like shadows, it's wings stretched out as it let out a dark roar. It's all too familiar ruby like eyes peering down at it's pray.

"No way!" Yugi exclaimed. "_Another Red Eyes Black Dragon! To think someone besides Vivian Wong would also have that legendary card.''_

_''That card's legendary! It's worth hundreds of thousands of yen! And its attack strength is worth all that money too!" _Mai mentally oted.

''This is the Ultra Rare Card I got from the tournament as a prize. And since it's a Dark attribute monster it's not weak against your swordsman!''

Ryuzaki taunted. He tapped on his dragon's card. "Red Eyes… Black Fire Bullet! Sear his swordsman!"The dragon crouched a bit, and heat started to hiss around it. The Red Eyes then opened its mouth, and a black fireball shot out, hitting the Flame Swordsman and burning him in less than a second."Eat flames!" Ryuzaki laughed.

Jounouchi looked on with glazed chestnut eyes. His Life Points took a hit for the worse, sending his points down to a mere 65.

_He… he got my swordsman_…! he thought in utter disbelief as his confidence began to drop.

"Jounouchi!" Yugi shouted. _Oh no! He's down to 65 Life Points_!

_What do I do now_? _That was the best card in my deck_…! Jou stared down at the duel table, his fists shaking. … _Is this the end?  
_

Mai's lips curled into a playful smirk. She crossed her arms over her chest as she thought, _Heh… my little man servant's such a scary opponent.''_

we can move on to better stuff.

Ryuzaki glanced over the field. He could see the panic on his blond adversary's face, and he grimaced, delighting in it.

''Go for it! Little manservant!''

_'I got it! Mai Kujaku lost to this amateur because of that card. So...if I can get my hands on it. Mai Kujaku's already lost!'_

"Jonouchi!" The thinking blond glanced up from his cards, his thoughts now broken by Ryuzaki's voice. ''This is a trading card game! So let's make a little bet! The winnder gets one of the loser's cards! So if I win. I want your time wizard! Got it!''

_''Huh? Time Wizard? Oh right...I forgot that I set it on the field.''_

''And if I lose, you get my Red Eyes Black Dragon! It's a premium card worth over a hundred thousand!''

'''What!'' Jou exclaimed and then began thinking about it. '_A few hundred thousand yen? '  
_

"Wait just a damn minute Ryuzaki!" She banged on the glass, her face red with anger. "I won't allow that trading rule!'' _It'll be bad if Ryuzaki gets time wizard!_

Jou watched in confusion as the two duelists continued to clamor at each other between the glass.

''Bastard!''

''Slut!''

''Dumbshit!''

_'If he wants my card so much...Time Wizad must be really valuable! This card is special because Yugi gave it to me! I dummo what'll happen if I use this card...but I don't have anything left...I'll have to bet on it...! But if I lose this bet...I can't save Shizuka...If you're a man...bet everything on this card! "_

"I agree to your wager Ryuzaki!"

The two duelists froze, ceasing their fighting. They looked at Jounouchi like he had two heads.

''I'm using Time Wizard!''A light came from the face-up card. The small creature emerged, waving about its strange wand. Its cape fluttered behind it with a non-existent breeze.

_Yes!_ Yugi's face lit up. He grinned. _He's using it!'_

"Okay Time Wizard!" Jou commanded. "Do your thing… **Time Roulette**!"

The Time Wizard responded by raising up its wand. The top of the staff was actually a roulette wheel, and the arrow in the middle began to spin. Faster and faster it went, until it was only a blur.

''When the Roulette spinner stops...success till time be magic...and failure will be self destruction!'' _Please! I need a miracle._

Sure enough the spin was a success. Red Eyes Black Dragon was turned into into stone before letting it crumble to pieces on the field.

"Wh-What?" Ryuzaki exclaimed. "My monsters...all of them are dead!''

He snarled, his eyes narrowed. "I lost?"

"Yay! He won!" Yugi and the gang yelled.

"Yay! He won!" Mai cheered beside them.

Anzu stopped and glared at the blonde woman. "Excuse me—what!"

Mai blushed. "Uum…." She chortled a nervous laugh until the brunette looked away, still suspicious at this strange new occurrence.

A smirk grazed his face. _'Way to go Joey...you proved you were a man...by winning a children's card game...on second thought...just no.'' _He thought as he shook his head and began walking away.

''Well that was an interesting duel...'' A voice from behind him spoke as he turned around.

''Oh yeah, I kind of forget you existed Hikari-san,'' He responded as the girl sighed.

''Well since everyone who isn't dueling results to cheering there wasn't much for me to say. But it is kind of amusing to see you spaz over this tournament's rules.''

''So what are you doing here?''

''I'm heading out...no reason for me to be here. Time is running out and at this rate I won't be able to get my ten star chips. That, and I'm happy my brother has made friends. That and something tells me I should get out of here before crazy stuff stars to happen.''

''Good idea...it's already too late for me. Save yourself before something retarded happens...''

''I FOUND YOU! UZUMAKI NARUTO!'' A voice cried out from behind the trees. Out from the trees stepped a teenage girl, with long blonde silvery hair styled in a pony tail, a white tank top and tight blue jeans. She looked to be about 16 years of age with blue sapphire like eyes with an atheletic like frame.

''See what I mean...'' The blond dead panned as the girl fixed a finger on him.

''Alright...I'm a lot stronger then I was last time and this time I'm going to win.''

''Who are you?'' He asked as the girl nearly face faulted.

''WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN? You've known me for seven years!'' she cried out in outrage as Naruto paused to think about it only for nothing to flash through his eyes.

''No seriously...who are you?'' he asked again with a look of cluelessness on his face.

''Just shut up and duel me!'' the girl countered with a snarl.

''Yes one with boobs!' He said giving a roger salute.

000

Chapter End

000

Not one of my best chapters, but the next one will be more humorous I promise.


	10. Seriously? Who Are You?

The Elemental Nation/Kitsune Duelist  
0  
NarutoxHarem

000

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0

I'm also looking for anyone with a deviantart account or something similar who is good at drawing and likes the draw and is willing to draw the scenes and pairings I suggest to help enrich the story.

0000

Story Start  
0

''Okay but seriously, who are you?'' Naruto asked his opponent who was currently scowling.

She was cute, silverly blond hair that sat on her shoulders and showed off layers, cut through her mid-lengths to her ends, that achieved a lovely weightless finish. Wispy bangs were added to frame the top of her face and complete her look perfectly. Her eyes were that of a forest green and she looked about sixteen wearing a white sleeveless t-shirt with the word bad-ass on it and hip hugger jeans. Said girl was considerable busty, not Mai Kujaku busty but she was nothing to sneeze at.

''Damnit Uzumaki! Stop toying with me you know exactly who I am!''

''No I don't!" The blond cried out. ''Why do you insist that I do? Trust me I never forget the look of a pair of breasts and yours are unfamiliar to me.''

''I hate you,'' The girl said loathfully as she drew a card. ''I summon Masked ANBU Otter in defense mode,'' the girl said as a Kunoichi with an Otther mask was summoned in a defensive position. (1700). ''I place a card down and end my turn.''

0  
Masked ANBU Otter  
Type: Shinobi  
Summon: Water  
Stars: 4  
Attack: 1500  
Defense: 1700

Effect: A Kunoichi from mist ANBU special forces. Identified by her Otter mask.

The water ANBU has an Otter mask and has an average build for a kunoichi, has long wavy blue hair.

0

''Hey a shinobi card? How did you get that?''

The girl smirked,''Beat me and I'll tell you.''

''Hey check it out! Uzumaki is dueling some chick!''

Naruto turned and cocked his head. ''Why that's very astute of you Tristan. Thank you for pointing it out for everyone to know.''

''Oi! Go to hell Uzumaki and stop calling me that!"

''I'll stop calling you that when you do something useful!"'

And for some unknown reason Yugi changed into Other Yugi.

''Damnit Uzumaki is your turn!''

Naruto turned back to the duel. ''Oh right...my bad.'' He said as he drew his card. ''Hahaha! Face the wrath of someone who gets underserved flack because he was introduced in a crappy game. Silver the Telekintic Hedgehog!'' Naruto declared playing the silver hedgehog in attack mode.

00  
Silver the Telekinetic Hedgehog

Summon:Light  
Type: Chaos User  
Stars: 8  
Attack: 2600  
Defense: 2350  
Effect:For each spell or trap card sent to the graveyard from hand place one Chaos counter on this card. Once seven counters are placed tribute this card to special summon one Super Silver from hand, deck, or Graveyard to the field.

This card can halt an opponent's monster attack for each chaos counter per monster.

00

''Now Silver! Hit that vaugely established kunoichi with a psychic smash. '' Taking to the air with a green aura Silver shot forward and was about to destroy the monster when he was sucked into a trap hole.

''Sorry Uzumaki but I activate Acid Trap Hole! If your monster has 3,000 or less attack points it's already destroyed.'' The mysterious girl explained with a grin.

''Oh that is bullshit! That is not what that card does at all!'' Naruto then placed a card in face down. ''I end my turn.'' He said and grumbled more about bullshit rule and card changes.

''Alright, draw!'' The girl grinned as she played Masked ANBU Salamander in attack mode. True to it's name it was an ANBU member with a salamander mask, but was male of average build and spiky red hair.

0

Masked ANBU Salamander

Created by: Deltabeta

Type: Shinobi

Stars: 4

Attribute: Fire

Attack: 1600

Defense: 1600

Effect:Collaboration Jutsu with other four ANBU members of the Shinobi alliance.

0

''I end my turn!''

Naruto drew a card._ ''At least there is no direct attack in this opponent or I would have lost then I would have been extremely pissed! Well not much in my hand I can work with now.'_

''I summon Omote Moka in defense mode.'' Naruto said as the beautiful pink haired Vampire materalized with a hammer. Comically she nearly tipped over as it dropped to the ground because of its weight. (Those who read the Rosario + Vampire Manga understand that little bit.)

000

Omote Moka

Created by: Me cause I haven't been getting a lot of suggestions lately.

Type: Monster

Stars: 6

Attack: 700

Defense: 2200

Effect: If this card is destroyed in battle and is on top card on the graveyard by the start of your next standby phase summon it back to the field.

000

''Well I end my turn,'' Naruto said as the girl drew a card and ran a finger over each of the cards as she seemed to be pondering something. ''Okay seriously who are you? Why are you doing this?''

''So you really don't remember me?'' The girl asked as Naruto scowled.

''I keep telling you that! Why does nobody ever listen me?''

''Probably has something to deal with how 'you' never listen to anyone!'' Jonuichi pointed out, but Naruto didn't respond. ''Hey you listening to me Uzumaki!''

Naruto looked around in the air. ''Am I the only one hearing that Brooklyn accent? Where the hell is that coming from?''

''Four years,'' the girl spoke up. ''It has been four years since we last saw each other.''

Naruto blinked owlishly. ''Krista?''

''What? No...''

''Ashley?''

''No that isn't my name either,'' she replied as her eye twitched.

''Gwen? Aurora? Amiko? Mina?''

''God you perverted dope just how many girls have you flirted with?''

''Probably as many times as I fondled Anzu-chan's breasts over there?'' The blond pointing to the now scowling brown haired girl. ''But whatever who cares, I'm sorry but I can't just stand here and joke around all the day. The longer it takes the longer I have to wait until I kick Pegasus's ass.''

''W-What! Why the hell would you want to do that to my Otou-san after he took you in?''

''Otou-san!'' The friendship group cried out.

''Daughter? No way...Pegasus doesn't...'' Naruto stroked his chin. ''Oh yeah...Cecil right?''

''Lucia you idiot!'' She snapped.

''Yeah well, it's been your turn for five minutes now.''

Lucia drew a card and activated the spell card Raigeki.

''Son of a bitch!'' Naruto cried out as once more his field was empty once more. ''Why the hell are you doing this?'' the blond demanded.

''Why the hell are you trying to kick my Otou-san's ass?''

''He sent some gay clown who broke into my place when I was about to settle the deal witht his cutie I met, so he basically cock-blocked me. Hey so quick question? Did your dad really ordered your guards or whatever to kidnap Mokuba so he could take over Kaibacorp?''

The girl sighed, ''You know how he gets some times. I mean I knew he wanted to take over Kaibacorp, but did he really kidnap Kaiba's brother?''

''Yeah...we ran into him and now were trying to save...'' Naruto paused for a moment and then realized something. ''Amnesia fading,'' he turned to the others. ''Why in the hell are we trying to help the Kaiba brothers again? Can we like 'not' help them and say we tried. I rather have Pegasus take over Kaibacorp. I mean what's the worse he could do...on second thought...''

''Naruto! Mokuba needs our help it's only right...'' Before Anzu could finish Naruto started listing out things.

''But they tried to kill us! Several times! And I'm the only one who is remembering what has happened beyond the past year. One, he locked us in a house with a child mass murderer. You guys forgave him far too easy. Not to mention the kidnapping, thefts, and attempted murder. Do I need to remind you guys the amusement park of death?''

Out of the group of four Jonuichi was the first to speak. ''Hey Uzumaki is right! Why the hell are we trying to help them anyway? I mean what about that time Honda's nephew was with us?''

''Yeah, the hell with them!"' His friend readily agreed.

''But if we did that we'd be no better then them! Yugi, talk some sense into them.''

''After much consideration I realized that Naruto is right,'' Other Yugi concluded. ''As much as I respect Kaiba as a duelist he is a bit of a douchebag. I've too apparently forgot about that along with other things.''

''See Anzu, not to mention that time he planted cameras to spy on us. I should know, I broke into one of his places where his workers were monitoring you showering one time which I sav,er deleted and destroyed the equipment...yeah, destroyed the equipment.''

''He did WHAT!'' A red faced Anzu cried out. ''Oh that bastard has to die!''

''There we go...'' Naruto said as he drew a card. ''Hey wait a minute. Lucia! You have breasts!'' Naruto cried out as Lucia face palmed.

''Yeah...girls tend to have those.'' She dead panned as smirked.

''Well I know that of course. I mean you were such a tomboy. Damn you filled out! Hey want to go out with me for dinner when this tournament is over!'' He asked as the girl started to blush.

''W-What! Have you no shame?''

''Yeah, really!'' Anzu readily agreed, though she was well aware just how shameless Naruto could be.

''Aaw A-chan, you feel left out! I can handle the both of you at the same time!'' He chirped cheerfully as both of them went dark red.

''Whooo!''

''Shut up Joey!'' The brown haired girl snapped.

''Damnit don't call me that! ''

''Okay it's time for me to end this duel!'' First I activate my face down card Tremedous Fire doing a 1,000 life points worth of damage.

''Oh come on! How did you even know you could do that! From what I heard you've been complaining about the rules of this tournament this entire time and you happen to figure that would happen?''

''I didn't...I just happen to guess and really, really, really hoped that would work. ''

000

Naruto: 2000

Lucia: 1000

000

''Then I summoned one of my many monsters who have become a game breaker thanks to the specific rules of this tournament which will mostly likely never happen again! Shukaku no Ichibi!'' In a flash of desert yellow and began the field as a mighty high pitched squeal filled the area causing many of the unnamed duelists and noobs to piss themselves. The massive Tanuki stood impressively as everyone stood in awe. Nearby duelists were drawn out.

''Holy crap!''

''What's that?''

''I never heard of that card!''

''Oh man!''

0

Ichibi no Shukaku  
Created By:Azure Dragon of the East but altered.  
Type: Chakra Beast  
Attribute:Wind  
Attack:2500  
Defense:4500  
Stars: 9  
Effect:First of the Nine Beasts of legend. It's powerful sand gives it an impenetrable defense. Composed of sand it cannot be destroyed in battle. Immune to all spells except sealing spells and immune to monster effects.

This monster can be special summoned by the special effect of Kazekage Gaara. During the standby phase send this card to the graveyard to special summon Nibi no Nekomata who can not attack for three battle phases.

0

''Now my monster attack her Otter so I can concidentally win by the 1,000 life point difference that happened to occur!'' As Naruto's overly long declaration continued the Bijuu inhaled the air and shot out a condensed sphere of wind ripping the other monster to shreds.

0

Naruto: 2000

Lucia: 0

0

''Whooo! I kick ass! And by the rules of this world since I defeated you our friendship has been repaired.'' He said as the girl raised an eyebrow.

''What in the hell are you talking about? How does beating me in a duel make me forgive you or repair our friendship.''

''Well it seems to solve damn near everything else.''

''You know what, I'll be waiting for you at the castle Uzumaki! When your ready to apologize you know where to find me.'' The girl said as she took her deck and stormed off.

''Hey man, so what did you do to piss her off so badly?'' Honda wondered aloud.

''I don't know, but I do know I can get around that by seducing her. Now what was her favorite kind of chocolate again?'' _On second thought I'll worry about that later. I think I'm going to try and go seduce that Mai chick first. _

0

Chapter End

0

Man been awhile but I finally updated. I'm not going to use Hikari often to make sure she won't become a Mary Sue and find a way to develop her more. Oh and before anyone says anything Lucia is adopted, to avoid those reviews to point out plot holes and such. And from this point on this is where things start to change a bit.

00

Note End

00

Like before the options for original characters are still open. Though from now on please be descriptive and go into detail. If you can't then I'll just have to rewrite the bio and make the changes. If you don't add details then don't blame me for not interpretating your character correctly.

So feel free to also please use proper spelling, grammar, puncation and format. I can't tell you the hardly written reviews I've seen for OC bios that are nothing then one long mess in the form of a paragraph. Take a look at the bio above. Please remember to list reasonable strengths, limits, and weaknesses to characters when writing.

Don't just tell me your character has an affinity for dragons (like several suggestions already have so far.) Go into detail...what kind of dragon? What species?

Where did they come from? Don't just say void. Where in the mutlidimensions? What makes them unique? I've seen way too many half-assed bios in forums and even suggestions. I'll be putting out my own Bio of Kuiinshi himself in the profile and even the first story of the series sometime this week (Mon to Fri) which will show you guys what kind of thought and development should be placed in a character.

And feel free to have the characters abilities pertain to more then one story. If you've read my NarutoxOverlord story and Academy Duelist then there are hints to other people who will be gifted similar abilities to Naruto through experimentation who serve as his generals and etc.

It's actually part of the reason why his healing factor, transformation, and other abilities are so powerful. I mean even Jinchuuriki and Demi-gods have to have a limit right? I haven't covered in detail, but when I start doing so it'll help to see why Naruto is so powerful in my story and make how he acquired certain abilities and the more realistic limits to them before they became advanced.

The Bios should include the following name.

Chosen Name (One that makes since to their background and alien/demon/monster species):

Human Name (If the person isn't originally human and take up a human name as a guise.

Actual age :

Age they appear

Gender:

Powers:

Weapons they use: (Optional. Guns, Sword, and Etc. )

Magic/Chi/Spells/Etc: (Optional- Can give a long description or state their type like fire or ice. Advance spells or those related to certain species or families should be described in detail.

Race/Species: (Self explanatory.

Human Guise (Optional: Please give a description of their features. Hair, Eye Color, Body Type, and Clothing)

Actual Apperance: (Outside their human guise)

Backstory (Their motivations, personality, and history)

Animal Affinity:

Transformation: (Optional and can be mixed with animal affinity)

Homeworld:

Powers:

Handicaps/Disabilities if they have them:

Extra Info: Optional but helps.

Family Members-

Parents-

Children-

Other Members-

Affiliation:

Birthday:

(Skip this section if the Original Characters are characters from the world of this fic this message is in.)

Deck: (If they appear in the Yugioh Crossovers)

Mage Type: (If appear in the Final Fantasy of RPG crossovers.)

Jysukeno Curse (Ranma 1/2)

Fighting Styles and techniques: (If appear in Ikki Tousen or other fighting Magnas.)

Ghost Form and abilities. (If appear in Echo of the Ghost Kitsune and other stories that deals with ghosts.)

Key Blade form and abilities. (Self explanatory...but no base breaker keys please. Along with the other ideas above.

Devil Fruit (One Piece Obviously)

Pokegirls (I might do an alternate version of my existing story later on)

Bending Element (Last Air Bender)

Monster Form (Rosario + Vampire)

Claymore Ability/Form/Descriptions (Claymore)

Alien Species and Power (Dragonball Z verse)

Shikai and Bankai (The Bleach Stories Obviously)

Mechs (MEGAS XLR/ OR Other Mech stories.

Mutations: (X-Men (Various Incarnations)

Warrior Side: Xiaolin or Haylin (Xiaolin Showdown)

(End Section- Where the particular profiles for each story and abilities for a specific crossover will be placed at.)

I don't have one for this crossover story yet but I will in the near future so check for updates.

And the lists goes on which include original super heroes, villians, suitors for Naruto to fight against in To'Love'ru'd Kitsune and the list goes on. The reason why I ask is because I plan on introducing unique arcs, 'episodes and chapters' in several of my stories like the To Love Ru'd Kitsune, Charmed Kitsune, The Yugioh Stories, Overlord Crossover, and many other stories.

One of the Arc Ideas is essentially what I call a 'War' arc which is plenty self explanatory. Which will be as used as early as the first chronoligical story in the series once I start it. But probably won't be unveiled until 2012. Realistically I don't see the series finished until 2015 to 2016. Because by that point it would start to get ridicously. Well maybe not. There are 2 million word stories on here so who knows.

So pic one of these stories and start making bios or requests for your favorite characters (Only from a previous crossover. Don't ask to see any characters in my unleashed series from one point of the series that hasn't been established yet. There is a list on my profile) to make guest appearances in certain stories.


	11. The Truce

The Elemental Nation Duelist  
0  
NarutoxHarem

000

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0

I'm also looking for anyone with a deviantart account or something similar who is good at drawing and likes the draw and is willing to draw the scenes and pairings I suggest to help enrich the story.

0000

Story Start  
0

''I'M HUUNGRRYY!'' Jounouchi loudly complained.

"Hey, what time is it?" Honda asked as he and Jounouchi sat against a tree.

Ryou checked his watch—the clock face glowed as he looked at the time. "Just around eight O'clock."

''Wow, it got real dark and quiet really fast!"' Yugi exclaimed quietly.

Naruto's eyes fell upon the full moon of the sky. ''Hhm...that's one day down and...'' he looked down at this glove. 'Hhm...I technically only need one more star, but my urge to torture noobs is compelling me to duel more.''

Honda groaned, crossing his arms over his chest. "Haven't seen any other duelists for a while...''

''There ain't any guys who'd duel when it's dark out,'' Jounouichi waved him off. ''...hey I'm still hungry.'' he complained. He stared into the dark forest around them. No one said anything for a while. Jounouichi suddenly stood up.

"Shit man! he yelled at the sky. "SCREW STARSHIPS, I WANT SOME FREAKING FOOD!''

''Hmm..I could really go for a nice bath right now...'' Anzu wondered then let out a soft gasp when a familiar pair of hands threw themselves around them and started caressing their bosom.

''Hey An-chan how about you and me go take a dip in a lake. I could warm you up?' He growled in her ear as her eye started to twitch and she went red.

''YOU PERVERT!'' she said breaking his hold and kneeing him in the gut.

''My spleen!'' Naruto cried out. Despite Naruto's cries of helps the others took notice of something.

''Hey, a mushroom!'' Jounouichi cried out as he began to salivate. ''I'm gonna eat it!''

''Hey?" Honda grabbed Jounouichi's arms and held the blond back. "Don't eat it man! It could be poisonous or something!''

And like always a figure emerged from the shadows. ''Jeez, what a crowd. All of you seems hungry!''

Everyone's gazes turned to see who moved toward them, and in the light of the moon the person became easily visible.

It was known other then Mai Kujaku munching in a chocolate bar.

''It's breasts! Eer I mean Mai Kujaku...and her breasts.'' Naruto added as an after thought as Anzu whapped him.

"Where did you come from?" Anzu asked, cautious, finally releasing Naruto from the sleeper hold.

''Yeah, Mai Kujaku!'' Jounouichi glowered. ''What the hell are you here for?''

''This choconuts bar is really good! How 'bout it Jounouchi, I'll trade you my chocolate bar for your starchips!''

Jounouichi bared his teeth. ''Like hell I do that! These starchips are like my life.'

Mai chortled. "Hehe hee. I'm just joking...hey, if I was really that much of a low-life duelist, I wouldn't have made you uys my enemies in the first place!''

''Tch...''

Mai winked at Jou. "Don't look at me with that starving expression like you're going to bite me!''

Jou only growled at her. _'Who would! Smart-ass bitch!''_

''How about this? Why don't we call a truce for tonight! All of us are duelists, right? We need to take it wasy once in awhile!''

Yugi grinned at Mai. "That's true! We're all tired from dueling all day...''

Mai smiled warmly at them. "So you guys want something to eat? I have all sorts of stuff! If we can get a fire going we can cook something!'' Mai offered, holding up her duffel bags and dumped the contents onto the ground. Piles of packaged food and other items came tumbling out.

Jounouchi's eyes widened. "Wow! Awesome!"

"You have everything!" Honda said. "Food...a tent...a lantern...she has everything!''

Anzu blinked. "You brought all this yourself?"

"Well," Mai answered. "All the duelists here are strangers that you can't trust, so it makes sense to bring this much!''

''Alright boys! The cooking is all your job!''

The guys glanced at one another, obviously uncertain of the task.

"I'll do it," Naruto quickly suggested. ''I don't feel like waking up with a stomach virus or something.''

Ryou then spoke up. ''Can I help Naruto-san. I'm plenty good at it.''

''Yeah sure why not...''

"Okay, that's settled," Mai said. She turned her attention to Jounouichi and Honda. "And you can fetch some water.'

The two youths hustled off. Jounouichi muttered under his breath. "Why the hell we have to take orders from this chick?''

''Dumbass! We're getting food out of it! Just suck it up from now on Jounouchi!''

''Yugi..I've only heard rumors about him...but right now he's like a different person compared to this afternoon...'' Mai wondered aloud.

''Same goes for you! Why are you suddenly acting so nice to us?'' Anzu demanded though Mai remained quiet lost in her thoughts.

_''No...the only one most surprised by these twerps is myself... I don't get it. Almost naturally they've accepted me into their little group. It's so strange. I've always been alone up till now...''_

Mai finally responded. ''You're all a strange bunch. How come you always hang out with the,?''

''Strange? How come...? Well, cause were friends!'' Anzu cheerfully replied.

''Huh...even Uzumaki!''

''I suppose,'' the high school girl responded with a twinge of pink on her cheeks.

''Your name was Anzu, right? Once they come back with water you can use it to take a shower. There's a shower head and private tent right here.'' she said, pointing to one of the bags.

Anzu's eye lit up. ''Really? Thank you!"'

Mai chortled. ''There are some things only women understand!"

''BLOODY HELL!'' Ryou cried out as Naruto added a little too much kerosene to the fire. Why Naruto would have Kerosene? Well it was Naruto so that's pretty much what you would expect. So as a result Ryou was set on fire.

''Stop drop and roll! Or go jump in the lake!''

_''Idiots...''_ both of the women thought.

After the others came back with the fire wood, Naruto and Ryou finished cooking, which took a little longer then expected as Naruto went off to peak on Anzu showering and all and all everyone finally sat down for dinner.

Yugi looked at Mai curiously. "You already have eight star chips, Kujaku-san. Maybe you'll be the first one to enter Pegasus's castle!"

Mai smiled, looking down. Her face hardened in the glowing light of the fire, as her amethyst eyes turned to Yugi. ''But eventually I'll fight you too. Yugi!''

The smile on Yugi's face fell away. _Miss Kujaku…._

"Hey, forget the dueling for now...," Anzu insisted, sensing how tense the air got as the conversation turned back to the tournament.

Mai shook her head. "Nope. But we called a truce for right now...'' Mai stood up, her back to them as she walked towards the make-shift tent she set up nearby.

''Well...I think I'm going to go patrol the forest.''

''Patrol? For what!'' Honda asked as Naruto shrugged.

''You know, some people might try to rob us in our sleep or something. Knowing Pegasus and I do know him he has a habit of hiring some pretty messed Player Killers so yeah...if anyone needs me give a shout.'' He paused then grinned. ''Anzu-chan you can cry out my name in pleasure if you...'' Naruto dodged a rock.

Everyone was finally getting ready to go to sleep. Yugi pulled out the Camera where Moto's soul was stored. ''Tomorrow's the last day. Pegasus is waiting at his castle, and I promise I'll beat him and save you!"'

**''Have a good nights sleep, Yugi!''**

''Yep, good night grandpa!"'

In the tent Mai and Anzu were conversing. ''So you've always worked with cards, Mai?''

''See...I was a Casino dealer on a cruise ship that traveled the world! Everyday were rich opponents with experience and cards! All the time were countless men coming trying to make a quick buck. Every single one of them fell for my aroma card trick. Eventually, I just came to hate people! All these greedy people looking only for money! The reason I came to this island...was to restore my duelists pride...and my pride as a woman...and also...to find something that used to be important to me way back when...'' She rested on her arms on her knee. ''It's strange...just looking at you all, for some reason...I keep thinking back...'' a small, mischievous smile crossed her face. ''You have a crush on Naruto, don't you?''

''W-W-W-WH-WHAT! That perverted dope! There's no way I could! Aagh I can't stand him!''

''My woman's intuition is never wrong! Funny thing! I already told him to come to the cliff up ahead! Said that you wanted to talk with him, Anzu!''

''WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?''

''C'mong, time to go!'' The older woman grabbing the school girl. ''You'll want to smell nice so how about some perfume.''

''Now wait a second!'' But the girl found herself outside the tent.

''Anzu-san!'' The woman called sticking the upper portion of her body out of the tent. ''No matter what the came is...a woman always has the advantage a t night!'' She said with a wink then giggled.

''Oh come on...knowing that pervert he'll...err...'' She grumbled.

Mai giggled to herself. ''I almost feel bad for making her face tuen so red...I guess long ago I would've reacted the same way...'' she said unaware of the massive siloutthe approaching her.

''Gotcha!'' The voice cried out snapping open the tent. ''It's duel time!'' The man was massive, about eight or nine feet tall wearing all black clothing and cap along with massive dueling gloves, spiky black hair and two red marks going down his face.

Elsewhere Naruto was waiting patiently for Anzu.

''Naruto-san?'' He turned to the voice and smiled.

''Hey Anzu-san, it's lovely night you know,'' he said as he looked back towards the ocean.

''Uum yeah...it is. '' she walked up next to him.

''It's been a hell of a journey huh? All the crazy stuff we've been through,'' he reached out and grabbed Anzu's hand. ''I know I've been a perverted jerk lately, but I do care for you Anzu-chan.''

''Yeah a really perverted jerk.''

''An-chan,'' he turned other and wrapped an arm around her. ''There's something I've been meaning to say. Something I've been meaning to do. ''

''Naruto-san...I...'' her face once more went red.

''You've been doing that a lot lately,'' he teased as he leaned over.

''I...I know.'' she breathed out as they were bathed in the moon light.

Just as they were about to kiss a scream caught their attention.

'Damnit!' They both thought. ''Wait...that's br-er-Mai's voice.'' Naruto said as he and Anzu took off the origin of the scream. Apparently the others heard it too as they all arrived to see the end result of the duel and Mai being disqualified.

It was then Mai cried out. ''Guys be careful! This player killer is from the island staff that goes around and steals star chips from duelists!''

''Aah,'' the man said holding up two photos. ''The brats I'm supposed to eliminate. I have orders from Pegasus-dono to eliminate the two of you at all costs.''

Naruto took notice of Mai's empty glove. ''Kujaku-san.''

''This is...as far as I go...I can't make that dream of mine real...'' she said with a dejected look.

Yugi stepped forward and was about to summon other Yugi when Naruto placed a hand to his chest.

''No...'' Naruto said as his eyes were eerily cold, ruthless like. ''This bastard is mine! the blond said as he readied his deck. ''Shamefully praying on a woman by such despicable tactics! I'll break you!'' the blond said as he prepared to beat the Player Killer at his own game.

00

Note End

00

Like before the options for original characters are still open. Though from now on please be descriptive and go into detail. If you can't then I'll just have to rewrite the bio and make the changes. If you don't add details then don't blame me for not interpreting your character correctly.

So feel free to also please use proper spelling, grammar, punctuation and format. I can't tell you the hardly written reviews I've seen for OC bios that are nothing then one long mess in the form of a paragraph. Take a look at the bio above. Please remember to list reasonable strengths, limits, and weaknesses to characters when writing.

Don't just tell me your character has an affinity for dragons (like several suggestions already have so far.) Go into detail...what kind of dragon? What species?

Where did they come from? Don't just say void. Where in the mutlidimensions? What makes them unique? I've seen way too many half-assed bios in forums and even suggestions. I'll be putting out my own Bio of Kuiinshi himself in the profile and even the first story of the series sometime this week (Mon to Fri) which will show you guys what kind of thought and development should be placed in a character.

And feel free to have the characters abilities pertain to more then one story. If you've read my NarutoxOverlord story and Academy Duelist then there are hints to other people who will be gifted similar abilities to Naruto through experimentation who serve as his generals and etc.

It's actually part of the reason why his healing factor, transformation, and other abilities are so powerful. I mean even Jinchuuriki and Demi-gods have to have a limit right? I haven't covered in detail, but when I start doing so it'll help to see why Naruto is so powerful in my story and make how he acquired certain abilities and the more realistic limits to them before they became advanced.

The Bios should include the following name.

Chosen Name (One that makes since to their background and alien/demon/monster species):

Human Name (If the person isn't originally human and take up a human name as a guise.

Actual age :

Age they appear

Gender:

Powers:

Weapons they use: (Optional. Guns, Sword, and Etc. )

Magic/Chi/Spells/Etc: (Optional- Can give a long description or state their type like fire or ice. Advance spells or those related to certain species or families should be described in detail.

Race/Species: (Self explanatory.

Human Guise (Optional: Please give a description of their features. Hair, Eye Color, Body Type, and Clothing)

Actual Apperance: (Outside their human guise)

Backstory (Their motivations, personality, and history)

Animal Affinity:

Transformation: (Optional and can be mixed with animal affinity)

Homeworld:

Powers:

Handicaps/Disabilities if they have them:

Extra Info: Optional but helps.

Family Members-

Parents-

Children-

Other Members-

Affiliation:

Birthday:

(Skip this section if the Original Characters are characters from the world of this fic this message is in.)

Deck: (If they appear in the Yugioh Crossovers)

Mage Type: (If appear in the Final Fantasy of RPG crossovers.)

Jysukeno Curse (Ranma 1/2)

Fighting Styles and techniques: (If appear in Ikki Tousen or other fighting Magnas.)

Ghost Form and abilities. (If appear in Echo of the Ghost Kitsune and other stories that deals with ghosts.)

Key Blade form and abilities. (Self explanatory...but no base breaker keys please. Along with the other ideas above.

Devil Fruit (One Piece Obviously)

Pokegirls (I might do an alternate version of my existing story later on)

Bending Element (Last Air Bender)

Monster Form (Rosario + Vampire)

Claymore Ability/Form/Descriptions (Claymore)

Alien Species and Power (Dragonball Z verse)

Shikai and Bankai (The Bleach Stories Obviously)

Mechs (MEGAS XLR/ OR Other Mech stories.

Mutations: (X-Men (Various Incarnations)

Warrior Side: Xiaolin or Haylin (Xiaolin Showdown)

(End Section- Where the particular profiles for each story and abilities for a specific crossover will be placed at.)

I don't have one for this crossover story yet but I will in the near future so check for updates.

And the lists goes on which include original super heroes, villains, suitors for Naruto to fight against in To'Love'ru'd Kitsune and the list goes on. The reason why I ask is because I plan on introducing unique arcs, 'episodes and chapters' in several of my stories like the To Love Ru'd Kitsune, Charmed Kitsune, The Yugioh Stories, Overlord Crossover, and many other stories.

One of the Arc Ideas is essentially what I call a 'War' arc which is plenty self explanatory. Which will be as used as early as the first chronological story in the series once I start it. But probably won't be unveiled until 2012. Realistically I don't see the series finished until 2015 to 2016. Because by that point it would start to get ridiculously. Well maybe not. There are 2 million word stories on here so who knows.

So pic one of these stories and start making bios or requests for your favorite characters (Only from a previous crossover. Don't ask to see any characters in my unleashed series from one point of the series that hasn't been established yet. There is a list on my profile) to make guest appearances in certain stories.


	12. The Player Killer of Darkness!

The Elemental Nation/Kitsune Duelist  
0  
NarutoxHarem

000

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0

I'm also looking for anyone with a deviantart account or something similar who is good at drawing and likes the draw and is willing to draw the scenes and pairings I suggest to help enrich the story.

0000

Story Start  
000

As Naruto wagered all his Star Chips the Player Killer of Darkness as he was calling himself found it prudent to start going into this long as explanation, talking about how there could only be eight finalists. So apparently there were 80 duelists and 160 star chips all together. And each of the four eliminators was charged with collecting 40 star chips each meaning that event he finalists had to race the eliminators if they want to qualify. If they failed to get the necessary star chips then that was just one less finalist for the next round. And then boasted about taking the star chips of eight people, having 31 in all. Then about how his most important command was to take out Naruto and Yugi, which confused Naruto. Didn't Pegasus had to duel Yugi and win to take control of Kaiba's company. Or was he that confident Yugi would win and with each victory his power grew.

''OH WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP AND DUEL ALREADY!'' Naruto finally snapped. For heaven's sake the man already talked the length of the chapter of a weekly published manga.

''Why you little shit! I'll humiliate you and show you the power of my darkness!"'

''God do you hear yourself? Fuck you're annoying! ''

And after some more ranting which Naruto ignored they finally got to the duel. Despite that he Player Killer shot a noose around his neck and threathened to choke him to death if he lost Naruto remained calm.

0

PK: 2000

Naruto: 2000

0

'Naruto-san! Please be careful!' Anzu thought as Mai shared similar sentiments.

''You have quite the little crowd don't you Uzumaki? I have an ally too,'' The Player Killer said drawing a card. ''The Darkness itself. My first card is...Castle of Dark Illusions.''

True to it's name a massive dark castle appeared on the side of the field darkening it.

''Uzumaki-san be careful! This is the same darkness that defeated my harpies.'

All the while the Player Killer Chortled! ''Too bad Uzumaki. Your monsters don't get their field power bonus at night! But my dark cards get infinite strength! Now play a card! The Darkness will bury you!''

''Whatever ass-hat!"' Naruto replied drawing a card. ''I place

Princess Ruto of the Zora in defense mode.'' Out of the flash of light the Zora princess emerged. She like most of her kind was humanoid with whitish-blue skin and fins on her arms. (1200)

00

Name: Princess Ruto of the Zora

Stars: 5

Type: Fish

Attribute: Water

Attack: 2150

Defense: 1200

Description: Princess of the River Zora, behind her attitude is a warrior princess who will do anything to protect her people.

0000

''My turn! Draw!'' The monster the Player Killer summons couldn't be seen. ''Dark Absolute!"' Black tendrils pierced Ruto. ''Your Zora dies!''

"Naruto-san,'' Anzu said worried

"That cheat, how do you defend against something you can't see!'' Jounouichi exclaimed.

''That technique of his is dirty,'' Mai added with a scowl.

''Uha hahhaha Now do you see? There's nothing you can do!"'

_'Damn! How do I break through a monster with 3250 defense power? Not to mention his monsters specs being shrouded by darkness. I'll just have to wait and draw a card that will dispel the darkness.' _

''I play Nogitsune level 4 in defense mode.'' (900)

"This defense maneuver may keep your life points safe fr now Uzumaki but you'll eventually run out of monsters.''

Naruto's monster was destroyed as his field was left empty.

"So how's Naruto supposed to take this guy out Mai?" Anzu asked the Harpy duelist.

"If I was able to figure that out, we wouldn't be in this situation.'' the older woman replied.

And once more the Player Killer was ranting only for Naruto chuckle.

''What are you laughing at Uzumaki? Finally accepting your defeat is imminent!''

''Nah! Defeating someone like you that uses intimidation and hides in the darkness like a frightened child is easy! I'm just waiting to draw that one card to dispel your darkness!''

''Uha ahah ahahaha! Don't make me laugh! As long as the Castle of Dark Illusions hang over the board, my monsters can hide in the dark! You can't attack them! As long as it's dark, I can't lose!''

Naruto chuckled, ''You seem really confident! This duel will end in Three Turns! And one of us will lose. If I don't draw I'm looking for in those three turns I'll forfeit the duel and my life.''

''Uzumaki have you lost it!'' Jounouichi exclaimed in belief.

''Baka! Don't be in such a hurry to die!'' Honda added.

''Yugi, talk some sense into him,'' Anzu pleaded to the duelist who remained impassive.

''This is Naruto-san's duel. He's not only dueling for his sake! As such I believe he can win.''

''I place down the first of three cards that will end in my possible victory,'' Naruto finished as he placed a card face down.

''Fool! You should have never told me about the card you planned to use to beat me with. Now your victory is going to the grave with this card!"' The Player Killer said slamming down a monster card.'Out of the flash materialized a grim reaper monster with a scythe. ''Reaper of the Cards! I'm going to take our spell card and destroy it!'' The monster cut through the card. ''Hah! Now your stragety is...wait...what!''

He noticed when Naruto shook his head. ''Dumbass...I never said I had to play the card for it to serve it's purpose! But thanks for wasting your only chance to destroy then turn!'' he finished with as the Player Killer had to end his turn.

Drawing a card Naruto made his move. '' I summon a second Nogitsune level 4 in defense attack mode and thanks to it's attribute it does in fact gain a slight boost from the darkness field.'' A violet aura surrounded the dark kitsune as it's attack power rose to 2350. '' I now place a card face down and end my turn. Two turns.''

''I won't loose! Not to some punk you hear me!'' The Player Killer began ranting.

He drew a card and then began laughing mad. ''Yes! My ultimate card!' Come Forth! Great Dark Ruler! The King of Yamimakai! ' Our of the image was a twisted vassage of a human shape beasts with sharp claws and spikes protruding from it's figure. It's face, a hideous shape hard to make out in it's arms bulky like tanks. (2600 to 3150 due to the field power bonus) ''This is Uzumaki! This is the card that's going to kill you!'' The Player Killer then launched his attack only for his monster to end up destroying the reaper.

''Wha..! How! My Monster!''

''In your haste you didn't notice that my monster was hiding behind yours! How in the hell this works...well I really don't know! But for once I won't complain about these crazy ass rules that this island allows! No matter how retarded it is or how we're supposed to do something like this without the hologram system.

00

Player Killer: 650

Naruto: 2000

00

Come Naruto's turn he drew a card. ''Two turns! And it's all over!'' he said placing one card face down. ''Three face down cards! Now my plan is complete!"'

''Wait! I thought you said that other card was part of your plan!''

''It's a little something call lying. I mean for heaven's sake what's with everyone and explaining every little move or technique they do so your opponent can analyze it and come up with a counter to it. I mean if that isn't arrogant and just plain stupid I don't know what is. So yeah...if yosu thought I was being completly honest with my strategy then quite frnankly Player Killer you're a dumbass! I switch my monster to defense mode and end my turn!''

_'Damnit! Uzumaki hasn't won yet! My monster is still stronger then his! All I have to do is keep destroying his monsters! And the little shit did admit to lying! So whose to say his face down cards do anything? Even if he could destroy my trump card there's no way he can get pass my castle!' Even if his monster is stronger then Barox and Dark Chimera he doesn't know that! I have more then enough monsters to spare to force him to use his face down cards! But he might summon a stronger monster so I'll have to be prepared!'' _The Player Killer drew a card and smirked. ''Perfect! I play the card! Yellow Luster Shield! I play it on Castle of Illusions and everything underneath it! There the shield of Chaos falls from my castle and boosts the defense of all my monsters!''

All the monsters defense power rose to the following. Barox went to 2300 to 2800 defense. Dark Chimera 2000 to 2500 and Yamimakai 2400 to 2900 with the Castle of Dark Illusions 3150 to 3650.

''Do you still think you can beat me in two turns! You still have no idea what the specs of my monsters are and now their defensive power is even stronger. There's no way you can win.''

_ ''It's hopeless...how can Uzumaki expect to beat such a set of powerful and invisible enemies? And in one turn...''_

As the Player Killer ended his turn and Naruto drew a card. ''Well Coward! It looks like I've won this duel!'' Naruto declared to the amazement of everyone.

''Impossible! Stop acting so damn cocky! There's no way you can possible when this duel!''

''Oh but I can...you didn't think I was stupid enough not to do a little research on other possible Player Killers the moment I arrived on this island? After the incident with that damn Mimic I wasn't going to beat caught off guard. So come night fall I made sure my deck was ready! So I could end the coward that prays in the darkness!"'

The Player Killer slammed his fists! ''Y-You say that again! Call me a coward!'

''Oh but it's true! Despite your massive size you have no balls! And you set the stage for your own defeat!"' Naruto said as he revealed the card he drew. ''Dark Piercing Light!" playing the spell card the field was illuminated as all of the Player Killer monsters were revealed. ''And now you can no longer cower in the darkness!"'

''Aah! So what? You revealed my monsters! You still can't attack thanks to my Yellow Luster Shield!''

''Henceforth face down card number one! Mystical space Typhoon!'' the blond declared as the Player Killer eyes widened.

''Oh no! That means...''

''Your Yellow Luster Shield is retired to the graveyard! !'' the blond finished as the monsters were no longer protected and their defense power had dropped.

''Atta boy Uzumaki! Show'em how it's done!''

''OH YEAH! My monsters are in defense mode! You can't touch my life points!"'

''The next face down card! Stop Defense! And I choose your Barox monster!'' the 2300 defense monster was now switched to 1800 attack. ''Making him a sitting duck for my Nogitsune LV 4.''

''Hah! Fool! Your math is a little off! Even if you do destroy my monster I'll still have 100 life points left. I'll still win the duel! This is your last turn and if you cna't win you have to forfeit your life.''

''Uum dumbass! I still have one face down card!'' Naruto responded flipping up the normal spell card LV up. ''Now with this card I send my Nogitsune LV 4 to the graveyard to summon Nogitsune LV 6.'' The four tailed dark furred kitsune was enveloped by a violet-ashen wave as it was replaced by a larger, meaner, and bulkier version of it's former self.

00

Name: Nogitsune LV 6

Stars: 6

Attribute: Darkness

Type: Kitsune

Attack: 2500

Defense: 1500

Effect: At the start of the stand-by phase after this card has been summoned this monster can be discarded to the graveyard to special summon a Nogitsune LV 8 from the hand, deck, or graveyard.

000

''And even without the field power bonus my monster has more then enough attack points to obliterate yours! Nogtisune! End Barrox!'' The creature's six tails rose up as violet fox fire materialized and was flung forward enveloping the smarter and burning it to nothingness.

00

Naruto: 2000

PK: 0

00

''And that's how it's done!''

''Way to go man you did it!''

''That's showing that coward whose boss!''

Naruto merely folded his arms and said,''You loose Player Killer! Now hand over those Star Chips!''

''I...I can't believe...NOOO! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING! I DON'T CARE IF I LOST! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!'' The Player Killer roared as he activated the noose which strained and constricted around Naruto's throat.

''HEY YOU BASTARD!''

''YOU SON OF A BITCH!''

Jou and Honda both roared as they charged the Player Killer intending to save their friend, well acquaintance really. With a grunt Naruto ripped the material from his neck. The others rushed to him.

''Naruto-san? Oh god! Are you okay!''

''Yeah...cowardly bastard!'' He said massaging his neck and looking up, noticing the Player Killer was getting away. ''Bastard! He'll pay for that!'' the blond growled charging after him.

For a big guy the Player Killer of Darkness moved surprisingly quick. Determined not to loose his star chips which meant he wasn't going to get paid he took off one glove and chucked 20 star chips into the waters below. Though as he was getting ready to chuck off the second one a hand caught his arm. He froze as he turned to the much smaller figure.

''You failed Panik! Henceforth! You're fired!'' the figure replied with a serene calmness as the Player Killer's screamed echoed throughout the forest.

Naruto was the first to arrive to seen with everyone not to far behind. When they arrive their 11 Star chips were arranged neatly on the ground, but the Player Killer wasn't anywhere in sight. Naruto picked up the star chips and putting three of them in his glove completing the set of ten star chips. He then turned to Mai and presented them to her.

''Uzumaki-san...I,'' she seemed to be a bit hesitant. ''I don't know if I can accept them.''

''Well of course you can. They're yours!''

''But I lost the duel! Like everyone else I should be booted from the island!''

"Mai-san, Naruto battled for you, he risked his life in this duel for you.''

''I know but...'' the harpy duelist continued to be reluctant.

"You know not everyone is trying to take a piece from you Mai-san. Shields may protect you from what's outside, but you'll always be vunerable from within. That very shield could someday be used against. That and...you're one of the people I want to duel most,'' he said placing the star chips in her hand and grinned much to her confusion. ''Don't let me down alright...show me you have what it takes to get to the finals.

Mai then softly laughed to herself as she finally started to regain her confidence. ''Just don't start complaining when I end up beating you and winning the whole thing.''

''We'll see who beats who. Between you and Yugi looks like I got some tough times ahead.''

''And me too right!'' Jounouichi said pointing to himself.

''Yep...only you and Yugi.''

''Oh go to hell Uzumaki!''

Elsewhere had the foot of the castle three figures were gathered. ''So Darkness has fallen!'' A masculine voice spoke.

''He was the weakest so that's no surprise!'' this time a feminine voice had answered.

''Uzumaki Naruto is as every bit as strong as Pegasus-sama said.'' Another feminine voice, an older woman this time.

''You two have your orders! Eliminate Uzumaki to make sure he doesn't get to the finals!''

The masculine and older woman figure bowed. ''As you wish Lucia-sama!'' they both replied as they ventured out into the island to set up their dueling stages.

Lucia chuckled softly to herself. ''Let's see how far you can get Uzumaki Naruto.''

000

Chapter End

000

And there is another chapter. I would have did the whole insanity which is the catapult turtle and castle breakdown rant, but I guess I'll save that for a later Omake or something. And if you can't tell an Omake chapter is coming soon.


	13. Second PK:Naruto Defeated?

The Elemental Nation Duelist 13

0  
NarutoxHarem

000

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0

I'm also looking for anyone with a deviantart account or something similar who is good at drawing and likes the draw and is willing to draw the scenes and pairings I suggest to help enrich the story.

I'm just going head to thank Deltabeta26 and everyone else who gave me card suggestions and oc bios to use. So I'm just going to wait and make a whole thank you list much later on.

0000

Story Start  
000

As the group continued searching for more duelists Naruto was thinking about something. It was about his earlier calculations. The Player Killer of Darkness had over thirty starchips, but last he counted at least ten players were eliminated, not counting the ones he, Yugi, and Joey eliminated. At the top of his head he accounted for 73 chips so far. He then thought about the geography of the island and he estimated how often they should have run into other duelists and considering a day had passed then somewhere from 30 to 35 other duelists were eliminated meaning another 70. Then there was the fact that the PK admitted he already eliminated several other duelists and as such the numbers didn't add up in a favorable factors for him and the others. From what he accounted for him at least half the finalists were going to half to collect star chips from a player killer in order to get ten.

A scream suddenly alerted the group and shook Naruto out of his thoughts. ''Oh man! Here we go again!'' Jonouichi exclaimed.

''Since we have nothing else to do apparently let's go check it out.'' because Naruto was savvy enough to know that the end result would be someone playing a children's card game like everything else in this world. Want to put a bully in his place? A children's card game. Want to convince your teacher not to flunk you even though with poor grades you really should be? A children's card game. Want to distract a terrorist from blowing up a bridge. A children's fucking card game!

The group head towards the screen only to arrive at a platform. Though seriously Pegasus should make up his mind, either go with platforms or boxes or maybe he was flaunting his wealth...the rich drunken bastard.

"I lost..." said the bland looking brown hair kid who dropped to his knees. Seriously there was nothing special about his looks that set him apart from other people. Everyone knows that you have to have crazy hair and be beautiful when playing a children's card game.

''Aaw...sorry sorry, but you were eliminated. Don't despair you did better then the others.'' the other duelist said cheerfully. She was oddly dressed in a mix-matched combination of white, blue, red and yellow striped shirt and knee length red skirt. She was very slender with a noticeable bust. Not too chesty but noticeable, but her long legs and light skin tone made up for it. Her hair though, mostly white had several strands that was colored Pink, yellow, green, and orange and she had heart shaped earrings.

''How...how could I lose to such weak monsters?''

''Oh...more challengers!'' she said as she gracefully leaped down from the platform like a Gazelle. ''Kya! No way! You're Uzumaki Naruto!'' she said as she bounced her way over to the group. ''I've been waitin' to meet you. I can't believe it now my day is complete.''

''Geez another fangirl? What's with Uzumaki's appeal? What does he have that I don't have?'' Honda wondered allowed with a furrowed, jealous gaze.

''Because Tristan, unlike you I have game.''

''Oh go to hell! And my name is Honda damnit!"' It annoyed him to know end that Naruto kept calling him that name.

''You're my idol! Duel me please?'' the colored haired girl asked blinking her eyes and clapping her hands in a hopeful gesture.

''Aah...sure why not.'' he said deciding to indulge the girl who jumped up and down and who then suddenly grabbed him by the hand and led him to another arena. The girl looked about in her late teens, and was of average hieght. Handing eachother their decks so it could be shuffled the two went to their perspective platforms.

''Alright Naruto-san do your best!''

''Hey man don't take too long we got less then 24 hours!''

''Shut the hell up Joey! Unlike you I don't suck!''

''Up yours!''

''Oh! I forgot to tell you my name!'' The girl explained as she drew five cards from her deck with her left hand, with it over her head and placed the cards in her right. ''I'm Samanatha Baxter! I'm the second Player Killer! Call me Sam though." she introduced herself shocking everyone.

''W-What?'' Anzu asked shock.

''No way! This bubbly chick is a player killer?'' Jonuichi added up with just as surprised.

''Let's wager three star chips, Kay?''

0

Sam: 2000

Naruto: 2000

0

''Alright then here I go! I place one monster face down in defense mode and one card face down and end my turn.'' Naruto said deciding to be cautious. If she was a fan then she must know his style well enough not to fall for his usual tactics.

''My turn! My turn!'' she said cheerfully as she drew a card. ''Ok I place three cards face and a monster in defense mode and end my turn.

Naruto drew a card and turned it around,''I activate Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy your outermost right card.''

''Nooope, sorry I activate Magic Jammer trap card! I discard my Penguin Knight to destroy your mystical space Typhoon. Try again.''

''Alright then how about this? I summon Ame Orphan Yahiko in attack mode.'' the monster form of a young Yahiko appeared.

0

Ame Orphan Yahiko  
Stars: 3  
Type: Shinobi  
Attribute: Water  
Attack: 1300  
Defense: 800  
Description: A boy with aspiring dreams of leadership and peace. His life triggers a set of events leading to a greater destiny.  
0

''And I end my turn.'' he said as he waited patiently for her to make the first move.

''Draw!'' she drew a card as she thumbed through the cards in her hand. ''Ok Lightforce sword go!'' she said activating one of her three face down cards. ''I select the middle card from your hand. You have to keep it face down outside of the field unto your fourth standby phase.''Then I summon White magical hat in attack mode and end my turn.'' (1000) the monster looked like some kind of magician wearer a white top hat and cape.

''Alright I activate Pot of greed and draw two cards. Now I place a card face down and I attack your White magical hat with Ame orphan Yahiko.'' After Naruto declared the attack Sam seemed unphased.

0

Sam: 1700

Naruto: 2000

0

''You've activated my trap, I play Michizure! Since you destroyed my monster I can destroy one monster on the field and I send your face down card to the graveyard.'' she explained as Gamakichi was sent to the graveyard.

0

Gamakichi

Attack: 950

Defense: 1450

Type: Amphibians

Attribute: Water/Earth

Stars: 4

Effect: Gains 300 Attack points if Gamabunta/Gamatatsu/ or Jirayia the Toad Sage is on the field. When destroys a monster it does damage to opponents life point based on the destroyed monsters attack points.

0

''Hhm, I'll have to end my turn here.'' he said as Sam drew a card.

''First I flip my face down monster Princess of Tsurugi and as a result you take 500 life points worth of damage. I then discard Thunder Dragon from my hand to my graveyard meaning I can add two thunder dragons from my deck to my hand and play one Thunder dragon in attack mode. '' (1600) ''And now I attack your Ame Orphan Yahiko!" The thunder radiated from the monster and shot forward shocking the orphan. ''I then activated one of my face down cards Trap Dustshoot! Since you have more then four cards I can look into your hand and I can select one monster card and return it to your deck to which you must shuffle and I choose Nagato: The Rin'nengan wielder. '' she said to Naruto's dismay who placed the card back in his deck and shuffled it.

0

Nagato: The Rin'negan wielder.  
Stars:6  
Type: Shinobi  
Attribute:Divine  
Attack: 2200  
Defense: 1400  
Effect: This monster can only be Ritual summoned by the ritual card 'Loss of a Friend!" Tribute Ame Orphan Nagato and another monster from the hand or field to summon this monster. This monster can not be destroyed in battle. Each turn add one chakra counter to this monster until a maximum of three is gain. Then treat this monster as a maximum of three sacrifices for a Six Paths of Pein Monster.  
0

''I now finish up by placing one last card face down and end my turn.

0

Sam: 1700

Naruto: 1200

0

''Come on Uzumaki? The girl is spenkin' ya!''

''Joey I swear to god when this duel is over!''

Naruto drew a card then complemented his opponent after taking a moment to contemplate his next move.''You're pretty good Sam so let's see you counter this! I summon Guardian Crystal Kitsune in attack mode!" Out of the holographic flash stood a bipedal armored kitsune.

0

Guardian Crystal Kitsune  
Type: Kitsune  
Attribute: Earth  
Stars: 4  
Attack: 2000  
Defense: 500  
Effect: A Kitsune warrior who has slain a thousand foes in battle with the aid of his invulnerable armor. It is said the one to defeat this warrior will gain the power to cut through crystal.  
0

''Now I destroy your Thunder Dragon!'' he declared as the Thunder Kitsune decapitated the dragon with it's crystal sword. ''I place one card face down and end my turn.''

0

Sam: 1300

Naruto: 1200

0

'' I place a monster face down in defense mode and end my turn.'' Sam casually said.

Naruto drew another card and glanced up at Sam who seemed to be calm. In fact she smiled and waved at him. ''I place one monster in defense mode and play Dian Keto the cure master allowing me to reclaim one thousand life points and I end my turn.''

0

Sam: 1300

Naruto: 2200

0

''Hey there you go!''

''Ok Naruto-san if you keep it up you should do fine.''

Sam giggled, ''Wow, this is like a dream. This is just like how I imagined, but I'm afraid the games are over Naruto-san. You'll forgive me for beating you right?'' she asked with a pout as she drew a card. ''I summon Patrician of Darkness to the field in attack mode!'' A blue skinned, white haired vampire looking creature was summoned. ''And now I flip over my face down monster Jigen Bakudan!'' she decalred summoning a weird bomb like creature. It had grey limbs, Blue and gold striped fingers and body with a red and gold face with a clock like device on it's body. ''Once flip I can tribute it and offer all monsters on my side of the field to destroy all my monsters and inflict direct damage equal to half the the combined attack combination. So a thousand from my patrician and 450 from Maryokutai does 1900 damange.'' she said as all the monsters vanished. ''Now I activate Monster reborn and bring back my Patrician of Darkness.'' The vampire like monster returned to the field. ''And now for one last face down reveal! Nightmare Wheel and I chosose your Guardian Crystal Kitsune! Now it can't change it's battle position unless by effect of spell, trap, and monster effect. And it'll stay that way as long as I pay 500 life points per turn. Now I end my turn!''

0

Naruto: 300

Sam: 1300

000

''Man I can't believe it! Uzumaki...is losing.'' Jonuichi exclaimed in disbelief.

''He can still pull this around? Right Yugi?'' Anzu asked as she looked down at the really short fifteen year old.

''Possibly, Naruto-san is good, but Samantha-san is a fan so she must really know his strategies.''

Naruto drew a card, ''_Ok so she has one face down card. It could be a spell or trap. I should at least clear her field of monsters.'' _he said activating his newly drawn spell. ''I activate Raigeki!''

''Anti-Raigeki!'' Sam cried out activating her last face down card as the thunderstorm redirected from attacking Sam's monsters to Naruto's instead.

''Damnit!'' Naruto swore as his monsters were destroyed. _'What the hell? This girl is good. I'm going to have to get a good draw next turn if I want to win._' he thought as he played a monster in defense mode. ''I end my turn!'' _Not much I can do now._

_''_Sorry, it was a fun but I have a job to do.'' she told him acting serious for the time being. ''Draw!" she said as she drew a card and looked down at it. ''This duel is over!'' she said as the on lookers looked on with typical anime shock. ''I activate Heavy Storm clearing the field of all spells and traps!' she said as the fields were cleared of everything but monsters. ''Now I summon Mask of Darkness in attack mode!'' True to it's name it was a mask, albeit yellow and a red x-scar on it's cheek, ''...and I activate stop defense on your face down defense monster.'' she said as Naruto's Guardian Stone Kitsune was forced into attack mode. (500) ''Attack my monster and win me this duel!'' she ordered as Naruto's life points dropped to zero.

_ 'I can't believe it. I...lost?'_

**_Naruto...defeated?_**

00

Chapter End

000

Title Preview: Joey's Time to Shine.

Well finally got a second chapter out and the next Player Killer. Now Samantha was fun to right and will be a reoccurring character. She's a mixture of Gazelle, graceful and a Gecko, cute and charismatic with a hint of oddness. So yeah like I told you guys when I get back I get back. And people stop asking me to adopt my fics. I'm not like the other authors and I will eventually update my stuff so the answer is no.


	14. Joey's Time to Shine!

E.N. Duelist 14

0  
NarutoxHarem

000

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0

I'm also looking for anyone with a deviantart account or something similar who is good at drawing and likes the draw and is willing to draw the scenes and pairings I suggest to help enrich the story.

I'm just going head to thank Deltabeta26 and everyone else who gave me card suggestions and oc bios to use. So I'm just going to wait and make a whole thank you list much later on.

0000

Story Start  
000

_''_Sorry, it was a fun but I have a job to do.'' Samantha informed Naruto as her goofy persona had disappeared. ''Draw!" she said as she drew a card and looked down at it. ''This duel is over!'' she said as the on lookers looked on with typical anime shock. ''I activate Heavy Storm clearing the field of all spells and traps!' she said as the fields were cleared of everything but monsters. ''Now I summon Mask of Darkness in attack mode!'' True to it's name it was a mask, albeit yellow and a red x-scar on it's cheek, ''...and I activate stop defense on your face down defense monster.'' she said as Naruto's Guardian Stone Kitsune was forced into attack mode. (500) ''Attack my monster and win me this duel!'' she ordered as Naruto's life points dropped to zero.

_'I can't believe it. I...lost?'_

''One down and one to go.'' Samantha said as her demeanor changed and the holographic images faded.

''No way...Uzumaki lost.'' Jonouchi said in disbelief as the blond hopped down from the platform in a daze.

'_It's been so long since I lost I forgot how it felt. I feel...strangely relaxed now.' _Naruto said letting out a sigh, '_One can't win them all I suppose.'_

''Though I suppose I should weed out the weaklings.'' she said as she pointed at Jonouchi. ''You the weakling riding on the coat tails of your more famous friends and relying on their advice! I will eliminate you here and now!'' she declared. ''Or are you going to decline? I can tell you here and now no one can get into the finals without dueling and defeating a Player Killer; one of the unspoken rules of this tournament so make your choice. Duel or surrender.''

''Who are ya' calling weak ya crazy broad? I'll take ya' on.'' Jonouchi said knowing that he couldn't run; not when he got this far. Though he tried to put on a false bravado deep down he was nervous as hell. After all the crazy chick defeated Naruto who seemed to have a gift for the children's card game.

''Jou it's...'' Anzu was interrupted as Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder.

''He has to do this. Anzu...Honda; just have fate in him this time, '' he said as he felt it was unnecessary for them to doubt Joey again.

''No point in dragging this out longer then necessary. It would be anti-climatic to just go from Naruto-kun, to Yugi Motou to you so you'll do fine as a go between.'' she said before slipping back into her more ditzy persona. Per Samantha's request they shuffled each others deck then began their duel.

0

Samantha: 2000

Jou: 2000

0

''I'll kick things off! Draw!'' Samantha said as she drew a card and looked between them before placing a card face down in defense mode. ''I end my turn! Don't need to do much else! Hope you got a good plan in mind~'' she sang childishly.

Jou then drew a card and tried to ponder what to do. His deck didn't contain a lot of magic and traps cards so that was one plus, but could he really overpower her with just monsters.

''Keep a cool head Jou! Don't let the chick strike you out!'' Honda hollered to him.

''Yeah just keep calm! She built her deck around defeating Naruto's so now that you know how she plays you have the advantage!'' Yugi added.

_''The others are right. I have to test out the others.'' _Joey said as he summoned his first monster. ''I play Tiger Axe in attack mode.'' he said as his monster materialized; an anthropomorphic tiger monster wearing armor and bearing an axe. ''Now take out her face down card!'' he ordered as his monster cleaved the creature in two. Samantha's Sonic Bird exploded into a pile of feathers. ''I play one card face down and end my turn.''

''Here we gooo...'' Samantha said as she drew another card from her deck after picking up a ritual card per Sonic Bird's effect. ''Don't get cocky...this duel is far from over.'' she said as she summoned her next monster, the blue skinned Patrician of Darkness. (2000) ''Now my Patrician attack his Tiger Axe.'' she ordered as the monster charged forward to attack.

''Not so fast you fell into my trap.'' Jou said with a triumph grin as he played his face down card. ''Chasm of Spikes. When my opponent declares an attack I can destroy the attacking monster and inflict half the attack and defense of my opponents monster against them.''

''Wait...what!'' Naruto cried out. ''That's not how that damn card works. Oh so what the hell is Joey screwing the rules as well? This is bullshit!''

''Actually my sister left behind a rule book that was apparently being sold on the ship on our way here. You seriously didn't hear about it?'' Yugi asked Naruto as he pulled out the rule book in question from his backpack.

''I swear to Kami this is the region why nerds never get laid. It isn't because they're ugly or annoying but because they spend too much time trying to learn the rules to complicated as fuck games like this!''

''I suppose I underestimated you. From what I heard your style was built around nothing but monsters but it appears you had a trick up your sleeve. It won't happen again.'' Samantha said as her life points began to drop. ''I end my turn.''

0

Samantha: 300

Joey: 2000

0

''My turn!'' Joey said as he couldn't help but grin as he drew a card from his deck. ''Now I summon Axe Raider in attack mode!'' (1750) he said summoning a golden and red armor musclebound warrior also holding an axe. ''I end my turn.''

''Draw!'' Samantha said as she drew a card and began contemplating her next move.

''Man this duel is so one-sided. For once it looks like Jou met someone who he is decently matched against!''

''It's not over yet.'' Naruto spoke up as the events unfolded. Something told them that Samantha had yet to pull out her trump card.

''Now I activate my Pot of Greed card!'' she said as she drew two cards from her deck. ''I first activate Swords of Revealing Light freezing your monsters in place for three turns!'' she said as a shower of golden swords rained down on the monsters freezing them in place. ''Then I summon Thunder Dragon!'' out of a bolt of lightning a legless dragon appeared. (1800) ''And now my pet destroy the Tiger Axe!'' she ordered as the creature let out a roar as a lightning bolt showered down from the sky electrifying the Tiger Axe until it exploded. ''I then place one card face down and end my turn.''

00

Samantha: 300

Joey: 1500

00

Joey meanwhile was scowling as he realized the situation he was in. All but one of his stronger monsters could just match Thunder Dragon's power and if they attacked that would just leave his field clear and one monster less._ ''It's like Yug is always sayin'. I have to believe in the Heart of the Cards.''_ he thought as he looked int he cards in his hand. All he had was Salamandra, Baby Dragon, Glass Man, and Armored Lizard. He took a deep breath and slowly drew a card as he closed his eyes. Bringing it before his face he slowly opened his eyes when it was none other then his favorite card.

''Alright! That's what I'm talkin' about! This duel is in the bag. I summon to the field in attack mode Flame Swordsman.'' (1800) The fire manipulator appeared and readied his sword.

''Your monster's attack power is the same as mine? What do you expect to do with that?''

''They are the same, until I add Flame Swordsman's spankin ass upgrade! Salamandra!'' he said playing the card as a flaming dragon swirled around the orange blade raising the swordsman's attack power to 2500.

''No...it can't be! How!'' Samantha cried out.

''Alright Flame Swordsman cut down her overgrown lizard!" Joey ordered as his monster gave out a grunt and charged the monster.

''You faaail for iiit.'' Samantha said with a childish giggled as she played her reverse card. ''Widespread Ruin...say bye bye.'' she said as Flame Swordsman was enveloped in an explosion.

''Oh no...damnit!'' Jou said with a growl as he had no choice but to end his turn.

''Alright let's go. Draw...'' she said as she picked her card and swore. ''Damnit...'' she said as she Hiro's shadow scout in defense mode. The monster was a blue skin cyclops with a small crop of green hair and horns. (500)

''Man this duel is getting intense!'' Honda said stating the obvious.

''Baxter-san's deck specialization is firing back on her,'' Yugi spoke up noticing how Samantha was biding her time. ''Her lack of strong monsters is making her play on the defensive; since most of Jou's deck is filled with strong monsters he has plenty of monsters to spare meaning a lot of Baxter-san's cards that focus on eliminating spells and traps are useless.''

''Draw!'' Jou said as he drew his Dragon Nails equip spell card. ''I place Armored Lizard in defense mode and end my turn.'' he said as the Swords of Revealing Light was about to dispel. His purple armored dragon was in a sitting position with his tail wrapped around him. (1200)

Samantha drew a card as a grin formed on her face. ''I'll admit you gave me a bit of trouble Blondie but it ends here. I now activate the ritual card Contract of Mask. I tribute the Mask of Darkness from my hand and Thunder Dragon on the field to summon Mask of Shine & Darkness.' she said as in Thunder Dragon's place a floating duel nature mask took it's place. It's left side was dark blue with a scowl and it's golden half had a smile. (2000) ''Now I activate Stop Defense and I switch your Armored Lizard to attack mode.'' she said as the creature was forced into standing. ''Now my lovely monster vap-or-ize him.'' she said as the monster's eyes began to glow. In a matter of seconds Armored Lizard was vaporized by eye beams. ''And with I my final card this turn Painful Choice. Now I select five cards from my deck and you have to select the one I keep while I send the rest to the Graveyard.'' she said as she revealed her five cards. Monster Reborn, Polymerization, Jigen Bakudan, Raigeki, and Megamorph which caused Jou to began sweating bullets. He was literally screwed as any one of those cards was going to guarantee a victory for Samantha; or he should say he figured he was screwed by Samantha's triumph grin. After much indecision he chose Polymerization as the other four cards were sent to the graveyard. ''I end my turn!'

00  
Jou: 1000  
Samantha: 300  
00  
_  
'Come on Jou! It's all or nothin', you can't give in yet. I have to win...for Shizuka!'_ unaware of the power radiating from his deck. ''Draw!'' he said as he drew the one card that guaranteed him the win. ''Score! I summon ya' forth Red-Eyes Black Dragon!'' he said much to Samantha's horror.

''No way I can't believe this!'' she said as the rare monster card wiped out her monster as her life points dropped to zero. _'I can't believe this...I got beat by some rookie!'_

''Wait a go man you did!'' Honda cheered.

''We new you could do it!'' Anzu added.

''Way to go Jou!'' Yugi stated proudly.

''Well you beat me fair and square.'' Samantha grumbled as she took four star chips out of her giant wrist star chip holding device as she road the platform down to the ground and walked over to Jou. ''You earned them; I underestimated you this time but next time I'm totally going to kick your ass.'' she said with a huff as she rested her hands on her hips. ''I'm not in the mood to duel anymore.'' she said as she began walking away. ''When you get the ten you come to castle and you have to face one of us Player Killers. ''I'll take any of you on. Naruto-kun I'm hoping we can duel again, but I'll take on you Moto Yugi or you...the blond guy if I have to.''

''I have a name,'' Jounouchi said in annoyance. ''It's Katsuya Jounouchi!'' he said as the girl nodded.

''Jounouchi...then it's you Jounouchi I'll have my revenge on.'' the girl declared displaying her unusual character change. ''Believe in that!'' she said as she charged off.

''Is it me or is everyone on this island a weirdo or something?'' Jou wondered a loud.

''It's just you,'' Naruto said as he looked down at his pocket. '_Baxter-san thought me something. I need to change my deck.'_

''Huh...huh...'' Jou said as he elbowed Naruto's shoulder.

''What the hell are you doing?'' he asked in annoyance.

''Well?''

''Well what?' he said growing steadily annoyed.

''Oh come on aren't you going to congratulate me! You can't tell me I didn't own that duel.''

Naruto snorted, ''...she had no information on you so you had that one advantage and well. You just got lucky more or less.'' he said folding his arms. ''That Samantha girl will definitely kick your ass next time you guys meet.''

''Hey ya' bastard you could at least say good job, but I suppose I should have expected as much.''

''Considering you and Tristan ate all my snacks which I haven't forgotten about you're lucky I don't decide to choke the life out of you.''

With that the Status Quo was restored.


	15. Enter Kaiba!

E.N. Duelist

0  
NarutoxHarem

000

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0

I'm also looking for anyone with a deviantart account or something similar who is good at drawing and likes the draw and is willing to draw the scenes and pairings I suggest to help enrich the story.

I'm just going head to thank Deltabeta26 and everyone else who gave me card suggestions and oc bios to use. So I'm just going to wait and make a whole thank you list much later on.

0000

Story Start  
000

Once more Pegasus had just assured the Kaiba Corp business heads that everything was going on track. Despite one of his plants in the Kaiba mansion informing him that Kaiba had woken up from his coma and was on the way there Pegasus was confident that Kaiba wouldn't make it to the island alive. When the conference call was cut the door opened and Lucia walked in. With that Pegasus dismissed his servants.

''I trust everything is running smoothly!'' Pegasus asked as he continued gazing out to the night sky.

''Had a few loose ends to take care of.'' Lucia said and held her hand up as she yawned in a bored matter. ''Had to eliminate Panik though, really wished you let me did the screening process papa. Now we're going to have to pay off several families to keep the incident quiet!''

''The common street dreg can be so distasteful!'' the eliminate man remarked. ''I have new orders for the Player Killers.''

Elsewhere not too far away from the island was a single helicopter. In it was a pilot, a servant, and Seto-Kaiba. ''Death-T...'' he trailed off and then asked one of his subordinates a question. ''How long has it been since then?''

''About a Year-Seto-Sama.'' the bald servant answered.

''What a year indeed...'' he said as he shuffled through the cards in his hand. ''I think I've forgotten how the cards felt...''

''We have been waiting for your recovery everyday.'' his subordinate said. ''During your absence every event that occurred while you were gone was written in this report.'' the servantt said as he handed Kaiba a vanilla envelope. ''Master Mokuba gave it to the only servant he trusted...we were about master Mokuba as well.'

'Mokuba.' Kaiba thought as an image to his brother came to his mind. ''Pegasus...making a secret agreement with those traitors to obtain my corporation, plus taking Mokuba away as well. With these two hands I will defeat that man.'' he said as the suitcase of cards he had assembled along with rectangular machine devices were his keys to victory.

''One thing, Master Seto...please no not forget about the other enemy in the kingdom...the boy that started all this mess...'' the servant trailed off as Kaiba remained silent, lost in thought.

''Exacting revenge on him is the short-cut to reviving your former reputation...Master Seto!''

''Revenge...'' Kaiba mumbled as images of his defeat, the image of Exodia being summoned and destroying his three blue-eyes came to mind. ''_Mutou...Yugi!'_' the image of that face haunted his mind.''His battling was splendid...just as last time...I don't care that my heart seethes with feelings of revenge...I want to fight with him again...'' Kaiba paused as he realized something. _''Strange...the moon is moving in the opposite direction of the place we're trying to go._'' he then realized something. _''This helicopter is going in circles in the sky...'' _he sent a brief flance to the servant and the pilot. ''_So...they too are...'' _he concluded as the servant pulled out a gun and pointed it to Kaiba's face. ''It seems that you've noticed...Seto Kaiba.''

''Tch..so you guys betrayed me too...'' he said eerily unaffected by the little revelation.

''You will die here and become ocean waste!'' a snear formed on the man's face. ''You should be ready...'' he chortled but Kaiba kept calm.

''I don't want to make the cards dirty with my blood...'' he calmly said as he raised a single card with his left hand. ''Let me raise my hands.''

''I see...the great last words...of the Prince of Cards. Die! Seto!'' Before the man could pull the trigger Kaiba slammed the card down between the trigger and barrel. With the Goddess of Change preventing the gun man from fire nothing would protect him from Kaiba's rage.

''Thanks to you...THE RARE CARD IS INJURED!'' Kaiba shouted in fury as he snatched the gun from the traitorous servant, bending his finger back til it broke in the process resulting in the gun-man screaming out in pain.

''If you're going to kill me! Kill me with cards!'' the confident yet cocky bastard stated. And since Kaiba knew how to pilot a helicopter he had no problem abandoning the both of them in the middle of the ocean. Kaiba cackled as both man were forced to jump out of copter. ''Filthy animals! I hope that you get eaten by the fish that live on rich food!''

Back on the island the group was settling down as it was the second night with only one more day for all the duelists to get all ten star chips.

''Snake!'' Hondou cried out like a bitch and jumped away.

''Shut the hell up! I'm trying to sleep!'' Jou angrily snapped at his friend as everyone else soon became alarmed.

''Snakes! I hate them! Reptiles and anything else with that slippery skin!'' the young man cowered by a tree.

''Honda...is this the snake you're talking about?'' Yugi asked as he held up a vine.

''Aah man..it's just a vine from the tree.'' Jou remarked, disappointed and embarrassed by his friends antics.

''Huh...a vine!''

''Aaagh!'' You wimp...'' Jou bad mouthed Honda. ''Screamin' just because of that!''

And then Bakura screamed resulting in Naruto threatening to beat them all with branches if they didn't stop fucking screaming. Though upon seeing the reason the others freaked out.

''Aaagh! The Millennium ring!'' Jou exclaimed.

''Why'd you bring that to the island!'' Hondou demanded.

''For once I agree with Tristan. Why the hell did you bring that thing?'' Naruto asked the white hair boy as he began recalling the previous incident.

''I-I wonder what this means...? I looked in my bag to check on the ring...just because I was worried, that's all...and then it did **this...**'' Bakura remarked as one of the glowing object's needles pointed at Pegasus's castle.''One of the needles is pointing straight out.''

''You're right! It's sticking straight out!'' Yugi added.

''That's not all. This isn't the first time it's done this. It's happened once before...the day I transferred to Domino High School...when I saw Yugi's Millennium Puzzle.''

''What!'' Yugi gasped. ''You mean...'' he trailed off as Bakura nodded.

''It doesn't react to your puzzle anymore.'' he added.

''Oh yeah! That Bastard does have the Thousand-Years Eye.'' Naruto said and concluded,''Your ring must have the power to detect other items.''

''No way!''

''I don't get it!''

Of course that went over Jou and Honda's head.

''The reason why I came to this island were to help you, Yuugi-san, and Jonouchi-san...but I also have another reason to being here. Somewhere on this island are clues to the mystery of the millennium items! Pegasus must know the secret! He has the millennium Eye!''

''Alright but don't put that damn item on okay. We don't need any repeats of that other incident.'' Naruto added as he didn't feel like dealing with evil spirits.

Suddenly the loud roaring sound of the Helicopter as it flew overhead brought them to the attention. The light and noise waking up Mai and Anzu who joined the others.

''Whoever the hell that jerk is I'm going to kick his ass! I gotta get up to duel tomorrow.'' Hou said as he held his ears.

''Look! The copter is landing.'' Yugi pointed out as the copter landed not too far from them.

''What's going on?'' Anzu shouted over the sound of the helicopter

And of course none other then Kaiba stepped out much to everyone's surprise and Naruto's displeasure.

''Is that Who I think it is?'' Anzu asked with a gasp. Now that the copter's engine was cut off they no longer had to yell.

''It looks like he came out of coma. '' _Why god? Why must good people suffer while bastards like Kaiba prsoper._

''Hey Kaiba!'' and for some reason Yugi sped off to meet him.

''Yugi wait!''

''We meet again...Yugi.'' Kaiba coldly greeted.

''Oh...oh yeah!'' Yugi dug the deck out his pocket. ''Here...this guy had your cards...I got them back for you.'' Yugi handed the deck back instead of going with Naruto's suggestion of burning or selling them.

''I'll say thank you for now...but don't be mistaken...I'm not that kind of man who'll lose a fight and walk away with my tail between my legs.'' he turned and went on his face. ''And one more thing...'' he added before he turned around. ''It's me who will defeat Pegasus! I'll protect Kaiba Corporation with my own hands!''

Jou of course was filled with generic rage. ''Hold it right there! Kaiba!"' Jou said and ran after Kaiba, and grabbed him by the collar, "There's no way I'm lettin' you go...don't tell me you forgot what you did to us at Death-T?''

''Soo you were there too!'' Kaiba looked down at Jou. ''I almost forgot seeing how insignificant you are.''

''Why you...'' Jou snarled.

''So you're in the tournament too, eh? Now I know the level of the competition.''

''Why you son of...'' Jou was pulled back by Honda and Yugi.

''Let em go!''

''Let it go, Man!''

''C'mon, Kaiba! I'll fight your right now! Like a Duelist!''

Kaiba snorted. ''Do you realize what you're saying? Know your place!'' Kaiba paused as he realized this would be a chance to test his new device. ''Very well then...just don't cry to me...when I shatter your ego like cheap glass.''

''Don't do it!'' Yugi tried to reason with Jonuichi but he wouldn't were it.

''I can't back down! We're on!''

''There's a duel platform over there! I'll challenge you there!''

''No...we'll duel here.'' Kaiba said as he took out his dueling disks. ''Don't worry. I don't intend to kill you on top of defeating you...now put this on.'' he threw it to Jou who fumbled with the machine, almost dropping it.  
_  
'What is this?'_

'That's how I'm going to beat Pegasus...my new card battle machine!'

'' This is a new piece of hardware! My company started developing around the same time as 'Death-T.', and as such it's still in the prototype stages...but this is a good opportunity to try it out...the rules are mostly standard 'duel monsters' but the concept of the 'field' is a little different. Now, put your 40 cards into the 'deck holder' latched to your arm!'

'A portal card battle machine?' Naruto thought as he could fee the agony of every starving person in the world. '_Who the fuck spends money like that...**on a FUCKING CHILDREN'S CARD GAME?' **_He mentally raged.

''Before we start, we must move at least five meters apart.'' and with that Kaiba started up the dueling. ''I'll go first...draw five cards from the deck...set them to 'battle mode' in the duel disk  
and throw the duel disk into the field!''

At that Naruto didn't face palm but face-ground as a desk wasn't available. He could practically imagined all the kids going to the hospital for arm and back injuries.


	16. Omake 1

E.N. Duelist

0  
NarutoxHarem

000

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0

I'm also looking for anyone with a deviantart account or something similar who is good at drawing and likes the draw and is willing to draw the scenes and pairings I suggest to help enrich the story.

I'm just going head to thank Deltabeta26 and everyone else who gave me card suggestions and oc bios to use. So I'm just going to wait and make a whole thank you list much later on.

Anyway like promised in Academy Apocalypse I'm coming back and updating my stories such as this. Unfortunately I couldn't get my groove back til this Saturday so please enjoy this shit ton of updates.

0000

Story Start  
000

Pegasus's super cards

000

''This is really starting to piss me off.'' Naruto said with a frustrated growl as he threw the dueling cards on the table. ''How the hell did she do it?'' he wondered as he stroked his chin. He was in his house, sitting at the kitchen table as dueling cards were splayed all over the table with an array of perfume on the edges of the table.

''Hey Naruto, something wrong?'' Anzu asked as she walked into the kitchen, wearing nothing but a bath robe and a towel wrapped around her hair. She had spent the night over his place and just finished taking a shower.

''Yeah An-chan, I can't figure out Mai's damn trick! It just suddenly came to my mind for some reason and I can't figure out how to work. I mean, fine, I can accept that she can distinguish cards by their smells when they are close to her and separate but...does she have super smell powers or some shit? How the hell did she pull this off?'' he said as exhaled a breath and tightened his fists.

''Well...what can't you figure out exactly?''she said as she ran her fingers through her hair. Ever since the battle city situation Anzu finally embraced her feelings for the blond and was actually considering moving in with him.

''Like what the hell is Pegasus making these cards out of? I mean it was like Yugi's Exodia cards coming out of the ocean perfectly. They should have been ruined to shit but they were fine and perfume barely retains smell on plastic and they should have been ruined when she sprayed them.'' he explained as he showed off the semi ruined Gokibore cards he purchased as he was stupid enough to use his actual cards to test them. No, that was a Joey move. No, on second thought that sounded more like Tristan.

''Maybe she sprayed it on tissue and wiped on the cards using that?'' Anzu suggested and Naruto paused to think about it and shook his head.

''No...'' he said gently as he raised up his hand and put it on top of Anzu's, a small smile gracing his face. ''A good guess but the smell wouldn't be as strong. Not to mention that anyone who actually owns a decent number of perfumes knows that they often contain similar ingredients to one another such as vanilla, which is in most perfumes. When I was a kid I learned out numerous things like gardening, perfumes, and a bit of architect for my pranks. As such once the perfume has dried and it fades out a bit and because of the similar ingredients they will tend to have a similar smell or blend together not to mention they have been rubbing up on each other too.''

Anzu sighed as she was used to Naruto getting like this sometimes. It was one of his personas so to speak. There was happy, hungry, serious, obsessive, deadly, crazy, pervy and horny. Surprisingly enough she had grown used to pervy and would prefer that over obsessive because when Naruto became obsessive he spoke so damn weirdly about things called idioms or whatever. So she let her robe parted and revealed some cleavage, a.k.a instant sexy and of course Naruto's sexdar turned on. His head snapped up at the not quite Mai's size but still magnificent bosom.

''I'll worry about this later. Time for you and me to...'' Naruto paused for a moment to come up with a witty euphemism but his mind couldn't think of anything. ''Fuck it! Let's just go fuck!''

000000000

Naruto, you should have known better.

000000000

''How the hell could you guys have not known?'' Naruto cried out in disbelief. They were in the medical room and Jou had just woken up from being zapped the shit out of by Ra's judgement. How or why he was still alive after being struck by an angry Egyptian's God lightning bolt Naruto didn't know. Then again all the crazy and probable bullshit they went through he was slowly beginning to stop questioning things. Like how the hell Kaiba sealed off an entire city, caused traffic violations and disorder, probably causing many businesses several business deals or preventing people from using shopping centers, shopping, and numerous other things. If it was anyone else and any other event people would be calling fowl and a whole bunch of shit would be going down, but because it involved a children's card game Kaiba was somehow allowed to do all this.

Naruto began to wonder if he was rich in Konoha all those years ago would he be able to screw the rules as well? ''Well how were we suppose to know? It wasn't like he looked like an evil mastermind or anything.'' Jou reasoned, still getting over the shock of their supposed friend Namu being Malik and the emergence of other Malik; oh and nearly being blasted to shit by a lightning bolt. Why wasn't he charred corpse?

''He was hiding the fucking Millennium Rod behind his back with his hand. Behind his fucking back! All you had to do was look over in his direction, maybe move around or something and you would have seen it. My god, I'm tempted to take your pictures it and submit it to the T & I site as the trope picture for Genre blind.''

''Well if you knew about this why didn't you warn us?'' Anzu demanded of the blond, growing annoyed at the fact that he had regularly insulted their no so intelligent and yet quite frequent decisions. Friends didn't insult each other and pointed out their flaws, they were supposed to support each other even when the friend was being a gullible dumbass.

''I thought that for once you guys had caught on and were playing along like I was. I now realize I was given you guys too much credit. I mean we have a mysterious enemy, for all intents and purposes we can assume is Egyptian and then some Egyptian guy mysteriously shows us and befriends you guys and some time later you and Jou are kidnapped. So you know, all our adventures aside I figure you guys would have picked up some Savvy.''

''You know what Uzumaki if we piss you off so much why do you hang out with us!''

Naruto paused and thought about Hondu's question. This time he would need to give an actually answer instead of his three usual rebuttals when talking to Hondou which consisted of the following. 'At least I'm doing something useful, shut up Tristan at least I can duel, and why are you here?' It took him all but thirty seconds to come up with something. ''Because if this world has taught me anything then it's inhabitants are fucked up in the head and chances are I would run into far more annoying and less kind hearted and decent people if I did. Now if you excuse me I have to go take a nap in Mai's cleavage.

0

Chapter End

0

I know these omakes were far more fit for the later arcs, but they came to mind and I was dying to due them. Either way I hope you enjoy this update, yes I know it was filler but I knew if I didn't write something I would remain in the funk, but I will be updating with an actual chapter soon.

0

New Note

0

Third Fang, many numerous authors, and reviewers have given me permission to use certain Jutsu, themes, dialogues, and other such things which will be seen in this series. I will be listing and crediting authors whose inspiration for material begins/appears in subsequent story or chapter. Many homages will be paid to some of the greatest writers on this site and as well as Cameos or shout-outs as well. I want to think everyone who has been a long time fan of my stories and my series since conception. With that said I hope you guys enjoy this final revival/rewrite of my series and enjoy this new direction I am taking it in. Also this story along with many characters will be a lot **darker **then the previous series and there will be a heavier use of dark themes along with numerous added scenes and things that branch away from Canon.

For each story I work on I will be adding the new chapters after the old ones if there is a significant difference then the old one. Once I get up to the point to the story where the old one stopped at I will delete the older chapters and the new ones will take their place, but I will be leaving up the old chapters for people to enjoy.

As you all know and see there is always a vast improvement from my old versions to my new versions. This time I am not only fixing mistakes, but I'm doing something known as Adaption Expansion and try to go on and give depth that's only been seen by writers like Mistresswinyoll and her Rosario + Vampire stories and the likes. Now I know some of you are disappointed and hate when I do this, but I need to completely reevaluate and add some depth to my changes and reasons as well as balance out my original characters.

So with that, I will begin my getting out the new origin story 'New Origin' which will completely change and redefine Naruto's back story (It won't be a branch off of canon like before but similar), we'll actually get to see more of the villains and enemies and show why those on the antagonist side are a threat, and we actually get to see those OCs you've all been giving me.

I will also be bringing back in a capacity the main characters for crossover I don't have and give them larger roles and alter the plots more. I will be making the plots mine instead of following too close to canon like I usually do and I know that you will all enjoy it. With that said please be patient while I finish writing up New Origin the first chapter.


	17. American Stars

E.N. Duelist

0  
NarutoxHarem

000

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0

I'm also looking for anyone with a deviantart account or something similar who is good at drawing and likes the draw and is willing to draw the scenes and pairings I suggest to help enrich the story. I'm just going head to thank Deltabeta26 and everyone else who gave me card suggestions and oc bios to use. So I'm just going to wait and make a whole thank you list much later on.

Anyway I know you guys want to get past this arc, I'm getting sick of it too so I'm speeding things up and dropping a couple of subplots that was supposed to be in the old version. Will flashback to a duel Jou had for Naruto's wisecracks and as such. I'll sumarize a few things, but if you want the full story read the Manga. The manga is the best bet for the full story.

Star chips

Jou: 8

Yugi: 6

Naruto 4 (Officially)

0000

Story Start  
000

Some time had passed and Jou had been owned by Kaiba. And even lesser time of Naruto berating Jou of being a complete ass-hat and summoning monsters in attack mode repeatedly, even those weaker then the previous one. And even worse was the fact that Jou didn't even consider asking how to put monsters into defense mode, even if Kaiba was a deuchebag, he himself still needed to collect information on the so called new product that he planned on marketing lest he would meet with complaints and a failure of a product. And there was Kaiba's declaration of the one wanting to beat Pegasus.

Aah yes Naruto remembered the moment that Kaiba monologue/flashbacked to and Pegasus made the tournament into a total farce. Then again since he created the game and funded it, not to mention he was the host and it wasn't an official match the stunt Pegasus pulled wasn't that jarring. 

"Dear Naruto,'' he began to read the lipstick written note. _ "I owe you eight star chips. See you around. Mai." _There was kiss mark on the bottom of the note.

"Kiss those star chips goodbye," Honda noted, reading over Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto then let out a snarl causing the teen to jump back. He then looked around and sighed. ''Damnit, I swear, Jou better not have been kidnapped again. I'm not looking through no damn caves again.'' he commented, thinking back to the cave they searched. There were tombstones and skeletons everywhere. Not to mention the entire idiotic condition and reason behind the duel.

''_Hey Jou, what the hell happened man?'' Naruto asked as he was the first of the others to stumble upon Jou's underground duel._

_''I've been kidnapped! And being forced to duel! On the other hand I'll finally get all ten star chips when I win!'' Jou stated with a confident grin._

_''Wait...kidnapped? As in they knocked you out unconscious, brought you down here so that weird pale kid dueling you would have the type advantage and they're forcing you to duel?''_

_''Yeah that's about right?''_

_''Why the hell didn't they just steal your deck and star chips when you were unconscious.''_

_''You know I thought the same thing.'' Jou noted as Naruto face palmed._

_''For heaven's sake. The fact even Jou is lampshading this means you are all fucking failures at life!"_

''What are the chances of that happening twice?'' Anzu noted as she leaned against a tree. She yawned, founding herself a bit reckless for all the noise that went on.

''As good as he doing this,'' Naruto replied as he hugged Anzu from behind.

''Acck! Get off me you pervert!" Anzu squealed as they fell over. ''Stranger danger! Stranger danger!''

A few hours had passed and things were looking up. And for some reason began having another random flashback. The zombie looking boy was being coached by Bandit Keith. Keith, the American who did everything concerning America. Naruto remembered him all too well, Red, white, and Blue headband, dark shades, scruffy looking with blond hair.

''_Hey! What do you think you're doing not saluting to the American flag! In America!''_

_Naruto looked up, wondering who the hell made that weird statement._ _It was some weird looking guy, a native of America he assumed. ''I'm Japanese,'' he stated as if that explained everything. He really wasn't in the mood to really deal with everyone. Naruto had just finished dueling some ass-hat with some new, very broken cards and he just wanted to unwind. Do some training, get drunk, hook up with some cutie or a something or another. Anything that would allowed him to get his mind off the children's card game._

_''Hey I know you! You're that Uzaki kid! In America!''_

_''What the fuck?'' Naruto snapped in an uncharacteristic display of short temper. ''Uz-u-ma-ki. For fuck's sake I wish people would stop messing up my name. And what the hell do you want?''_

_''I'm challenging you to a duel. Pegasus is hosting a tournament and defeating a champion of your level earns the winner an automatic spot! In America!''_

_Naruto raised an eyebrow. ''What the hell are you talking about? The tournament is in Australia. Speaking of which, I should really get that girl Nille's number.''_

_''Don't play games with me! In America!''_

_''Yes! We're in America, so why the hell do you keep saying that!'' _

After Naruto finished molesting Anzu who countered by slapping the shit out of them they eventually came across Jou who was taking a shit, and not being kidnapped again. Once that was done, everyone continued their treck to the castle.

''Oh come on bud! Don't be blue, I'm sure you'll find someone around and get them star chips,'' Jou remarked, rubbing his nose and being an ass-hat. For the first time he had succeeding at something Naruto had failed to do.

Naruto though remained impassive, as he wasn't going to give Jou the satisfaction. The only reason he wasn't able to straight out shut Jou up was the extra star chips he pilfered were gone. He was sure Lucia was behind it, as the only time he kept them unattended was when he placed them in the bag and placed it to the side during his duel with Samantha.

''..._my improvement...'' _Jou continued on, which of course set Naruto off.

''Jou, the only reason you're doing as well as you have is because you either have me or Yugi telling you what to do or Time Wizard's broken ability pulling your ass out of the fire.'' he snapped, causing the group to come to a stop. ''Got an inch, go a mile don't you?''

''What was that?'' Jou replied as he gripped Naruto's shirt. ''After all the times you talked down to me and shit on my parade now you wanna get pissy?'' Jou soon found himself flipped onto his back.

''We're going to be enemies in this game soon. Or are you so busy being an over confident fool like always you forgot.'' Naruto countered, reminding Jou of the stakes they would soon face.

''Hey guys knock it off!'' Honda began to interfere only for Naruto's sharp gaze to startle him and cause him to step back.

''Guys! We're friends! We shouldn't be fighting!" Yugi stated as he tried to diffuse the hostile feelings between his two friends. ''Our target is Pegasus remember.''

''Yugi's right, we should...'' Anzu began only to be cut off.

''We don't need to be reminded,'' Jou remarked as he got to his feet and dust himself off. ''Tell that to mister hostile over there.'' he pointed to Naruto who snorted and began walking away..

''Naruto...where are you going?'' Yugi called out to him.

''I'm getting back my Star chips,'' Naruto shouted back to the group before he continued on to the forest. He ignored their shouts and continued on, deeper into the forest until he came across a lake. What caught his attention was the smell of a familiar scent.

''So you've come to earn your last star chips?'' the voice asked with a hint of a chuckle. ''Sorry, but this time I'm going to have to eliminate you.'' the voice added as Naruto narrowed his eyes and pulled out his deck.


	18. Mai vs Lucia!

E.N. Duelist

0  
NarutoxHarem

000

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

Star chips

Jou: 8

Yugi: 6

Naruto 4 (Officially)

0000

Story Start  
000

''Things aren't going to go down the same way they did before Naruto,'' Lucia confidently stated from her side of the dueling ring. With her father keeping track of Naruto's progress she was able to find him easily. With his extra star chips confiscated she could now force the blond to duel with her and eliminate him from the tournament.

''What the hell is going on Lucia? Pegasus was the one who invited me into his home all those years ago seeking my help,' he paused as his face twitched slightly in annoyance and his voice raised. ''And now he seems intent on pissing me off and putting me through all this shit. Just what the hell is going on?'' he demanded as Lucia drew a card from her deck, seemingly ignoring him. ''What? No answer, you seemed so intent on talking earlier.'' he stated as Lucia merely giggled.

''Getting anxious, angry maybe? So unlike you Naruto-kun,'' she mocked as she placed a monster in face up defense mode. ''I summon Honest.'' the image of an angelic monster wearing robes and angel wings appeared, along with the defense point value appearing on the monitor showing off 1900. ''And I place two cards face down and end my turn.'' she sated as Naruto drew a card.

''I summon Assassin of the Shadows and add the equip spell card Kunais and Katanas.'' Naruto clarified as the equip card boosted the attack power of his monster to 2100. ''And I place one card face down and end my turn.''

''Draw!'' Lucia exclaimed as she activated her next spell card Pot of Greed. Upon drawing two cards she activated the first of the two. ''And with that out monsters attack and defense value switch.''

The attack power of Naruto's monster was now 1400 and with Lucia's going to 1900 switching with the previous 1100 defense value. ''And now I activate my face down trap Imperial Order!'' an image of a king commanding his soldiers appeared as Lucia life points dropped down to 1300. ''This is a continuous Trap Card that prevents all spell cards effects from being activated, but I have to pay 700 life points each turn.''

''You seem confident for taking such a risk.'' Naruto noted as he looked back at his hand. The only trap card he had in his hand was useless in such a situation.

''This is part one of my two part kill turn strategy,'' she boasted as Naruto snorted.

''Wooow...you're horrible with naming things,'' he pointed out as Lucia's face became flushed with embarrassment and fury.

''I won't dignify your childish statements with a reaction,'' she replied, despite clear irritation shown on her face. ''But my turn isn't over,'' she reminded him as she switched her monster to attack mode. ''Now my monster, destroy his Assassin of the Shadows.'' the angel monster rushed forward and skewered Naruto's assassin, sending Naruto's life points dropping down to 1500. ''I end my turn!''

Naruto drew his next card and contemplating his next move. '_Damn, without being able to use my spell card this is going to be tough. But maybe, I think I can pull something off.'' _he finished his thought by summoning Omote Moka in defense mode. With a defense of 2200 Lucia wouldn't be able to break through his defenses, especially with the fact she wouldn't be able to rely on spell cards to boost her monsters powers. Her defense points dropped by 700 more life points. Whatever she had planned she was going to have to use it this turn or she would have to send the card to the graveyard and he would be able to use his spell cards again.

''Now, here I go, I summoned my armored and multi-armored creature Ally of Justice,'' a blue and black armored creature with four limbs appeared, carrying a large sword, an axe, and sphere among his weapons and sporting 1700 attack points. '_'It's a shame. I thought the duel with my comrade thought you change is good, but you were so over confident over your last victory with me you didn't feel the need to reinvent yourself, big mistake.' _she thought as she flipped over the first of her face down cards. ''I now activate my card Ojama trio,'' a trio of ugly short, ogrish monsters; yellow, blue, and green respectively appeared on Naruto's shield of the field. ''These tokens are special summoned on your field in defense mode and cannot be tributed for a tribute summoned and when an Ojama token is destroyed the controller takes 300 points of damage.'' She then flipped over her other card. ''And now I activate my other card Final Attack Orders!'' she stated as Naruto swore. Upon seeing his reaction she figure she didn't need to explain that the card's effect was to make all face-up monsters on the field to change to attack position and their battle positions couldn't be changed. Meaning the Ojama trio were forced into attack mode. Naruto couldn't do anything but watch helplessly as Lucia ordered her monster to destroy his tokens and complete an utter overkill in life points damage total and dropping his life points down to zero.  
_  
''I...lost again. My star chips..._'' he thought as his head hung down.

A sad smile formed on Lucia's face. ''I won...so why, this victory feels so hollow?'' she thought as she stepped down onto the platform that automatically lowered her to the ground.

''You won,'' he said, dropping his star chips into her hand. ''Guess that means I'm done?'' he asked her, despite knowing the answer._ 'I'm sorry Yugi-san. I wanted to help rescue Ojii-san but I failed.'  
_  
''Yeah,'' Lucia uneasily remarked._ 'Come on girl get your head in the game. You knew this what you expected from the offset.' _

''Hold it right there!'' a very sexy voice, and yes Naruto had the ability to tell if someone was sexy by their voice declared. ''Naruto's san fate is far from decided.

''Kujaku Mai-san!'' _I recognize that cleavage anywhere._

''Oh? And who are you?'' Lucia asked as she sized up the woman, who she immediately hated and not because she was feeling inadequate or anything.

''Kujaku Mai-san, Lucia-anta,'' she answered as the other blonde bristled slightly in annoyance at the older woman's use of such an informal suffix. ''I seen this little duel and I propose a wager. My ten star chips against ten you have,'' she continued, gesturing to the younger woman's arm device carrying numerous star chips.

''Kujaku-san, why are you...'' Naruto began to ask only for Mai to cut him off.

''Don't look into it Naruto-anta,'' she replied, ''I just hate owing anyone a favor that's all. Paying you back as soon as possible so you don't hold the favor over me is my only reason for being here,'' she coldly remarked but Naruto only chuckled in response, followed by full blown laughter.

''I knew you cared Kujaku-san.'' he insisted as Mai frowned and glanced away, ignoring the insinuations of Naruto's statement. Card? Hah? She only followed him out here to payback the favor and not for any other nefarious or sexy reasons.

''If you two are done flirting I have some more star chips to win,'' Lucia irritably noted. ''But let's make things more interesting,'' she added with a devious grin. ''If I lose I'll pay up ten star chips, but if I win I won't kick Uzumaki off. I'll give him ten star chips and if he wants to qualify for the finals he has to beat his biggest fan, and even so the two of you will owe me a favor. A condition that has to be filled out for this tournament, no complaints. Well?'' she pressed as Mai confidently strolled forward.

''Bring it Anata.'' she stated as Naruto looked on with uncertainty.

_'I hope you know what you're doing Mai-san.' _he thought as the two women prepared to duel. With their decks shuffled and their five cards drawn the two flipped a coin to see who would go first. With Lucia winning with tails she drew her card.''

''I'll go first.'' Lucia said as she summoned a grey skin monster with a dark blue outfit and large head shaped head. ''I summon Arcana Force III-The Empress and as per the Arcana type monsters I have to flip a coin to see the effect of my monster. If its Heads then each time my opponent Normal or Set summons a monster I can special summon 1 Arcana Force monster from my hand. If its Tails then each time my opponent normal summons or sets a monster I must send one card from my hand to the graveyard. Pointless seeing as I'm going first, but you know, formalities and all.'' Lucia remarked as he tossed a coin and landed on Heads. ''I place two cards face down and end my turn.''

Mai chewed on the bottom of her inner lip. '_Arcana? It figures the daughter of Pegasus would have never before released cards. Though I can't back down now.'' _she thought as she drew her next card. ''I place one card face down in defense mode.'' she said, glancing over the rest of her cards. ''...and one card face down and end my turn.'' she finished.

''I heard you were a pretty decent duelist Kujaku-san!'' Lucia commented after drawing her card. ''Though so far all your duels against anyone who was worthwhile have been failures. I'm sorry to say, but I'm going to have to compound another loss to that long list.'' she finished as a rather ticked look crossed Mai's face. ''I summon Arcana Force IV - The Emperor...'' out of the bright flash of holographic white light, a leg-less grey and black cybernetic beast whose lower body resembled a sphere was summoned.''Seeing as its an Arcana monster the same coin based rules apply. If its Heads the monsters I control gain 500 attack points and if its the tails my monsters lose 500 attack points. And with that,'' she flips her coin and of course it lands on head. Her 1400 attack point monster jumped up to 1900. ''Now Arcana Force IV attack her face down monster.'' a electrical tentacles erupted from the machine's body as Mai's monsters was destroyed.

''You activated the effect of my monster Birdface.'' Mai remarked as her monster was sent to the graveyard. ''Since it was sent to the graveyard as a result of battle I can now add one Harpie Lady from my deck to my hand.'' she explained, picking up her deck and going through it, before shuffling her deck.

''I end my turn!'' Lucia announced, content with her movement.

_'This is going to be tougher then I though.' _Mai thought with an inward scowl. She looked at her cards, Harpie Lady and Lightning Vortex were both going to be useful amongst her cards. ''Draw!'' she stated as she looked at her newly drawn card. '' I summon Harpie Lady and equip it with the Equip Spell card Follow the Wind, increasing its attack points by three hundred,'' (1600) Mai knew the only way she was going to beat her opponent was to do something unexpected from her. ''I attack your Arcana Force III with my Harpie Lady.'' Mai declared as the monster was wiped out. ''I place one card face down and end my turn.'' despite her finally making some leeway, Lucia's confident face unnerved Mai.

0  
Mai: 2000  
Lucia: 1700  
0

''Draw!'' Lucia looked over the cards in her hand. '_I just need one more card.'_she thought as she picked out a monster. ''I discard my Hecatrice to the Graveyard activating its special ability to add one Valhalla, Hall of the Eden spell card from my deck to my hand.'' she finished as she added the spell card to her hand. I then placed a card face down and summon Arcana Force VI - The Lovers in defense mode.'' with that, a humanoid hour shaped monster with 1600 defense point was revealed and Lucia flipped a coin, getting tails meaning her monster couldn't be treated as two tributes for another Arcana monster.

''Draw!'' Mai drew her next card. _'Perfect.' _she thought as she placed the card face down. '_I just need to stall for time and make sure Lucia-anta has little monsters on the field as possible.' _''I attack your Arcana Force VI with my Harpie Lady!'' the winged sage once more took to the skies before descending down on the Lucia's monster. ''I end my turn.''

''My turn,'' Lucia began by drawing a card and flipping up her face down card. ''I now activate Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen. Once per turn, if I have no monsters on my side of the field I can special summon 1 fairy-type monster from my hand and I choose Freya, Spirit of Victory.'' a blue haired monster with cheerleader pum-pums appear. ''As long as I control this monster it can't be selected as an attacking target and all Fairy-Type monsters gain a 400 attack and defense boost. (Defense:500) ''I now activate my other face down card, Cup of Ace. If my coin lands on Heads I draw two cards and if Tails you draw two coins.'' she finished as she flicked her thumb and the open went up in the air. After several spins it landed on Heads. With that Lucia drew two more cards. ''I summon Arcana Force XIV - Temperance and attack your Harpie Lady.'' Lucia said as Mai's Harpie Lady was destroyed without much interference, thanks to the fact that Mai hardly use trap cards at all. ''I end my turn!''

0  
Mai: 1000  
Lucia: 1700  
0

''Draw!'' Mai drew her next card and played. It was Graceful charity, allowing her to draw three cards and discard two. A confident look formed on her face formed as the move played right into her hand. ''Sorry girlie, but its time I make my come back. First I activate Hysteric Party! By Discarding 1 card from my hand I can special summon as many Harpie Lady cards as possible from the Graveyard.'' and with that Two Harpie Lady's were summoned to the field. I now summon Harpie's Pet Dragon to the field in Attack mode, who gains three hundred attack points for every Harpie Lady on the field.'' Mai finished as her monsters attack points rose to 2600. ''And to begin I activate the spell card Lightning Vortex! I discard a card from my hand to destroy all your face up monsters.'' she explained as a series of lightning strikes cleared Lucia's field. ''The floor is all yours honey. I end my turn,'' Mai confidently added. Her monster gaining another two hundred attack point boost from sacrificing her third Harpie Lady card.

''Draw!'' Lucia remarked as she drew a monster. ''First I summon Athena!'' out of a flash of white light, a woman in white with long flowing hair wearing a warrior's headdress and bearing an axe appeared. (2600) She then moved on to her second card, ''I activate the spell card, freedom from a curse fate. For 500 life points a piece I can take a monster from my graveyard and add it them to my deck and shuffle it afterwords. I choose to use 1000 life points to recover two of my monsters.'' Lucia explained as she came down to her last card. ''And because I have exactly four fairy type monsters in my Graveyard I can special summon Archlord Kristya.'' Lucia began as the red winged armored creature materialized on the field with 2800 attack points. ''And now Athena's special effect kicks in. Each time I summon a Fairy-Type monster I inflict 600 life point damage to your life points directly.'' Lucia added with a satisfied smile on her face. ''I'm afraid this duel has come to an end.''

A visible scowl formed on Mai's face as her life points dropped even further. Lucia had more then one means to summon a Fairy type monster next turn, guaranteeing a win. How was she suppose to win?

0  
Lucia: 700  
Mai: 400  
0

''Hey! Don't give up Kujaku-san! Until someone's life points hits zero this duel isn't over yet!'' Naruto's shout of courage snapped Mai out of her BSD.

''Baka! As if I would do such a thing,'' Mai snapped at the blond, trying to bury down the feeling that was forming deep inside of her. She glanced down at her deck, her hand trembling slightly as she began drawing the card. ''_This is all or nothing..''_ Mai thought as she drew her finally draw.


End file.
